Grimm
by emoweirdnation
Summary: Reaper Chenkov is a very cold person, but she does have soft spots for her relatives. To others, she was not so kind. When her mother grows tired of her getting into trouble with local teenagers because of her daughter's choice in making money, she sends her away to live with her distant half-brother, Charles, she tries to live with it. Paul/OC
1. New Girl

Reaper Chenkov groned to herself as she sat up in her bed. Her mother, Agda, had grown tired of her daughter's anger issue and decided that now was time for her to meet her uncle, Charles Swan. zReaper had never seen this man or heard of him, neither had she ever asked about him, but she figured out why when her mother told her that he lived in America. Reaper had never been to America a day in her life, but now she was there and miserable. It always rained in this damned town and she had to go to school there, of all things. Happily, she didn't have to ride in that safety hazard that her cousin called a vehicle. The was no ammount of convincing that would put her in that rusty thing. She was seventeen, so it made sense that she had her own car, but she had three. She only decided to bring one, her Range Rover, since it was roomy and comfortable. Groaning as she sat up, she looked around the room that she had repainted and redecorated the day she arrived. Her room was black with white stripes and trimming. Her furniture included her queen bed, black carpet floors, a bean bag chair at the foot of her bed, several sniper rifles mounted on her wall, much to her uncle's distaste, her 70" plasma screen TV, a case for her PS3 and games, and several framed band posters on the wall. She had decided on black paint with glitter for the ceiling, and it looked really good. Standing, she looked around the room, grabbing something from her closet and making her bed before heading into her bathroom. She had instantly fallen in love with the black and white Aztec pattern comforter set that she saw when he took her to a place cammed Super Target, so she got two, just in case the other was wahing. After showering and all, she put on her clother, throwing her hair up in a bun nd heading down the stair. She planned to stop by one of the local rastaurants and get herself a smoothie before her things were shipped from Russia to America. Grabbing her keys, she hurriedly ran out the door, not bothering to say goodbye to Charles, as he wasn't even there. Her cousin said that she was catching a ride with her boyfriend, so Reaper was riding to school alone on her first day, even though she wanted her cousin to come with her so she wouldn't get lost. In truth, she had never been to school before, her mother having had always payed for private tutoring sessions, as she never got along with others, often resulting in fights. She stooped by whatever place she saw, happy that they did have blueberry smotthies, ordered one, and made her way to the school from the directions that seh was given.

The school was a small place, which she was grateful for. The less people she encountered, the better it would be for her to get along with people. She saw her cousin with some man, or boy rather. She pulled her truck into a spot not far from them and got out, aware that people were staring at her. She walked up to her cousin and tapped her on the shoulder, waiting for her to turn around. They were the same age, but Reaper was a little younger. "Hmm?" Bella said as she quickly turned. "Oh, hey." Reaper moved her smothie from one hand to the other as she pulled out the papers she needed for registry from her bag. "Where do I go?" she asked, wondering which building was which. "I'll take you, hold on a sec." She nodded and rocked on the balls of her feet as she heard a few whispers from across the parking lot. _Who is that girl with the Cullen? _and _They sure have a thing for new girls, don't they?_ At the last one, she sipped her smoothie as her cousin led her towards the administration building.

When they entered, there was a woman with bright red hair that greeted them, a happy expression on her face. She tried to strike up a conversation with Reaper, but she didn't really feel in the mood for talking. This was her first day ever being in school and she was nervous. Bella handed her a schedule and told her where her first class was, explaining that she would have to get the paper she was given signed by all of her teachers and at the end of the day, she was to bring it back to the woman in the administration area. The two didn't have any classes together as Reaper didn't have a full schedule. She had British Literature, Government, Free Period, and Gym, as they were all classes that she had never taken. She nodded, putting the schedule in her bag and walking into the classroom with her head held high, sitting in a seat in the middle of the classroom. She was fine until the classroom filled up and she realized how many people were there. in there, making her wish she had sat in the back or the sides somewhere. It was even worse when the teacher asked that she come to the front of the room and introduce herself to the entire class. She stood and walked to the classroom, smoothing out her shirt and taking a deep breath. "Hello, My name is Reaper Chenkov and I just moved here with my uncle and my cousin." He looked at her, his eyebrows raised. "Your accent is beautiful Where are you from?" She coughed a little, taken back by the compliment. "I am from Moscow." He smiled widely. "Wow. I've never taught a Russian student before. How do you like it in America?" She smiled slightly. "I like it a lot. The people here are so different." He smiled, and motioned for her to go back to her seat, relieving her of her bit of anxiety. The class was reading Mcbeth, something she was very familiar with, as their final book. She was coming in at the end of the year, where they would have exams, but all she needed was a schedule and she would be alright. Most of her life was spent with fourteen hours of studies, the rest of it sleep, and going to the village on the weekends, so it was safe to say that she was very smart.

Most of school passed rather alright, she enjoyed it, and she even met a few people while she was in the hallways. Some boys tried to talk to her, but she wasn't interested in being some shiny new toy that everyone wanted to try, so she spent free period napping in her car. She didn't use the back seat, so she just put this matress she bought one day back there with some blankets and pillows, and she was surprised how comfortable it was. She ust blared the AC, got under the blankets, set her alarm, and fell asleep. The beeping woke her and she sat up, looking around her car and stretching. That nap did her some good. She grabbed her bag and made her way to the student consession stand, where they were selling lots of junky foods and stood in line. After grabbing her purchases, she made her way back to her car to eat the food and go back to sleep. When she got to her car, she didn;t eat all of it, but ate a little, laying down and returning to dreamland.

When she arrived in the gym, she was pumped. She wanted to play a game or something, but the coach said that she had to sit out that day. It was saddening, but she got to watch her cousin. Bella was nowhere near coordinated. In fact, she was falling all over the place. She saw this girl eyeing her cousin with a little too much enthusiasm. The girls were playing volley ball, so it was half volley ball and half basketball. There were also some strange people by where one of the people that she had seem Bella with. They were all large and tan, but that wasn't what made her wonder about them. They all had this strange tattoo on their arms, like a symbol or something. One of them must have felt her watching because he turned and looked right at her, but she quickly looked away. Sadly, she had been seen, so she felt his eyes boring into the head. She was about to leave when there was a loud smack that echoed through the gym. She looked up to see that her cousin was on the ground clutching her face and without hesitation, she jumped down and ran over, assessing the damage. It was definately a bloody nose. She looked up at the girl who laughed a little and secretly fived a girl from her team. At that, she marrowed her eyes and picked up the ball, a blank expression on her face. "Hey, can we get that back?" She looked to the girl who had just hit Bella and smiled. "Alright," with that, she threw it over as hard as she could, the ball hitting the girl right in the nose as she covered it and a shriek cut through the air. Reaper pulled her cousin up and they headed to the nurse's office.

"Thanks." She looked up at her cousin. Reaper nodded, watching as her cousin tried to stop the bleeding in her nose. They were outside the school waiting until gym was over so that Bella could go to Biology wit her boyfriend. "Edward cannot find out about this, okay?" It was silent for a second, but Reaper nodded. "No telling. I promise." Bella nodded and looked around. "Why do you have a bed back here? Have you ever lived in your car or something?" Reaper sighed. "I like being alone sometime. It clears my mind." Bella understood her perfectly, even though her accent was very thick. When she had heard that she had a cousin in Russia that was the same age as her coming to live with them, she was suspicious about Charlie and she thought that she wouldn't be able to understand the girl, but her English was very good, and she didn't have any problems communicating with people. "Uh-oh." Reaper saw her cousin's boyfriend quickly walking towards them, Bella looked up and sighed, pulling the tissue from her nose as she saw that the bleeding had stopped. "Here we go," Bella said as she balld it up and tried to hide it. "Love! I just heard, are you al-" He looked at the two. "Why is there a bed in the back of ths car?" Reaper scoffed and said, "I thought you came here for your girlfriend." He seemed to completly forget her as he began fussing over Bella. After a while, she heard the bell ring and the two left her to her own devices. At first she was just sitting there, but then she hopped down from the back of her car and got in the driver's seat and headed home. She'd had enough excitement for the day.


	2. Break In

When she ot home, she immediately dove into playing video games and drinking Monster. Before she knew it, she heard her cousin's truck pulling up outside. She kept playing as she sipped her soda, scratching her neck. A growling in her stomach told her that it was time for her to eat. Standing, she made her way to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich and get some snacks that she had bought from the Super Target. She was getting the ingredients out of the refridgerator when there was the sounds of footsteps stopping at the door. "Sweet Jesus," someone said, causing her to stand up abruptly and turn to look at the person who had walked in, her eyes widening to see that it was two people from her school. She was in no way properly dressed for company to come over, so she stuffed all of the stuff back into the refridgerator and ran to her room, giving no one the opportunity to say anything as she slammed her door and dove under her covers.

About three hours later, there was a soft knock on her door. "Reaper, are you alright?" She peeped over the blankets and didn't say anything, hoping that her cousin would think that she's sleeping and go away. After a bit of silence, she heard the knob to her door twist. She covered her head and heard her cousin coming. "I know you're not asleep. I can see your feet moving." She huffed and uncovered her face, looking into her cousin's brown eyes. It was crazy how they looked nothing alike, even thought they were first cousins. They were both pale, but other than that, they were completely different. Isabella had brown hair, Reaper had black hair. Isabella was skinny where she had a more curved figure. Isabella was polite where she was simply unresponsive. Isabella was naiïve and Reaper knew what it was. It was obvious that they were two entirely different people. "I heard what happened with Mike and Eric. I should have called you and let you know someone was coming over." Reaper shrugged her shoulder. "I should have had more clothes on." Bella sighed and pat her cousin on the leg before exiting the room. "Dinner's downstairs if you want something to eat." Reaper nodded and continued to wallow in her own self-pity until her stomach forced her to go down the stairs about an hours later.

"I thought you'd be down eventually." She sighed as she spooned spagettin into a bowl. Those boys had seen her, now someone was probably going to recognize her and the tormenting would soon begin. She was now wearing grey sweats and a black hoodie instead of the shorts and sports bra she had been wearing earlier. Reaper started eating her food in silance, hoping Bella would catch the hint that she didn't feel like taling. Happily, her older cousin did and she was able to heat her foot in relative peace. Once she was done, she washed out her plate and went to bed.

The next morning, she rose with a frown on her face. She wasn't particularly in a bad mood, but she wasn't in a good one either. After showering and all, she made sure she wore a new hoodie and some skinny jeans. Bella said that they were going to the beach, but it was a little cold outside, so the sweatshirt was needed. She tried to convince the her cousin to let her drive while she cave directions, but she ened up being the one talked into getting into that damned safety hazard after hearing her cousin try to convince her that it was okay. She stayed close to the door in case she had to bail out if anything happened to the beast. Bella even stopped at a local gas station where Reaper ran in to rack up on junk food for the day. That place had everything that she had never seen before. When she walked up to the cashier, he looked at her, telling her the price. She nodded, paying him in cash, watching as his eyes widened and she pushed everything in her purse, "Thank you," she said, running to her cousin's metal death trap.

They arrived to La Push without injury and Reaper was relieved. They pulled into the yard of a small red house and Bella got out and waited for her cousin to take in the scenery for a bit. The girl looked around with wide eyes and smiled. "You know, I thought that this place would be boring. Like Forks. Bella laughed a little at her cousin's words and reached into her bag, grabbing one of the snacks out of there. Her cousin bought an assload of snacks for them to share, but she was sure Reaper would pick at everything but the chips and the Monster and end up giving the rest away. She walked up to the door of the Uley residence, the sound of the guys' loud laughter loud. looking back at her cousin, she noticed that she didn't look nervous like she did when she was at school for the first time. Turning back, she knocked, hearing everyone go quiet. Reaper could clearly hear whispers coming from inside, but she chose to ignore them because they were rather rude things said about her cousin and her boyfriend. Sure he was creepy and snuck in their house at night, but Reaper liked him. He seemed like a sweet boy. Of course she knew he was a vampire. He just looked to out of place to be human. After extensicve research, she found out about both him and these La Push shifters that hr cousin hung out with. A woman came to the door and Reaper knew not to stare. It was rude to stare at people. She was pretty, but she had scars on her face. "Hello, Bella." She looked to Raeaper and then back to Bella. "Whose your friend?" Bella pulled Reaper closer to her. "This is my cousin Reaper. She just moved in with us. She's kinda shy around people she doesn't know. I'm showing her around because she's never been here before and doesn't get out much." Emily stuck out a hand to Reaper and the girl took it, shaking it lightly with a small smile. She reached into her bag and offered Emily one of the cakes, the woman taking it. "My favorite." She said as she opened the Nutty bar, stepping aside so the two could come in. Reaper stayed to the back as she followed the woman and her cousin.

The men were the guys from the gym, the one that was staring at her clutched a woman in his lap. She didn't know why, but that agitated her a little. "Bella," a guy walked up to them, a smile on his face. He looked at her with a confused expression. "Who is this?" A guy spoke up. "Holy shit no way," he said, staring at her. Her eyes widened as she assumed he knew her. "You're the girl that knocked that girl out with the volley ball yesterday." She visibly relaxed, happy that he hadn't seen her elsewhere. "This is my cousin, Reaper. She just moved in with me and Charlie." They all waved to her and she waved back. She didn't have anything to say. She felt eyes on her and looked up to see the man looking at her, but as soon as she looked at him, he looked away from her. _I bet she's fucking a leech just like her bitch of a cousin._ She fought to keep her face straight at the woman sitting in his lap, but her eyebrows furrowed. Bela saw this, leaning into her cousin and whispered. "Are you alright? I can take you home if this is too many people. We could go somewhere quieter." She shook her head no, saying that she would go and see if Emily needed some help since she was in the kitchen alone. Getting up, she headed in and left her confused cousin behind.

"Hey, do you need something?" The woman seemed wary of her, but she was a stranger. "I uh," the girl cleared her throat, noticing that the home had grown quieter. "I was wondering if you needed any help." Emily smiled widely and looked around. "You can chop the vegetables for me." Reaper nodded, going to the massive pile of vegetables, seeing that Emily was making a stew. She went to work, quickly chopping and dicing. "You're really good at that. Do you cook?" Reaper smiled slightly, "A bit, but where I'm from, cuttingthings comes as a second nature." Emily raised and eyebrow. "And where might that be?" Reaper's smile faded from her face. "Russia." Emily didn't see the expression, so she decided to ask questions about Reaper's childhood and how she lived. Reaper was mostly honest, except for the part where she told her that her mother kicked her out because of her deciding to pose nearly naked in a tattoo magazine after she turned eighteen. She never regretted it, but she hated how people treated her because of it. She was a tattoo model and sometimes they pose naked, but it's art, not just some disgusing ploy to take her clothes off, and she didn't have to take her clothes off if she didn't want to. Or the part where she told her that she had killed people like her husband and their Forks neighbors. "Your life sounds exciting. Why did you come to Forks?" She tried to think of a good lie, but she could tell that people were listening to her. "I have a bit of an anger issue that I cannot control. When I was in Russia, I made a lot of bad choices that will never go away, and people thought that they coul just take advantage of my mistakes like I owed them my life or something, and on multiple occasion, it ended in fights with whoever was willing, and some even more regrettable decisions, so my mother decided that I would come to America to live with my uncle and cousin until I 'got my act together', but I'll never change who I am just because it pleases someone else. If they can't accept me, they have no business in my life and are undeserving of my company." Emily was quiet for a minute as she watched the girl chopping at vgitables. She was still going at the same steady pace that she was going at when she began talking and was on her last vegetable, which would have taken Emily all day. This girl was different. While she wondered what she had done in Russia, she decided not to ask. She wasn't supposed to like this girl anyway. She was learning all she could about the new imprint for Rachel so Rachel can have something against her.

Once she finished chopping, she looked agitated, but Emily decided not to say anything as the girl pulled out her phone and quickly went through it, a look as if he had seen something she didn't want to before making her way to the living room where the guys were talking. Reaper looked at her cousin, who was laughing with the Jacob guy. "_Izabella,_" Bella looked up at her cousin with wide eyes. "_Charl'z _said that you need to get to the police station quickly. Is important." The brunette rose to her feet and said goodbye to everyone, her cousin waving and following her out the door. Reaper didn't see the importance of teaching _Izabella _how to shoot a gun, but her uncle said that he wanted to buy her a gun to protect herself. She rode silently, picking at the cakes from her bag as they pulled up to Forks Police station. Charlie wa waiting inside for Bella, Reaper nodding to him and walking back home. She wasn't going to stay and watch whatever happened. Hopefully Bella wouldn't come home with a broken arm and not be able to cook food. Reaper liked cooking, but she was very lazy. When she got back inside, she felt something weird, but she had no idea what it was. Looking around, she went through her things and found several articles of clothing missing from her closet. She wondered if Bella had borrowed something from her. She quickly showered and dressed in shorts and a sports bra, going into Bella's room to see where her things were. What she saw caused her to widen her eyes.

He was gone in a flash, but she knew what he was. _"P'yushchiy Men." _she breathed out, the image of his blood red eyes burning into memory. Standing, she looked around to see if any of Bella's things were missing and her face paled at what she found. Bella was missing several articles of clothing as well. She ran back to her room and threw on some random sweatpants and a sweater, throwing her hair up in a bun and grabbing her keys and running out the front door.

When she pulled up to the Cullen residence, she made a beeline for the door and knocked rapidle, pacing as she hoped someone was home. The door opened to reveal the tan man that was staring at her at the Cullen home. "Come on in. They were expecting you." She made her way inside, knowing that she looked rediculus. In the sitting room, there were a lot of people there. Those men, what she assumed to be their girlfriends, and the Cullens. "Is there something you need to share with us, Ms. Swa-" "Chenkov." Carlisle corrected himself quickly. "Ms. Chenkov?" She took a deep breath and started talking. _"Charl'z poprosil menya brosit' Izabellu ot v politseyskom uchastke dlya to, chto on khotel , chtoby nauchit' yeye, i ya sdelal , tak chto ya poshel domoy . Kogda ya vernulsya domoy , ya ponyal, chto chast' moyey odezhdy ne khvatalo , tak chto ya podumal , chto Izabella zaimstvovali chast' moyey odezhdy . YA prinyal dush i nadet' pizhamu , togda ya poshel v komnatu Izabelly , chtoby poluchit' svoi veshchi , i on byl tam." _The blonde one, Jasper, looked at her and nodded, everyone around him watching the girl with a confused expression, but stopped when Edward translated for them. _"Kto eto byl?" _She looked at him and glared slightly. "I would appreciate it if you didn't insuly my intelligence. You know what and I know what, Jasper." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "This fight with Victoria needs to be prevented. She wants to kill Bella and isn't going to stop until she does." Reaper didn't need an explaination. A crazy vampire wanted to kill her cousin. Jasper looked at the smaller girl and sighed as she looked like she was thinking. "What's going on in that head of yours, Constantine?" She scoffed at the use of her birth name. So he did good research. "I'm going to miss those clothes he took," she said as she toyed with her keys. "I need to head home now. _Izabella _and _Charl'z_ should be on their way back and I didn't put on shoes when I ran out the door to inform you. I'll be leaving now. I know that you have a busy day in the morning." She tuned on her heel and left, everyone watching after her.

_P'yushchiy Men_ **Drinker of Man**

_Charl'z poprosil menya brosit' Izabellu ot v politseyskom uchastke dlya to, chto on khotel , chtoby nauchit' yeye, i ya sdelal , tak chto ya poshel domoy . Kogda ya vernulsya domoy , ya ponyal, chto chast' moyey odezhdy ne khvatalo , tak chto ya podumal , chto Izabella zaimstvovali chast' moyey odezhdy . YA prinyal dush i nadet' pizhamu , togda ya poshel v komnatu Izabelly , chtoby poluchit' svoi veshchi , i on byl tam. _**Charles asked me to drop Isabella off at the police station for something he wanted to teach her and I did, so I walked home. When I got home, I realized that some of my clothes were missing, so I thought that Isabella had borrowed some of my clothes. I took a shower and put on some pajamas, then I went to Isabella's room to get my things and he was in there. **

_Kto eto byl? _**Who was it?**


	3. Jailbird

Sunday morning came and Reaper still hadn't gone to bed. She just simply wasn't tired. Bella was sleeping in her room and she obviously knew that someone had been in her room, but it was Reaper's request that she not find out that her things had been stolen as well. Once the sun rose enough, she stood from her bed, sighing as she looked around her room, spotting her reflection in the mirror. She saw what she had been trying to hide. Her tattoos were obviously out there. When she had them at first, she thought they were beautiful, but the backlash she got for having them made her believe that they made her ugly and undesireable. No man would look at her again once they had seen her tattoos, as they preferred girls that were pretty with flawless skin and beautiful eyes that sparkle. Eyes that tell a million stories without saying a single word. That was one of the reasons she had gotten naked in front of the camera. She loved her job for however short she had it. They made her feel beautiful. They didn't call her names and tell her hurtful things. They called her beautiful and made her feel wonderful. Also, her tattoos weren't visible through her clothes, so she had to wear a bikini. True she didn't get completely naked, but they weren't going to let her forget the little bit she had done. Looking away from the camera and going to take a shower, she dressed for the day got ready to figure out what she wanted to do. She had already refused to go to La Push with Bella, but Edward blackmailed her into going, which really pissed her off, so instead of playing COD all day before she had to go to school, she was stuck at some damn bonfire listening to tribal legends.

Edward came that afternoon while Reaper was sitting on her bed. She hadn't left her room since she went to make a smoothie for breakfast. Bella knocked on her door and she stood, grabbing her bag and heading out. She opened the door to her room and followed her cousin to her Rover, not having wanted to ride in the car with Edward. She pulled off behind him and they made their way to Jacob, since the Cullens weren't allowed on their lands because of something someone else had done. She followed them to the red house, where there were already people waiting to start the fire. "Bella walked up to her car and looked at her cousin. "The bonfire is going to start in three hours. Are you sure you're okay? You look... upset." She looked around and sighed. She realized that this was not how she wanted to spend her time. She didn't want to offend them like they had offended her, but she didn't want to be at the reservation with those people. They held too much malice and were a little too eager to be the ones to play god in this battle. This fight had nothing to do with them, yet they wanted to get themselves involved simply because it was under the pretence of killing a vampire. "Ride with me, _Izabella. _I want to tell you something. Don't worry about the bonfire. I'll have you back in time." Bella nodded and climbed into the car, looking back at Jacob as they pulled off. They rode for about twenty minutes, to a secluded parking lot at the edge of Forks.

Reaper wasted no time with what she had to say. "I know what's going on with you, _Izabella_." Bella felt immediate panic, choosing to play dumb. "What are you talking about, Reaper?" The girl looked at her cousin to show that she didn't like it when people played dumb. "I know about the Cullens, the shifters, Victoria, and her little band of freerange misfits." Bella stared at her cousin as she looked out the front winshield. "I'm only telling you this because I do not like going to La Push. Edward blackmailed me into going last night. He threatened that if I didn't comply, he would tell you that I knew about everything and you would insist that I tag along with you anyway because they would be protecting me." Bella scrunched up her face and sighed. "They will be protecting you, Reaper. The wolves are designed to kill vampires." The younger woman scoffed. "You don't know a fraction of what you need to and neither do they. They are unawae of all the creatures that go bump in the night and what they are designed to do. Trust me when I say a vampire is the least of your worries." At that, Bella looked at her cousin and tried to word her sentence better. "How do you know about this?" Reaper sighed, craiing her hands in her lap. "I was raised in an ancient family of Slayers and Guardians. A Slayer is a killer of the supernatural and a Guardian protects them. My father is a Guardian and my mother is a Slayer. She despises all creatures of every kind. When I was three, I was sent away to the Vatican to become the first Outcast of our family in fifty years. Your father never became a Slayer because he lacked the potential to become one, so in turn, you don't have it. Once our grandfather found out that Charlie had no potential, he wrote him off. That wasn't the only reason, though. I won't go into much detail about it because it is for him to tell you and not me. I was raised to be able to kill without hesitation, no matter what my emotions told me to do. Over time, I stopped developing emotions like remorse, love, or sadness. When I was seventeen, I left the Vatican and went back home to discover that my parents were no longer together, my father had moved to Romania and was travelling the world, so my mother was able to keep me. I lived in her new home in Russia for that period of time, and when I turned eighteen, I went through a rebellious phase I'm not going to say all of the things that I have done, but just know that I hope no one here finds out. I like living here, but at the same time, I don't like it. It's peaceful, but I'm not too crazy about living in peace. I'm gong to talk to _Charl'z_ about getting myself a place in Seattle once graduation has ended next month, since that is where I want to live. Now that I'm eighteen, he really can't stop me from moving out, simply tell me that it isn't a good idea to go so far away, but I will visit all the time." Bella watched her cousin with wide eyes. She didn't know where to start, what questions to ask without feeling stupid, or any of that. "Why can't I be a Slayer?" Reaper smiled. "Would you ever kill the Cullens?" Bella shook her head rapidlly. "That is why." With that, she started the car and they made their way back to La Push.

When they pulled up, Jacob was standing with a few of his shifter friends and they looked frantic. Bella got out of the car and walked towards them and Jacob looked like he had jizzed or something. "Bella! Where were you? I was so worried." Reaper rolled her eyes and drove home to play COD like she had planned to. She didn't want to go to school the next morning, but she didn't really care that she had to go either. It was just a way to ov=ccupy her time. In the Vatican, studies were very important as well as combat training, so it was very hard to have leisure time. It hd gotten pretty dark, causing her to look into the clock by her bed to see that it was one in the morning. She picked up her phone and saw that she had missed several text messages from Bella. They were all about spending the night atnthe Cullen home, which she really didn't care about. She didn't bother to get dressed in her pajamas as she fell into bed, falling asleep soon after she closed her eyes.

The next morning, she looked around the room, sighing as she headed for the closet, took a shower, and put on her clothes for the day. She made a quick breakfast of granola cereal and a Monster before getting in her car and driving to school. She was so tired of the dreary weather. It was always raining and she just didn't like that. She was ready for it to snow or something, but it was April, so no luck there. She drove through Forks with minimum red lights and pulled up at school a few minutes before first bell. When she got out of the car, she felt someone staring at her, causing her to turn and see who it was. She regretted it as soon as she did. It was Paul's girlfriend and the girl she hit in the face. _That's that bitch that hit me in the face with a fucking volleyball. Wait until lunch. I got her ass. Are you guys coming?_ She knew that the wolves were going to their school because of something that happened to their school, but she didn't have class with any of them aside from gym. For that they were all there. Once everyone started going in, she followed, sure to keep an eye out for that girl. As the day ticked on, she had no idea what would happen at lunch. It looked like she was going to have to find out, which was bad luck for Ms. Mallory, because she had decided to humiliate the wrong person.

Lunch rolled by and she didn't know what to do with herself. She considered skipping again, but Bella would be suspicious, plus the Cullens weren't there that day, so no Alice to predict what would happen. She bought the same thing she bought on her first day and made her way to a table by herself. Bella was with her friends and Reaper really didn't want to be bothered with conversation. She heard footsteps coming and paid them no mind as she was literally in a crowded room full of people. As she sipped her monster, she felt something warm fall over her head, rendering her immobile for about half a second before turning to see Lauren Mallory smirking from ear to ear. As soon as Reaper was facing her, she took a carton of milk and dumped it over her head, soaking the girl from head to toe. The entire lunch room was quiet as Lauren threw the empty carton in Reaper's face. She and Jessica high fived as they watched the girl pick up the tray, thinking nothing of it as Bella leaped to her feet, trying to stop her cousin before it happened. "REAPER N-" But it was too late. Her cousin had already taken the tray and slammed it into the side of Lauren's head, causing the girl to fall face first on the floor. Then, Reaper turned on Rachel, Paul's girlfriend, but by this time one of the wolves were able to lift her off of her feet and carry her out of the lunchroom kicking and screaming, her cousin following close behind.

When they got in the hallway, Reaper was takng her frustrations out on whoever was holding onto her , biting down on their shoulder as she beat on their hands, trying to get them to drop her. "I don't care how much you fight. I'm not letting you go until you calm down." At those words, she started kicking again and they threw her over their shoulder, wincing as she pummeled their back. "Thanks, Jared." Bella said as her cousin shouted obscenities definately not in a Russian accent. It sunded more English than anything. "I demand that you put me down right now, you FUCKING Neanderthal!" She yelled as she tried to bute him again as the three of them made their way to the gym, since there were showers there. Bella held her cousin's gym bag, as she had asked to put some of her clothes in there as well. "PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN RIGHT NO- Gimme gimme!" Bella waved a Monster in her cousin's face. "I'll give it to you if you promise to calm down." Reaper reached for it frantically, kicking Jared in he shoulder to try and get closer to it. "Promise! Promise!" Bella told Jared to let her down and she snatched the can from her cousin, running to the gym with the bag in hand, Bella wondering when she got it. "Paul sure has his work cut out for him," he said as he rubbed his aching back. Bella scoffed. "You don't know the half of it."

She was sure she had gone through this bag a hundred times, but there was just nothing there. "I grabbed the wrong bag." she said to herself, huffing as she looked around. There were no sweatpants or anything. She was literally fucked. All she had were her shorts and the sports bra, nothing else. She sighed and picked up her pone, about to call Bella when there was a voice in the locker room. "How do you know she's Paul's imprint?" There was a scoff. "Get it through your head, Kim. He hasn't touched me since that leech lover's cousin got here. Ever since that day in the gym, things have changed. I know it and I'm going to confront him about it when we get in the gym. Right in front of that bitch. He's obviously going to deny it, and when she sees him kiss me, her reaction will tell it all." There was a sigh, "Rach, don't you think thi is taking it a bit far? I mean, neither of them have acted on it and Jacob said it himself that Reaper doesn't even like being on the reservation because she knows that you and Emily don't like her. I don't think you should mess with the imprint bond like that. Bad things could happen. You saw what she did to Lauren. I'd hate for that to be you too." She looked through the crack in the shower stall and saw Rachel walk towards KIm. "Either you're with me or you're against me, Kim. I thought you were my best friend! You're supposed to have my back! Before me, you had no one! You still have no one! Without me, you would have never met Jared and you know that you owe me indefinitely." Kim hung her head. "Alright, Rachel. I'll help you." Rachel smiled fakely and left Kim with her head hung low. "What am I doing?" Kim said as she walked out of the locker rooms and into the gym

As Reaper pulled on her shorts, she wondered what she would do about Rachel. It was obvious that the girl had it out for her, but she didn't know what to do about that imprint thing. Sure she knew about it, and the idea disturbed her, but she didn't care. She didn't want him to be anything to her, so he should live long and prosperously. He was going to die in eighty years anyway. She exited the cubicle she was in and searched the gym for Bella, seeing her sitting with Jacob, her back turned to her cousin. Reaper tried to get her attention to no avail, but she did attract a little unwanted attention. "Chenkov! Class started thirty minutes ago! Got out here!" She tried to wave her cousin, but Bella would not turn around and she knew Jacob could see her. "Chenkov! Don't make me have to come in there and get you!" She sighed, "I need different clothes!" She siad, hoping he would understand. "I don't see anything wrong with what you have on!" She shook her head, signaling that she wasn't coming out. "Someone go get Chenkov out of the locker room! I don't care who does it!" She started to protest when she saw Quil and Embry coming towards her, choosing instead to turn on her heel and run away, hiding in one of the stalls. She found a hiding spot on top of the lockers. They walked right past her several times and as luck would have it, she started to get and itch in her nose. She tried to shake it off, but she seezed before she could cover her mouth, just as they were walking past her. She didn't come down without a fight, but they eventually got her down, carrying her out into the busy gym. She was rapidly cursing them out in Russian, but they didn't understand her, so they just made their way over to where the pack was sitting, plopping her on her feet in front of everyone. They started to walk off when she turned and kicked both of them in the shins, causing Quil to yelp and Embry to clutch his wounded shin. She sat on the floor and pouted until she started feeling antsy. Then, she stood, everyone finally noticing her tattoos. "Holy shit." Seth said as he reached out to ouch her arm, but she stepped away from him. "I'm going to do some stuff." With that, she ran out to the volleyball net.

She actually enjoyed playing volleyball, even though she couldn't use her full potential, having to fall a few times for show. She felt eyes on her and she knew it was him. He always stared at her and it worked her nerves, but she wasn't going to pay attention to some man who was ashamed of her, even if she didn't want to be with him. As she was hitting the volleyball, she saw someone at the door way and hung her head when she saw it was the police. The principal pointed her out and they all walked over to the coach. He looked at her and called her over, "Chenkov! Over here please." She noticed everyone else was watching her, but made her way over to them. "Corinthian Chenkov?" she nodded and he held up some cuffs. "You are under arrest for the assault of Lauren Mallory. Please spread your legs evenly and put your hands behind your head. Do you have any weapons in your possession?" She scoffed, "If I did, I would have used them on Lauren Mallory." He didn't respond as he read her rights to her, cuffing her a little too tight for comfort, and led her out of the gym.

Four hours later found her in a cell with a few other women, each of them waiting for someone to bail them out. The biggest one walked up to her and looked down at her. "What are you doing here, Sweetness?" She looke up at the woman with a blank expression. "I am not in the mood for banter. Come another day and I might be able to entertain you, but right now is a bad time." The girl's smile shrinked as she looked at her. Neither of them looked like they were that old, but she knew that looks could be deceiving. "I don't think you get how t works here, so I guess I'll have to break you into the rules. I'm the boss dog around here. I'm the one who gets all that she wants. If I don't get what I want, I get upset, and I'm sure you don't want to see me upset. Right now, I want to have a conversation with the new candy here and the new candy is going to talk back. Now as I said, what are you doing here, Swetness?" Reaper looked at her and blinked, not answering, but simply staring. Standing, she moved to the other side of the cell. "Looks like we got us a feisty one, girls." The woman walked up to Reaper and he looked up at her. "I guess I'll have to show you what happens to people who thing they can get away with shit like that." She walked up to Reaper, not flinching as the smaller girl got up, coming withing kicking distance and struck her foot out, a sickening crack sounding as thelarger woman fell to the ground screaming and clutching her leg. Reaper kneeled next to her, her expression calm. "My name is Reaper Chenkov. What you are experiencing is a minor fracture in your leg. If you continue to talk to me, I will have no problem taking my time and gutting you like a fucking fish. Now scream for your savior." She stood and went back to her seat while the woman yelled at the top of her lungs. A guard camein and looked at her and then at Reaper, calling for someone to come get the woman off of the ground. "You lucked out today. Your uncle is bailing you out." She scoffed and allowed herself to be led towards where she would be discharged. Once she had gotten all of her things, she saw Charlie pacing in the front of the juvenile. When he saw her, he looked relieved. "I cannot believe that after only two days you're already being arrested for assaulting someone!" He said as they drove towards his house. "Tomorrow you're going to go to the Mallory home and tell them that you're sorry for attacking their daughter. They said if they get an apology, they won't press charges. Until then, you're grounded. No leaving the house unless it's to go to school." She had yet to say anything to him as they pulled up to his home, her getting out of the car and walking inside without so much a a backwards glance.

When she got in her room, she closed the door and looked outside. It wasn't raining, but a gloom hung over the mountain town. She hated that the place was so dull, but it had it's advantages. The community was close knit and small, not many secrets to hold, plus the place didn't exactly scream that it was tingling with supernatural activity. As she sat there, she got a call on her cellular phone. Picking it up she saw that it was an unknown number. She pressed the button, the person speaking immediately. _"Anata wa sore ga, shinigami o anata no hōrudo o shutoku suru koto ga ikani muzukashī shitte imasu ka?__" _She sighed in relief as the voice, happy to hear it after so long. _"Chichi." _she said, a smile spreading from ear to ear on her face.

_Anata wa sore ga, shinigami o anata no hōrudo o shutoku suru koto ga ikani muzukashī shitte imasu ka? _**Are you aware how hard it is to get a hold of you, Reaper? **


	4. New Mommy?

"Corinthian, I have heard about what happened with your cousin. Do not interfere in this matter." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I don't know what to do, Father. I have tried everything I could blending in as a human and it is not what I expected at all. I have already been arrested in this place for defending myself." There was a sigh. "Why don't you go back to the Vatican?" She shook her head. "I have betrayed them. They will not accept me as one of their own. I am a traitor." She hung her head as she looked at her feet. She wasn't completely honest with Isabella about what she said about her time in the Vatican or about them being related. Sure she had been raised to call her a cousin, but they weren't. Her father had found her in a basket in the Italian countryside when she was a baby. Her biological mother had given birth to her and simply left her to die. She had no idea who her biological parents were until she turned thirteen. She had awakened early one morning to a voice that was whispering her name. She searched for hours until she came across a field with a stream running through it. On the other side of the stream, there was a man. He simply stared at her unil the sun rose. He never said anything, but she could hear him. It was like he was telling her a story that she simply was not supposed to hear. There were tales of a war in the heavens, how jealousy destroyed the order of the world, how humans needed to suffer for their misgivings. It was simply terrible, but once she found the voice to ask him who he was, he was gone and she heard her name being called again, but it was loud, unlike the soft way the man had said it, but it was very far and it was over a low hum, like several individual voices. It confused her because this had never heard it before. When she looked around, it was nighttime and she was miles away from the Vatican. When she finally made it back to the Vatican, one of the priests asked her where she had been all day, and when she told him she was there, he asked how she knew to come there. She didn't want to seem like she had lost her mind, so she told him she was just wandering, and he explained to her that the place she went was exactly where her father had found her. She simply stood there, wondering what the hell had happened to her, but she was in shock, so she went ahead and went to bed. When she woke up the next morning, she had marks on her shoulders, bold as day. She looked them up, and got the shock of a lifetime. They were the marks of the Angels, more specifically Lucifer and Azrael, even more specifically, a protection symbol for a child. She didn't want to believe it, so she told no one. She went a whole three years hiding it until a nurse saw it after she had been injured by a Child of the Moon. The woman reported it to the head priest and she was expelled from the Vatican and banned from ever returning, landing her with he woman who filled in as her mother, who was nowhere near as loving as her father, but she wanted to get back at him, so she accepted the girl in her home. "I just want you to be safe. Now I have to leave now. I will try to call you whenever I can." With that, he hung up, leaving her to her own silence.

The next morning, she was at the school early. She had no intention of apologizing to the Mallorys and she had no intention of making any social contact with anyone that day, especially anyone supernatural. She was in a bad mood and if anyone approached her other than her teachers, they were going to either be ignored or explicitly cursed out. Class went by excruciatingly slow and she just wanted the day to be over with, but her luck wasn't very good as she was approached in lunch by Lauren, Jessica, Kim and Rachel. She was siting by herself in a chair that had it's back to the wall when they came towards her. She didn't pay them any mind as she closed her eyes and laid her head back on the chair. She had decided on a tee shirt and jeans with boots that day, not bothering to put much effort into her hair, simply putting it up in a ponytail. Lauren cleared her throat and Reaper looked up at her with an annoyed expression. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She had already gone to her anger management counselor that had been assigned to her that morning and she was just in no mood for their shit. They were starting to get a taste of what she was really like in Russia once someone had pissed her off to the point where she pummeled their face in. "I think an apology is in order to me." She saw her cousin walking towards them with Alice, but even she knew that they weren't going to make it in time, even if she did decide to do something to either one or all three of them. Reaper rose to her feet and stood in front of Jessica, who was taller than her. "I am going to say this once and only once. Just because your boyfriends are big and bad, doesn't mean you are. If you ever approach me again like you have now, I will not hesitate to do more than hit you with something. Now move," With that, she pushed the taller girl back, walking past them and leaving the lunchroom in a hush.

She was told to take it eas at gym, so she sa out with her cousin, only speaking when spoken to. "Charlie said you're not gounded anymore. I told him what Lauren did." Reaper nodded, putting her head in her hands. "Well if that's the case, I'm going shopping in Port Angeles today. I'm staying the night there, too. Do you want to come along?" Bella shrugged, but sighed. "Alice will want to come." Reaper shrugged. "I don't care. Just tell her to be there by the time I leave." Bella nodded as the bell to signal the end of class sounded, causing Reaper to get up and walk out of the gym without so much as a backwards glance.

A long shower really went a long way for her as she was completely relaxed as she got ready for the mall. Once her hair was washed, she let it fall down her back, still slightly damp. Before she knew it, there was a door closing, Bella yelling, "I'm home!" She finished doing her makeup, adding a little gloss to finish her lipstick. She had put forth the effort to wear matching underwear and everything. She figured she looked presentable enough and made her way out the door, pinning her sunglasses above her head. She packed an extra bag of clothes, underwear, pajamas, and extras as she looked around to see if she was missing anything, seeing that she wasn't before taking her bags to her car, having already texted Charlie that she and Bella would not be returning until the next day and were with Alice and Leah Clearwater. Leah didn't want to go, but Kim said that she wanted to go(which she knew was a lie), so Leah was forced to accompany her. Kim was riding in Alice's Porsche with Bella and Reaper offered to take Leah. She felt for the she-wolf and she wanted to give Leah the shopping experience of a lifetime. She made her way to her car as everyone got in with Alice and surprisingly Rosalie, stopping in her tracks when she saw that Paul and Rachel were there. Once she got over the initial shock, she went to Leah with a nervous smile on her face. "Hello," she said, her hands behind her back as she shifted from one foot to the other. She didn't know how the woman would react to what she was going to say, so she didn't know how to say it. Leah looked at her with a scrunched up face. "Yes?" Reaper took a deep breath and simply said it. "I know how you feel." Leah raised an eyebrow at this, but allowed the girl to continue. "I mean, I know how it feels when people are mean and hurtful to you for no particular reason over things that you didn't do wrong. I know this doesn't make up for what they've done to you, but I want to help you get over it and move on with your life so that you can show them that you won't be affected by their negativity." Leah looked at the girl in a new light and nodded. "How do you propose we do that?" Reaper smiled widely. "Easy. Shopping." With that, she waved her over to her truck and they got in, pulling off with everyone behind them.

The ride to Port Angeles was enjoyable, as they were going to set their own paces, everyone meeting the others at the hotel. Reaper would get there first because she had to pay for the rooms that they would be staying in. She didn't have to, but she offered to pay since the trip was her idea. She didn't want money from anyone and she refused to accept any money from Alice when she found out where they were staying. She, Alice, and Rosalie were actually getting pretty cozy with each other after exchanging phone numbers. As she and Leah made their way to the place, she saw a Taco Bell and she had to stop. She bought two Black cherry slushies and kept on the road. Alice and Rosalie had to stop for gas, so they were all left behind. Reaper and Leah made it to the hotel in time. "Olympic Lodge?" Leah said as she looked at the sign of the hotel they pulled up to. The place was so... white. There were golf courses and all of that stuff. "I got the best place I could find on such short notice. I hope you don't mind." Leah looked up at the girl as she went through her purse, making sure that she had everything she needed to book a room on the spot. She genuinely thought that this place wasn't good enough when it probably cost more for one night than Leah's whole rent in one month. "I don't mind at all." Leah said as she smiled. "Alright," Reaper seemed to have a better mood. "I'll go book our rooms and you can get the bags." Leah nodded and watched behind her as she went inside the lobby.

When Leah came in, Reaper was holding the keys in her hand. in total, there were fourteen keys, meaning that she ha paid for seven rooms. Raisa handed her two keys. "Here are your keys," Reaper said as she she nodded and turned to the receptionist. "When my companions come, can you tell them to come to my room and I will give them their room keys. The woman nodded and she made her way to her room. As she was walking, she saw a small child running around the floor. She didn't know why, but the child looked very familiar for some reason. Whatever she was doing, she seemed scared. It was a little girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, and tears streaming down her face. "Daddy?" she called as she looked down the empty halls. "Daddy?" she called again, tears streaming down her face. In an instant, she placed her bag on the floor of he partially opened door, closing it and slowly approaching the girl. "Excuse me," she said, kneeling in front of the girl. "Do you need help finding your daddy?" The little girl nodded. She has seen this woman before, but she couldn't put a name to a face. "Yes ma'am." the little girl said, her voice trembling a bit, thick with a Russian accent. "_Khorosho , gde vy posledniy raz videli ikh ? My budem smotret' tam i togda, vozmozhno, oni tam , v poryadke?_" The girl nodded , happy that someone could understand her, as she tried to hold onto the familiar lady's leg, but couldn't because her jeans were a little tight. Reaper saw this and picked her up, them making small talk as they looked through the halls of the lodge. She could see how she had gotten lost. There were many turns in odd places. When they got to the place where she had last seen her parent, they waited there for a few minutes, but no one came. Reaper tapped her chin and sighed. "_Vy pomnite , kakoy nomer vy byli v?" She shook her head. "Kak tebya zovut?" _she asked. "Mikayla," she said, rubbing her irritated eyes. "_Khorosho , Mikayla . Davay otvezem tebya k lobbi, i my budem zhdat' vashego ottsa i materi , khorosho_?" Mikayla nodded and they made their way back to the lobby. When she got there, she didn't see anyone, so she decided to distract Mikayla until someone arrived for her. "_Vy golodny ? Vy khotite, chtoby nekotoryye konfety ili morozhenoye_?" Mikayla nodded, allowing the woman whose name she didn't learn carry her to some ice cream.

Reaper sat at the table Mikayla was sitting at and looked around for anyone that was hoping to find a child, but all she got Rachel Black coming to the front desk with the world's worst attitude. She could see the woman at the desk growing agitated when Alice quickly came down and diffused the situation, finally seeing Reaper sitting with the little girl and leafing through a magazine and conversing with the small child. She walked over to Reaper, Rosalie, Kim, Bella and Paul coming after her, Paul holding Rachel by her waist. Alice smiled to Mikayla when they approached the table with the two women sitting without a care in the world. "Hello, who is this cute little girl?" Reaper didn't look up from her magazine, answering. "This is Mikayla, _Mikayla , eto Elis Kallen , Rozali Kheyl , Izabella Svon , Pol Lahote , Reychel Blek, i Kim Connweller_." Mikayla waved to them all, but all she got from Rachel was an ugly look. "_Pochemu ona dolzhna byt' takaya suka_ ?" Mikayla asked Reaper, causing her to choke on the juice that she had been drinking. Bella patting her back until she was breathing regularly. Mikayla didn't see what was funny. She was serious. "_Nezavisimo ot togo, naskol'ko verno , chto yest', vy ne mozhete govorit' takiye veshchi vslukh . Eto nemnogo grubo._" The girl smiled, "_Ona ne znayet, chto ya skazal . Ty yedinstvennyy, kto mozhet menya ponyat'." _she said, looking up at Reaper. Reaper started t answer when a voice interrupted her. "No. She's not." Mikayla turned around in her seat, her eyes wide. "Daddy!"

The man was tall and handsome, definitely something of a bodybuilder, as his chest was as wide as a damn door. "Corinthian," he said as he nodded to her, "Dante," she said, picking her magazine back up and searching through the pages. The others looked between the two as the man stood there and Reaper went through the book. "Thank you for watching my daughter." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Run along now." She knew the little girl looked familiar, and it turned out her assumptions were correct. Mikayla was her goddaughter, no doubt about it. As a matter of fact, her name is Mikayla Corinthian Coriar, as her mother felt so fit to name her. She had also been exiled from the church, but before Reaper was, but it was because she was pregnant. They were very young and she was raped in town and she made Reaper promise not to tell anyone. They were fourteen years old at the time, meaning that Mikayla would be five soon. Five an without a mother. Razier, her birth mother, was killed by a shifter, more specifically, Mikayla's father. Mikayla is the fifth child ever born of a vampire hybrid and a shifter, something that was very rare, causing Razier to flee Italy and move to a village in Alaska, but not before making Corithian the godmother of her daughtr. They wrote many times, exchanging pictures and all, Reaper being constantly updated on her goddaughter's condition, any attempts at finance being sent back. It was that way for most of Mikayla's life, but then the letters stopped coming and she never saw Razier again. That was until six months before she was sent off and she got a letter inviting her to Razier's funeral. She went to the grave site once everyone was gone, but she couldn't stomach going to the funeral. She felt his eyes on her as he looked around at everyone watching them. "A word, if you may?" She nodded, standing and walking out of the hotel with him tightly gripping Mikayla's hand.

Once they got out to his car and he was able to buckle Mikayla into her booster seat, he turned on Reaper. "What the hell kind of godmother are you?" She looked at him and sighed. "What are you carrying on about now?" He looked at her with wide eyes. "You weren't there when she needed you the most! I have been endlessly searching for you and I haven't been able to find you and one day you just show up out of nowhere? What kind of game are you playing at?" She looked at him. "Evidently, you have not been searching hard enough. I have been in Russia since I was seventeen and I have been here for a few days. If you were really trying to find me, you would have by now." He glared at her. "This little girl needs you, Corinthian." The younger woman sighed, looking at the girl, who was pretending that she couldn't hear them. "I will try the best that I can, Dante, but I am not making any promises. Why would you want her with me and force her into the life her mother died trying to keep her away from?" He huffed, not knowing what to say. He had never thought of it that way, to be honest. All he knew was that Razier left Corinthian custody of Mikayla and he had been searching for her for six months without even the slightest idea of where she might be since he didn't know much about her, so he didn't know that she was sent to Russia after Razier was expelled from the school they were going to. He didn't know much about it, but he remembered her saying it was a Catholic school for gifted individuals, but nothing more. It seemed that no one actually knew Reaper, simply of her, but those were just that she was always secluded and always fought for no reason. "I don't know what to say. She knows that she gets to meet her mother's best friend and even gets to live with her to learn about her mother, things that I don't know because I was just a trusted family friend. We have been searching for you since the reading of Razier's will and we couldn't find you. Razier even taught her daughter Russian so she could easily communicate with you. It is your first language, isn't it?" She nodded, a lie in itself. She had been doing a lot of lying recently. He looked to the car and sighed as they noticed the little girl staring at them. She walked towards the car, not giving him time to consider warning her.

She looked to Mikayla and the girl looked back. "Do you like living with Dante?" she asked as she watched for the girl's facial expressions to change. The girl nodded, but her face wasn't permanent. "But I will go live with my new Mommy. She was Mommy's friend. Mommy said I would know her by the marks on her shoulders. Reaper smiled, knowing that there was no getting out of Razier when she knew something was wrong. She remembered the day that she had been cornered in the shower and Razier forced her to tell where they had come from, as she had seen them while they were training. When she told her, she expected her to run away screaming and tell on her, but she never told anyone about it and she never judged Reaper because of it. "Do you know what they look like?" Mikayla nodded and moved Reaper's shirt to the side, pointing at the markings on her shoulder, bold as day. It caught her off guard for a bit, but she didn't show it. "They look like that," Mikayla said, her eyes watering a little as she hung her head. Reaper sighed, wondering what she was going to do. She couldn't take her to Charlie's and she didn't want to burden Dante any further. "Do you want to live with me? You don't have to do anything you on't want to do if it's not important. If you want to stay with him, I'll understand." She watched as Mikayla shook her head, her eyes growing a bit more watery. "I want to live in a house. I don't want to stay at hotels anymore. I don't want to run anymore." She sighed and ran a hand across the little girl's face to clear her tears. She looked to her and smiled slightly. "Well I'll make a deal with you, okay?" Mikayla looked up at her and waited for what she would say. "I will I will try my best to make it so that you never run again." Mikayla smiled and then frowned. "What's the catch?" She laughed slightly. "You have to go to school and you have to listen to me. I mean when I tell you to run, you run as fast as you can and you don't look back, come back, or stop for me because you'll know that I will come right behind you as soon as I get the chance, alright? Also I want you to train so you'll be able to protect yourself when I'm no longer around to help you. If you do that for me, I promise that I will show you the world and tell you whatever you want to know. Is that alright?" Mikayla nodded quickly. "It's not going to be easy, but I want you to stay with Dante for one month and I will have everything situated for us, alright?" Mikayla shook her head, "No, I just found you. I want to come live with you." Reaper shook her head. "I don't live on my own right now, _Milaya_. I promise you in exactly one month, I will have us a place to live and you will come to stay with me. No more wigs, no more makeup, no more contacts, and no more Flippers." Mikayla didn't ask her how she knew about it, she knew that Reaper was smart. Her mother told her that. The little that she did know about her godmother, she loved to hear from her mother and she would constantly ask her mother to tell her about her godmother and her mother would tell her wholeheartedly. "Do you want to spend the day with me? No wigs, no contacts, no makeup, no Flipper." It was silent before the little girl nodded, Reaper unbuckling her from her booster seat and pulling her up. They both looked up at Dante, but he wasn't looking at them. His eyes were glued elsewhere, right on Leah Clearwater. "Oh no," Reaper said as she looked between the two. This was bad. This was very, very bad and it wasn't going to end well.

_Khorosho , gde vy posledniy raz videli ikh? My budem smotret' tam i togda, vozmozhno, oni tam, v poryadke?_ **Alright, where did you last see them? We'll look there and then maybe they're there, alright?**

_Vy pomnite , kakoy nomer vy byli v? _**Do you remember what room you were in?**

_Kak tebya zovut? _**What is your name?**

_Vy golodny ? Vy khotite, chtoby nekotoryye konfety ili morozhenoye? _**Are you hungry? Do you want some candy or some ice cream?" **

_Mikayla , eto Elis Kallen , Rozali Kheyl , Izabella Svon , Pol Lahote , Reychel Blek, i Kim Connweller. _**Mikayla, this is Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Isabella Swan, Paul Lahote, Rachel Black, and Kim Connweller.**

_Pochemu ona dolzhna byt' takaya suka? _**Why does she have to be such a bitch?**

_Milaya_ **Sweetheart**

**Flipper- A flipper is a dental cover, mostly used by entertainers when they have what's not viewed as the "perfect smile." If you've seen the movie Salt, she used one to cover her teeth. I think a better name for them is Veneres(sp?). I'm going off of memory, so I hope you get the gist.**


	5. Someone's Moving Out

**Hello, my adorable little Rippers! I forgot to meantion, since most people don't really check out the profile of the reader when they read th stories, I actually put the outfits that my characters wear in all of my fanfics on Polyvore at .com along with random shit that I just throw together.**

Mikayla looked between Dante and Leah as well as her godmother covered her face with her hands. "I think they like each other," she said as she leaned into her godmother's ear. Reaper smiled, deciding to interrupt the two before they realized what had happened. It was another rare occurence. A double imprint wasn't easy to come by, as shifters tend to imprint on humans, but it ws a refreshing thing, seen as good luck in the shifter community, the sign of a new pack. All Alpha couples were double imprints, meaning that Leah was an Alpha, well, Luna, which explained why she was so outspoken and bold. "Hey, people. Need I remind you that you're in the middle of a parking lot? Leah was the first to snap out of it, "Oh my god," she said, running a hand through her hair. She looked at Dante and her arms fell to the side. He went from simply standing there to pacing. Reaper picked up Mikayla and headed to her truck. "So I see that you guys are going through a bit of an issue. We're going shopping, so tonight we'll be back and hopefully the two of you haven't killed each other. Let me go ahead and get right here," she said, whipping out a tape measure and wrapping it around Leah's waist. "I promised shopping, and shopping you shall get, but you all look very... preoccupied with stuff. So I'll buy, you tell me what's good and I'l keep or trash it. We're gonna just go now." She said as she fitted Mikayla in her booster seat and drove away, leaving the two to their fates.

When they got to the store, they were in the car for a while so that Reaper could take off all of the cosmetic covers that she was sure the girl had to go through at least three tims a week. She scrubbed makeup off of her face, helped her out of the contacts, and tugged the blonde wig off of her head. It was weird how much Mikayla looked like her for them not to be related in the slightest, but then again it didn't surprise her because she and Razier looked pretty similar, except Razier had red hair, silver eyes, and she was built more athletic. Mikayla had long black hair, silver eyes, an oval shaped face, and she was very slender. She was the spitting image of her mother with dark hair. "See? You are beautiful, _Milaya. _Let's go and get you some things." She pulled Mikayla behind her into the mall and they just started at the first store and made their way on until they ran into Alice. "Hello _Elis._" Mikayla said as she waved. Alice looked between the two confuse. "It's Mikayla." Reaper said, causing Alice to smile down at the younger girl. "Hello, Mikayla." Mikayla smiled. "We got things for Leah. I picked out stuff for her," she looked aroung and up at her godmother, "_Gde suka mamochka?"_ Reaper tried to cover her moth and hide the laugh when Rachel, Kim, Paul, and Jared walked up. Reaper didn't care that Jared was there. All he cared about was that she needed someone to carry all of those damn bags. She and Mikayla had gone to nearly every single store on the first half except for the ones that only sold mens' clothes, but other than that, they had been in every single store. She could tell Mikayla was hungry, so the food court was where they needed to be. "Hey, you." Rachel said as she pulled Paul towards Reaper, but was ignored because Mikayla also wanted to say something. "_Mamochka,"_ she said, pulling on Reaper's shirt. Reaper looked down at Mikayla. "Yes, _Milaya?"_ She looked up at her godmother, _"Mogu li ya imet' kitayskuyu yedu?"_ She tapped her chin, "Alright. Let me just see what she wants and then we'll go get you some, okay?" Mikayla nodded and clutched her godmother's hand. "Yes, Rachel?" Rachel narrowed her eyes. "Who is this brat?" Reaper raised an eyebrow. "How is that any of your business?"Rachel narrowed her eyes at her, a sneer on her face. "When I ask you something, I expect it to be answered, paleface." Reaper blinked at her before Jared broke it up. "Let's be civil, girls. We don't want anyone bringing out the yellow tape." He, Quil, and Embry knew first hand how strong she was. She had literally broken two of his ribs with one punch and he had to go to Dr. Cullen to go and get them rebroken. Reaper glared at Rachel and pulled the little girl behind her.

After shopping, Mikayla and Reaper sat in her hotel room, Mikayla mumbling something through her haze of sleep. _"Mamochka?" _Mikayla said through a yawn, causing Reaper to look down at the girl who used her lap as a bed. _"Chto moya mama vyglyadit?"_ It was silent for a moment before Reaper went through her purse and pulled out a book. It was thin and big enough to put moderately large pictures in. She flipped through a few pages and found one of her and Razier. They were sitting at the Vatican and laughing, Mikayla ran her hand across her mother's face and sighed. "I miss my mommy even though I don't remember her much." Reaper smiled, clutching her a little tighter as she heard her breathing slow, signaling that she was asleep. She stayed up all night and watched the door. She didn't tell Mikayla, but her father was there. She could sense the foul bastard's presence. He was just watching her, and that made her wonder if her goddaughter was truly safe being with Dante right now when he was this emotionally vulnerable. He had just found his imprint and he needed to focus on Leah right now, which meant that he was probably going to come with them to Forks. She had a lot on her mind and she knew that sleep would not be her safe haven that night, so she stayed awake until 4AM, which was the time that they had set to leave. She scooched away from under Mikayla, going to take a shower and dress herself in what she was wearing to school. Once she came out, she got a blanket from her bag and wrapped Mikayla in it, grabbing the bag and carrying her out of the room, which was relatively untouched.

When she got to the lobby, she saw that everyone was up, Kim and Rachel looking rediculus attempting to twin for the day. Reaper finally got all of her shopping done for Leah, her trunk full of the she-wolf's things. Before she handed everything over to her, she made Leah promise not to ask her where she got them and made sure she didn't know how much anythng cost by getting Mikayla to clip the tags off of everything. She found Leah, who was eati g breakfast as they checked out. Once everything as accounted for and Reaper paid for all extras, they set on their way to Forks. The ride was filled with Mikayla sleeping and Reaper wondering where Mikayla was going to sleep because she couldn't stay with Dante now, especially after they had been spotted. Gregorio, and Italian shifter and alpha to the Blood Moon shifter pack in Italy, one of the strongest packs in the world, would stop at nothing to get his hands on Mikayla. Leah was riding with Dante. They seemed to have warmed up to each other very nicely, something that made Reaper happy. Now Sam could suck it because soon, she wouldn't be a member of his pack and she's be on her own. She wouldn't be surprised of she wasn't already out of the pack by now. All that was needed was sex. It didn't take olong for them to get to Forks due to the lack of traffic, getting them there by 6AM.

Reaper carried Mikayla inside and laid her on the bed, sitting in the windowsil and wondering where she was going to take her since Dante was helping Leah move her things from her mother's house, which was bound to be an emotional event, and she had school, so there was no one to watch Mikayla. She picked up her phone and made a call that she really didn't want to, but she had to. The phone rung a few times, and a grogg voice answered on the other end. "Micah, I'm calling in that favor you owe me." A sigh on the other end told her that Micah wasn't going to enjoy this favor at all.

School passed by relatively quickly, but it wasn't until lunch that she got a particularly jumbled phonecall that told her things weren't right on the reservation. She could tell from the sound of the voice that it was Leah. She was crying and there was a lot of yelling in the background, a lot of it she couldn't understand because there was so much noise. She looked around the table and her eyes met Bella. She had decided to sit with the Cullens that day, as she was no longer upset with Eward. "I'm on my way," she said as she hung up and stood from her seat. As she looked around, she notice that none of the shifter pack or their groupies were there. Bella came behind her, talking quickly. "I want to come with you. I don't trust them around you when you're alone." She nodded, wondering where this had come from, but said nothing as they made their way to her car. She quickly picked up Mikayla from Micah on her way to the reservation, that being the only lengthy stop she made, assuring that the small girl was buckled in her seat. Once that was done, they left quickly.

They got there in record time, Reaper barely stopping the car as she unbuckled herself and Mikayla, helping the little girl out of the car and picking her up as they made their way to the source of the noise, which was Sam and Emily's house. Reaper knocked first this tim, surprising her cousinas she stood there, tapping her foot. The door was finally opened by a woman. She was older, but she could tell by the way her face was structured that she was Leah's mother. "How may I help you?" She was very fucking rude. _"Mamochka, ona grubo."_ it was obviously going to be the thing she was going to say, but she was a little surprised Mikayla didn't call Sue Clearwater a bitch too. "I'm looking for a friend of mines. She called me about twenty minutes ago in tears and I'm very concerned." Sue looked between the two girls and her eyes narrowed, "Well she won't be needing any of your-" "Daddy!" Mikayla held out her arms and ran to Dante as Reaper pushed Sue out of the way and let herslf into Sam and Emily's home, Bella close behind.

She entered the room to see Dante holding Leah behind his back as he and Sam stood face to face. This was going to either end in a fight, Emily's feelings getting hurt, or both because she knew from the way he looked at her when she met him that Sam was nowhere near over Leah and the day that he hoped would never come was here. "Don't you ever fucking put your dirty hands on her again or I'll rip you limb from fucking limb." Sam had a glint of what looked like fear in his eye. "He has a kid, Leah! Do you really want to play house with a guy who already pledged his fucking heart to another woman? For all we know, he's still with the bitch right no-" Before he could even finish his sentence, he was on the floor with Reaper's foot to his throat. "How dare you, you lowly creature," She turned to Dante and Leah. "You get your things. You help her." She said, pointing at the two. Mikayla looked up at her. "What do I do?" She smiled, rubbing the smaller girl's hair. "You just sit there and look adorable, _Milaya._" Isabella tapped her shoulder, pointing down. "You still have his neck under your foot." She looked down and lifted her leg, "Oh, well I guess it's time to go. Mikayla and I hve lunch plans." Mikayla nodded. "We're going to get food." She looked to Bella, Leah, and Dante. "You guys are welcome to come. I just have to swing by the house and get us dressed and then we'll get in. Alice and Rosalie already said they'd come since Mikayla said she was in the mood for something organic." Leah nodded. "I think it's the least I could do with all of that money you spent at the mall."Reaper wondered how Leah could have known, but Mikayla pulled on her shirt again. "You left them in the bags, Mommy." She facepalmed. Well that was a dead giveaway. "I'll meet you all at La Bella Italia. We heard they have good food and organic. Plus it's not too far, so we'll make it back before it's too late to watch The Fault In Our Stars at the movies." She looked to Dante and waved him towards her with her finger, noticing that Paul was watching them as she gripped his shirt collar and pulled him behind her.

"Corinthian, what the he-" "He was at the mall." Dante looked at her with a confused expression. "Gregorio was at the mall and he saw Mikayla." Dante's eyes widened. "We've been careful all this time. How did he folow us?" She sighed, not knowing what to do. "I don't think you guys were ever hiding. He's known where you've been al this time, but he waited to try and get her, Now that you've found your imprint, you're going to be a bit weaker to his attempts. Your main objective is Leah now, Dante. Not Mikayla, He's also a pack alpha just like you and he's not hesitating to bring the pain to get her. I know what he's going to let them do to her if he can get his hands on her and trust me when I say that you don't want to know what happens in feral packs to little girls whose mothers can't protect them. If she develops any abilities remotely shifter in any way or form, she'll be an omega wolf and if you thing they treat Leah like shit, what they'll do to Mikayla will make this look like a walk in the park. I cannot stress how important it is that we do not let him come anywhere near her. Do you understand me?" He nodded, trying his best to ignore the two wolves who watched the two talking intensely and closely. A little too closely. Reaper backed up and turned towards her car, getting in after making sure Mikayla was situated, and drove off.

The band of friends met up at La Bella Italia within the hour and quickly went to their reserved tables. Once everything was situated, Mikayla looked to her godmother and sighed lightly. "I saw him too." Reaper looked up from her tea and her eyes widened. She didn't know that Mikayla saw Gregorio. If she did, she had forced it to the back of her mind. "He was staring at me and I didn't like it. It made me feel uncomfortable." She started to say something else when the waitress came to refill their glasses. Once she was gone, Mikayla changed the subject to asking questions abou her mother. Reaper told her as much as she could in that little space of time. Once they had finished eating, they stood and gathered their things, visiting the small shops that lined the streets as everyone got finished with their food. Once that was over, everyone loaded into their vehicles and headed their separate ways, Reaper and Mikayla deciding against The Fault In Our Stars after it was ruined for them by a guy in the theatre, so Mikayla wanted to hang out around the house. Leah came to sit with them since Bella was going to spend the night with the Cullens and the three got a little closer. Not too close on Reaper and Leah's end, but Leah really got to know Mikayla better, which was good because she really wanted to because of her relationship with Dante. She found out that even though she was very impressionable, she was intelligent. She spoke three languages, which was amazing for a five-year-old, she liked that she was very mature and never realy held grudges for long. Another thing was that she was really attatched to Reaper, despite having had only known her for two days. Well, that's how long she assumed the little girl knew her. Mikayla even called her Mommy, which was weird considering. By the time whatever movie they were watching was over, Mikayla fell asleep clutching to Reaper's shirt, leaing the two women to talk.

"I'm just gong to ask what everyone had been dying to ask," Leah said as she watched Reaper stroke the smaller girl's hair. The younger woman looked up to Leah, a signal that she was listening. "What's the story behing your bond with Mikayla? I asked Dante, but he din't have much information, just that her mother left you custoy of her. Why would anyone give up this adorable little girl?" Reaper smiled and picked Mikayla up, carrying her upstairs. She knew that even in sleep, the child had sharp ears and could hear them as she had adapted to become a very light sleper. "I guess Dante didn't tell you the whole story." She sat up and laced her fingers together, "I can't tell you everything because I don't completely trust you just yet, but I can tell you that I am Mikayla's godmother and her biologocal mother is no longer living. How she died isn't important right now, but I have a feeling it will be in due time. She left Mikayla into my care and now she's my ward until she is old enough to care for herself. Until then, my sole purpose is to care for her and do anything I can to make her comfortable." Leah watched as she sighed and rested her chin on her hands. She had never noticed how tired the younger woman looked until now. She could only say that Stress was eating away at her. From what Paul said, she was never asleep when he saw her at night, which was probably why she had bags under her eyes. "When was the last time you actually slept?" She looked over to Leah, eyebrows raised. "It was a few days ago. Unlike vampires, I only sleep when I'm tired. I am a restless person, so I sleep maybe once or twice a week and sometimes if I'm bored." Leah watched the girl play with her fingers. "I should be going. I told Dante that I'd be back by midnight." Reaper nodded, seeing Leah out. Now all she had to do was talk to Charlie about moving out and then to the Quileute elders to live on the reservation for Mikayla's sake. She didn't like the idea, but this move was all about Mikayla.

_Gde suka mamochka? _**Where is the bitch Mommy?**

_Mogu li ya imet' kitayskuyu yedu ? _**Can I have Chinese food?**

_Chto moya mama vyglyadit? _**What did my mom look like?**


	6. Graduation Day

Standing in front of the Quileute Elder home, Reaper wasn't all too convinced that she could do what she was thinking. She didn't even want to move there to begin with, but Gregorio was becoming a large problem. He was now showing himself at times where he assumed that someone's guard was down just to let them know that he was still around. It bothered Danter the most because he was the one being targeted. For the rest of the week, he kept showing up in places here Mikayla would see him and she was not terrified to do anything. She wouldn't eat or sleep unless Reaper was sitting with her or on the other side of the door because she was afraid that he would get her out of Reaper's room. It was hard convincing Charlie that she needed to leave his home, but he was in no position to tell her that she couldn't leave. She and Mikayla had packed all week and decided that even if she couldn't move onto the reservation, she was going to move out so that Mikayla would at least have her own room. She had seen a house that was a bit away from the population of Forks, but still relatively close to La Push and Dante, who lived there. So now, she waited for someone to open the door of the home, Mikayla glued to her side. She heard the door open to reveal an old man who had very weathered skin and wisdom beyond his years, meaning that he was the very man she needed to see. Quil Atera III, also known as Old Quil, was one of her grandfather's contacs when he lived in Forks, so there was no doubt that he knew about Mikayla. "Come in. We've been awaiting your visit all day." She had forgotten that Old Quil was a gifted Seer, an ability that was a bit rare to come by. She gripped Mikayla's hand and led her inside, stopping short when she saw the wolves and their imprints/girlfriends talking with the other elders. "Don't worry, Child. They aren't here for what we want to discuss." She saw Rachel glaring at Mikayla, the smaller girl cutting her eyes and crinkling her nose. _"Mamochka ona snova smotrit na Me."_ Reaper smiled as she felt the smal girl tremble a little, picking her up and following Old Quil. Contrary to Vampires awakening the shifter gene in most individuals, Rachel Black was slowly awakening Mikayla's. She was learning that this was not the way to go about her issue even if Rachel is a total bitch.

Once they entered Old Quil's office he closed the door and locked it, making sure no one came in, as the boys seemed to have Boundary issues and came into a place whenever they felt like it. "I have talked to the other Elders and they don't see why you and the small child should live here. You are an outsider and a very violent one at that. They assume that you will accidentally hurt one of the community members. Plus with Paul's request to stay with Rachel Black, they fear thatyou will go to some drastic measures if she approaches you and he decides to back her up, resulting in the harm of the both of them." She sighed. "I would think that they would know that keeping Mikayla away from Gregorio in m number one priority and that I would never go so far as to jeopardize her safety because some spoiled Native princess doesn't now her place. Being near Gregorio is starting to awaken things in her that no child should ever witness and as much as I hate to admit it, being here is the best way for her to live as normal of a life as she possibly can. Paul and Rachel are none of my concern and we will cross the bridge of Rachel's disturbances in my life when we get there. If I can't live here, I will try asking Kotah in the Makkah tribe. If all fails, I'll move into a home that's close enough where she won't have to worry about Rachel Black or turning into a giant wolf at every turn and I will handle Gregorio myself and make it so he's no one's problem anymore. I don't care how this happens, but Mikayla will not be a victim." Old QUil watched as she helped Mikayla fix the small white sundress she was wearing for the day, her black hair falling down her back in waves. She was a very beautiful child and she looked very much like the woman sitting next to her. She wore a ruffled white top that looked pretty expensive, her makeup was done to what most women wuld see as perfection, her hair was up in a tight bun, and she looked no nonsense. For some reason, he felt uncomfortable in her presence now that all that had been said was out. "I don't normally do this, but I will take the fall for anything bad that happens here. I can tell that this little girl means the world to you and you wouldn't go against you will just for drama over a man." She wondered if this meant exactly what she was thinking it meant. "I will get a realter to contact you about getting a home in La Push," Reaper smiled, standing and shaking his hand. "I'll be in contact." Mikayla waved goodbye to him as they exited the office, noticing everyone still there and glaring at them.

The rest of the month passed quickly and the next thing Reaper knew, she was standing in front of her mirror in her room in her cap and gown. She was graduating with Honors, so she wore all white and she would happily be in the front, but Bella was in the back. She was a little dressed up under her gown because Isabella said that it was custom. She was happy to wear black, though. It was her favorite color. The past month had beenvery uneventful. Leah and ante now had two members other than themselves in their packs, Mike Newton and Erik Yorkie. They were gorgeous now, especially Eric. He had gotten way muscular and even went so far as to get a few tattoos. He grew stubble and everything. Erk imprinted on Angela Weber and Mike imprinted on a sweet girl from their year named Myca. Myca was very pretty and surprisingly knew about the superntural world due to her father being cast out from the Slayers because he wouldn't kill an imortal child. Other than that, Reaper and Mikayla were comfortable in their La Push home and Mikayla would be starting school in the fall. She did as her father requested and kept her nose out of Isablla and Victoria's feud, Edward eventually being the one to kill the redhead. Now everything was calm for the moment, no drama and no fighting. _"Mamochka! Eto vremya, chtoby poyti! My opozdayem!"_ She smiled, grabing her phone and her bag before opening the door to see Mikayla dressed in a pink dress with her hair in a pinup and ink lipgloss on. It was a crazy hair request for a child to want a pinup, but Reaper did it because Mikayla was willing to sit still, which was damn near impossible whn the child had so much fucking hair on her head. "You look great!" Mikayla said as she smoothed her dress down, making sure both of her earrings were in. Reaper smiked and the two made their way to Forks High before they were too late for Mikayla's liking.

"You two look beautiful!" Raper was crushed into a hug from Charlie's ex-wife Reneè, as well as Mikayla soon after. She couldn't talk long because it was almost time for them to line up and she still had to find Bella. Her cousin was standing with Edward and laughing at something Alice said when she saw her cousin approaching. "Reaper!" She embraced her cousin. Reaper ignored the look she got from Edward and Alice. They really didn't like the fact that they never knew when she was coming. It bothered them to no end. There was never a sign unless Jasper was somewhere near. She was usually agitated, so that was something, but when she felt nothing, even he was no help. Happily, she usually made sure to either make noise or call first. Bella let go of her cousin and looked her over. "The white suits you. It brings out your eyes." She smiled, but frowned when she felt him staring at her. This was how it was every single day. She sits on her porch and he' staring. She's wandering through the forest and he's watching. She's at school and she could feel his fucking eyes on her! Paul Lahote was becoming an annoyance. All of that was calmed when she saw a familiar face in the crowd. _"Papa!"_ She broke out into a run and embraced her father, smiling as he clutched to her as hard as she clutched him. He pulled back and looked her over. "You look beautiful, _Milaya._" She smiled and hugged him again. She didnt get many opportunities to see her father, but whenever she did, she was always so excited. They talked animatedly for a while until she felt someone pulling at her arm, turning to see Angela. "Time to line up, Honey." She quickly waved to the man and they were off.

Graduation went by rather quickly due to the fact that the senior class was so small. It made her happy to see her cousin graduating, knowing that soon she would be a vampire and their grandfather would have more than a little to say about that development. Juraiah was a very predjudice man againct vampires specifically. That accompanied by his resentment tfor his son, there was no doubt that he would have a problem with his granddaughter's union to Edward Cullen. As everyone celebrated, she felt Paul staring at her, not bothering to hide the fact that he was openly staring at her. She looked a him, blinking a few times before he broke eye contact and made his way to Rachel. She was quickly distracted by Mikayla and picked the small child up, hugging her and smiling as the small child wore her cap. "IHOP! IHOP!" Mikayla was a child very obsessed with IHOP. "Yes, darling. We're going to IHOP and get you all of the pancakes you could possibly eat." She said goodbye to everyone as she and Mikayla climbed into the car, as the seniors were going to Ihop in Port Angeles before the party at the Cullen home.

_Mamochka ona snova smotrit na Me. _**Mommy she's looking at me again.**

_Mamochka! Eto vremya, chtoby poyti! My opozdayem! _**Mommy! It's time to go! We're gonna be late!**


	7. Mikayla!

Mikayla was nearly vibrating in her seat by the time the waitor came to their table. All of the supernaturals decided to get a seat together, no matter what feuds they had with each other. The wolves sat on one end, the vampires on another, and the humans in the middle. They all came, but only Paul, Rachel, Kim, and Jared had graduated that year. Reaper took off her gown and Emmett whistled, causing him to get smacked over the head by Rolasie. Bella rolled her eyes as she and Reaper searched their menus for what to eat. Reaper wanted blueberry stuffed French toast. She felt eyes on her and looked up, seeing that Paul Lahote was staring at her again. _"Yesli on ne khochet byt' so mnoy , yemu nuzhno , chtoby ostanovit' chertov smotrel na menya."_ Jasper looked over at her. "From what I hear, he can't help it. He's confused as to how he can have perfectly attractive imprint and he doesn't want to be with her." He didn't hide what he said, knowing that Paul could hear him, as well as everyone else at the table. _"Vy zhestokiy chelovek , Dzhasper Kallen."_ He smiled. "I know, but you love it." A roll of the eyes was his only response. Mikayla had frozen next to her, causing her to look down at her and follow her eyes. He was there again. He never actually did anything. He just stared at her, knowing that this alone was enough to strike fear into the small girl. _"Mamochka. Papochka. On zdes' snova."_ Reaper laced the smaller girl's fingers with her own and squeezed it slightly. She watched as Dante looked out of the corner of his eyes, Gregorio waving. He had grown bolder and bolder by the day. Mikayla was really becoming afraid. It was a good thing that the particular table they were at was a bit away from some of the other graduates. Rachel was sitting with Jessica and Lauren, knowing thet Emily would be her confident in anything she wanted to know. _"Prosto sosredotochit'sya na bliny, konfetka. Yesli vy ignoriruyete yego, on uydet. Yesli on ne mama i papa budut otryvat'sya yemu na kuski, khorosho?"_ Mikayla Nodded, happy that by then, the food had come. Everyone ate and talked, Mikayla, Jasper, Edward, and Dante watching as Gregorio stood and left the IHOP, leaving them all to their thoughts.

Mikayla giggled at Quil as she and Claire ran along the beach. She didn't understand how, but the two had become great friends. It was her third bonfire and she loved sitting with Leah and listening to stories. Now her mommy was there with her. She usually dropped her off at the beach and hung out at the cliffs or went with her daddy and looked for Gregorio, even though they thought that she didn't know it. Reaper ran a hand through her hair as she and Dante talked to each other. _"On stanovitsya smeleye . YA ne dumayu, chto on budet na samom dele prikhodyat tuda s nami, osobenno so vsemi tam." _She scoffed, earning the attention of a few of the wolves. _"Tsel' Gregorio dlya pryamo seychas, chtoby napugat' Mikayla tak chto, kogda on pytayetsya poluchit' yeye , eto sdelayet yeye neustoychivoy. Eto ne to, chto ya ne zametil , chto bylo s ney proiskhodit . Ona podcherkivaya , i vizual'nyye znaki tam . Ona ne budet spat' v odinochestve i , kogda ona delayet, ona brosayet i povorachivayetsya vsyu noch' . Ona plachet sama spat' inogda . Ona ne budet yest' , nesmotrya ni na chto ya gotovlyu yeye , libo . Ona nikogda ne vstrechal Gregorio v yeye zhizni , no ona znayet, kto on i chto GES sposobny delat' s ney . Razier ne vladel sekretov ot Mikayla i ni odin ne delayet I. Na sleduyushchiy den' ona poprosila menya , kem on byl posle togo kak my uvideli yego v torgovom tsentre , skazal ya yey. On vyshel , chtoby privesti yeye k neobratimomu povrezhdeniyu i on uspekh." _She watched as the two girls ran around with Embry and Quil. Dante wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You're just overreacting. You're too worried. He won't come within running distance of Mikayla. I promise." She sighed, unconvince, but letting it go anyway running across the beach, right towards her. She caught the running five-year-old and Laughed as she excitedly told her about her day with Claire. Once Old Quil walked up, she was able to calm the excited child and listen to their legends. She had heard them before, but they were mostly told by Billy Black. This time, Old Quil painted the vivid picture of their legends and she had to admit that she liked it better. Once they were over, Reaper felt someone glaring at her as she held Mikayla, who was sleeping. She looked up to see Emily and Rachel throwing her uly looks, Emily throwing her glares more at Leah than her. Deciding to leave before things got bad, she gathered Mikayla in her arms and made her way to her Rover, laying the small girl on the back seat and sighing as she closed the door behind herself. She leaned against the car and sighed, looking up at the sky before walking around her car to get in. As she drove towards home, she got a text from Leah. She couldn't text her while driving, so she waited until she got home to look at her text. Mikayla sleepily made her way to the dark living room, no making another sound as she laid down on the couch. Reaper pulled out her phone and opened Leah's text, her blood running cold when she read it.

_Dante said not to go home. Something about Gregorio's scent being there. He said he's waiting for Mike to get off of work to check it out. _

She turned quickly at the sound of Mikayla screaming, the sound of glass breaking going through the house. She ran into the room to see the couch empty and her living room shattered. There was blood on the bits of glass that were left behind, causing her to pick it up and look at it and smell it. The scent registered in her brain just as she looked up and saw an unnaturally pale man standing at the edge of the woods, holding Mikayla by her hair. His face was flawless, spread into a disgusting grin that she couldn't stand to see. "Juraiel." She said, shaking her head as he ran away from the house at an immeasurable speed, almost as fast as hers. Every time she got close enough to him, he would speed up, causing her to speed up with him. "Let her go!" His cackling could be heard throughout the forest. Juraiel was Reaper's cousin. "Come and catch me, Little Grimm!" She didn't say anything as she ran at him, always nearly catching him before he got out of reach. Juraiel wasn't nearly as strong or as fast as her, but he took a mixture that had the same effect on demons as steroids on humans without harsh side effects. He lived to cause trouble, his special trouble making being kidnapping for anyone who was willing to hire him. Not only was Gregorio a complete and total abusive ass, he was a cheater and a coward. He knew that he would never be able to attain Mikayla himself, so he got someone who could. He used his own scent to cover Juraiel's presence, then let him in. She was so dumb because she was looking at it wrong. After he used his final burst of energy, she knew that she wasn't going to catch him. Skidding her feet in the mud, she turned on her heel and took off in the opposite direction, by the looks of the first sign, they were somewhere near Ontario.

She ran into the door of Sam and Emily's house, effectively knocking the door down as she ran through the door, startling everyone there. Dante jumped to his feet at her presence, seeing that her clothes were wet and caked in mud. "Juraiel," she wheezed as she tried to take deep breaths. She was hyperventilating. "I didn't- I didn't read it- I didn't want to text and drive and I didn't read it." Dante grabbed her shoulders and held her still. "What happened, Corinthian?" She shook her head. _"On byl plan s samogo nachala."_ He looked at her and hoped that she wasn't saying what he thought she was saying. "You can't be serious, Corinthian." She nodded, sinking to her knees and covering her head with her arms. "Eric, take her to Carlisle before she has a panic attack." Eric scooped her up off of her feet, expecting her to put up some sort of fight, but she was still and unmoving. Leah looked to Dante as his fists shook slightly. "What happened?" Leah asked, in all of the time that she had known him, she knew that he wouldn't lose control so easily. "Gregorio has Mikayla." Leah's eyes widened as she watched behind Eric as he ran towards the Cullen home. This was bad. This was really bad.

_Yesli on ne khochet byt' so mnoy , yemu nuzhno , chtoby ostanovit' chertov smotrel na menya. _**If he doesn't want to be with me, he needs to stop fucking staring at me. **

_Vy zhestokiy chelovek , Dzhasper Kallen ._** You are a cruel man, Jasper Cullen.**

_Mamochka. Papochka. On zdes' snova. _**Mommy. Daddy. He's here again.**

_Prosto sosredotochit'sya na bliny, konfetka. Yesli vy ignoriruyete yego, on uydet. Yesli on ne mama i papa budut otryvat'sya yemu na kuski, khorosho? _**Just concentrate on your pancakes, sweetie. If you ignore him, he'll go away. If he doesn't Mommy and Daddy will rip him limb from limb, okay?**

_On stanovitsya smeleye . YA ne dumayu, chto on budet na samom dele prikhodyat tuda s nami, osobenno so vsemi tam. _**He's getting bolder. I didn't think that he would actually come there with us, especially with everyone there.**

_Tsel' Gregorio dlya pryamo seychas, chtoby napugat' Mikayla tak chto, kogda on pytayetsya poluchit' yeye , eto sdelayet yeye neustoychivoy. Eto ne to, chto ya ne zametil , chto bylo s ney proiskhodit . Ona podcherkivaya , i vizual'nyye znaki tam . Ona ne budet spat' v odinochestve i , kogda ona delayet, ona brosayet i povorachivayetsya vsyu noch' . Ona plachet sama spat' inogda . Ona ne budet yest' , nesmotrya ni na chto ya gotovlyu yeye , libo . Ona nikogda ne vstrechal Gregorio v yeye zhizni , no ona znayet, kto on i chto GES sposobny delat' s ney . Razier ne vladel sekretov ot Mikayla i ni odin ne delayet I. Na sleduyushchiy den' ona poprosila menya , kem on byl posle togo kak my uvideli yego v torgovom tsentre , skazal ya yey. On vyshel , chtoby privesti yeye k neobratimomu povrezhdeniyu i on uspekh. _**Gregorio's goal for right now is to scare Mikayla so that when he tries to get her, it'll make her unstable. It's not like I haven't noticed what's been going on with her. She's stressing out and the visual signs are there. She won't sleep alone and when she does, she tosses and turns all night. She cries herself to sleep sometimes. She won't eat, no matter what I cook her, either. She's never met Gregorio in her life, but she knows who he is and what hes capable of doing to her. Razier held no secrets from Mikayla and neither do I. The day she asked me who he was after we saw him at the mall, I told her. He's out to cause her irreversible damage and he's succeeding. **

_On byl plan s samogo nachala. _**He's had a plan all along.**


	8. Of Flames & Sledgehammers

Carlisle watched Reaper as she sat on the couch. He would have known what to do if she cried, yelled, swore, or threw things, but she did noe of them. She just sat there, completely immoblie. Emmett and Alice stood in front of her as Jasper tried t get her to talk to him. Since Erik brought her there, she just sat, unblinking and unmoving. The sun had long come over the horizon and she had yet to move from the spot he dropped her in. Bella sat next to her and rubbed her shoulder. "We'll find her, Reaper. Dante and his shifters are on the trail right now. They're searching all of Washington." Jasper sighed and ran a thumb across Reaper's jawline. "She's not responding, Bella. We have to go train and Dante is searching for Mikayla as we speak. We can let her stay here or w can bring her with us. I think staying here would give her enough time with herself and her thoughts about what to do right now." Bella nodded, standing and letting Edward lead her out, all of the exiting the house, each casting a worried glance over their shoulder, none of them noticing her stand once they entered the treeline.

The wolves, the Elders, the women, and the vampires all walked in the door of the Cullen home, noticing that she was no longer on the couch. The wolves were going to see if Paul could wake her up, sincethe imprint bond sometimes helped if the imprint is in a coma sometimes. "Where is she?" Old Quil asked. Alice tried her best to look for her, but as usual, there was no luck. "We shouldn't have left her home alone," Bella said as she went to open the refridgerator, but her hand froze on the handle when a blood-curtling scream ripped through the entire home. Everyone ran in the direction of the noise, stopping short of what they found. Reaper was in the garage, sitting in a chair with her legs crossed, a woman sitting across from her, shaking, crying, and seemingly sweating. Next to her, was a man. They were both chained to the chairs that they sat in. The woman looked between the man and Reapr, who was sitting calmly, wheras the man was either dead or unconscious. "Welcome back," she said without looking over to them. The woman sobbed to herself as she watchd the being across from her. No one moved for a while, wondering what was going on. "I don't see why you won't just tell me what I want to know. It would be a lot easier if you did." The woman shook her head rapidly. Reaper sighed and rose to her feet, causing the woman to push back in her chair. "S-s-stay way from me you half-blood bitch!"No one moved as they watched Reaper walk around the two people. "Alright, then I'll kill him. What do you care, anyway? He is only a footsoldier, I don't have to kill you. Once Gregorio finds out that his beloved imprint, wife, and Luna is leading a life fucking a mere pup,an omega at that, I wonder what he'll do to you? Or if I found out that you told Juraiel that my goddaughter was very important to me, leaving out that your sick bastard of a husband wanted her for his own carnal desires, and allowed said cousin to turn her over, what would **I** do to you? I don't have to kill you. As a matter of fact, I won't," she said as she ran a finger under the woman's chin. "But you will know suffering before you leave on this day." With that, she picked up a match and struck it causing the woman's screams to become anew. That was when she tossed the match in front of her, causing the woman's screams to intensify as the flames enveloped her, causing Dante to realize what had happened. This was not the calm and collect Reaper that he knew. This was an angry and vengeful being, unrelenting in her will and willing to do anything she feels is necessary to complete her objective. "I thought you weren't going to kill her!" Dante yelled. She looked at him, causing him to back up. "I'm not. I just set the process in motion."

She walked through the crowd and towards Emmett's toolbox, picking up a sledgehammer. "I'm only going to ask you this one time. If you answer it correctly, I will let you go and I give you my oath that I will not come after you. If you lie to me, I will bash your skull in like a fucking piñata. Do you understand me?" Her voice was calm as she approached him, watching as his eyes darted to the nearly dead woman sitting next to him. He nodded, hoping that he could get her out in time. "Where," she asked, running the cool tool along his face, "Where is Gregorio hiding my goddaughter and what have they done to her?" He ooked over and his eyes widened as his lover's body stilled, causing him to glare up at her. "You'll never get anything out of me, _uova demone_. My Alpha is going to kill you and the spawn." She sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "Well, you can't say I didn't try." With that, she swung the hammer, and nearly knocked his head from his shoulders. He twitched once and then he went limp. Turning her body, she tapped her chin while holding the bloody sledgehammer. "You know, I probably should have asked more questions. THen again, patience isn't a virtue I possess. Eh, it's a thous- nine hundred ninety-eight member pack. There's bound to be more specimens." With that, she walked out of the side door, not a single glance back at the crowd behind her.

Once everyone cleared out of the garage, the saw that she was still standing there on the other side if the door, looking down at a sheet of paper. Rachel, having just arrived with Paul, walked up to the crowd and glared at Reaper. "Why are you guys staring at the freak? I figured you'd come to your senses. Bitch has no class, always throwing her ass in front of MY BOYFRIEND like she has him under lock and goddamn key.I should beat that bitch's ass like the fake Russian... slut.. she-she.." her words faded as she turned her head to see Reaper standing right in front of her. She started to say something lse before she simply couldn't breathe anymore. Clawing at her throat, she looked at Reaper and saw that they girl was eying her with an indifferent expression. "Speechless?" Rachel clutched at her throat, a wave of relief coming over her when she could breathe again. "Don't worry about your life, creature. I would never dirty my hands with such filth." Reaper turned on her heel and made her way to the woods, ignoring Rachel's yelling behind her.

After a rather uninteresting stroll through the woods, she felt a familiar presence behind her, causing her to scoff at the very idea of the person visiting her. "Let me guess. I should get onto my knees, repent, and pray that my wretched soul will be forgiven, all while treating all of mankind as if they're doing me a favor." It was silent for a while, the person finally speaking in an exasperated tone. "Do you expect me to be proud of the fact that my daughter-" "I've seen a dog give birth, that doesn't make it a mother." The woman placed a hand over her heart. True, she wasn't the kindest to her daughter, but she had never heard her daughter voice her true opinion of her. "How could you say something like that? I gave you life and you had better start being grateful." She stepped back when her daughter rose to her feet. "Be grateful? For what exactly? Be grateful that I'm alive? Is that what I should be happy for? A life where I'm isolated and targeted? Grateful to you because you gave birth to me and left me in a fucking basket for strangers to find me? Be grateful that I have a power that I can barely use, spending my days ending the lives of what your people call impurity? I don't know if you noticed lately, but I barely have anything to be grateful for, so don't expect my undying gratitude for this favor that you have extended me. I can't even suffer for the sins that I have committed, and even id I'd lived a life of purity and lead an example to the humans that you cherish, I would never be a credit to your kingdom simply because of my birthright. You got me kicked out of the only home that I knew. Sure Lucifer contacted me, but you awakened the powers within me and it was through your actions alone that I was exiled. So sorry to disappoint, but forgive me if I wouldn't go so far as to wipe my ass with your gratitude." The archangel shook where she stood, drawing her sword and walking towards the younger womsn, only to feel the cool edge of a blade touch her neck. "I'm no idiot. You came to me first, expecting to rectify me, and when I initially told you to leave me, you refused, meaning that you put yourself in the position to suffer from the consequences of the decisions you chose to make. Isn't that free will?" The Archangel flexed her jaw, her nostrils flaring. "Also, last time I checked, you are in an area where you have no reign. I know for a fact that the Archdemons man this territory, allowing their creatures of the night to take residence here. You don't belong here." Azrael lowered her blades, sheathing them as her daughter did the same. "Why won't you go where you belong?" she said, with a smirk and the intention to get some form of a reaction from the girl. "No such place exists." With that, she turned and walked away, never sparing a glance over her shoulder as she made her way back to the Cullen residence.

...

Paul watched as she walked through the reservation, her no one would tell him what had happened and why the pack was burning bodies, but when they phased, he damn sure found out. She had killed them. His imprint had killed someone and walked away like nothing was wrong with it, as if it were shifters were dead. His imprint had killed two shifters. After she had gone around a corner, her decided to follow her. He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he did. It had been this way for a few weeks now. He had to keep her in his sights at all time, as she wasn't a very well liked individual by the other pack females. It had been a month since the incident at the Cullen house and now they had a new problem, Isabella Swan was pregnant with the spawn of Edward Cullen, an abomination by their standards, yet generations before them have rocreated outside of their species and they find it just fucking fine. Reaper had had runins with Sam on multiple occasions about the matter in itself, having taken her cousin's side and was not going to stray from where she was, no matter what h told her. She even hit him once, which was a situation that was quickly diffused by Old Quil. Rachel had left him, choosing to go to college in Seattle. Now all her did was look after his imprint and patrol. "You know, for a stalker, you're not doing a good job in stealth." He jumped at the sound of her voice, turning as she stared at him, her arms crossed as she leaned on the wall of the building she had passed. He looked at her, wondering what she would do. He didn't move for a while, watching as she rolled her eyes and walked off. "If you wanted to tag along, asking is the best way to do something. I'm going to follow another lead on where Mikayla might be. I have a feeling about this one. He shoved his hands in his pocket as she walked past him, back the way she came. After three minutes,she peeked around the corner. "Well? I don't have all day." He snapped out of whatever daze he was in and followed her towards her Rover.


	9. He Will Suffer

**Warning: Mention of a sexual encounter with a child, so I'm warning you. If you want to know hy it was so imperative that I actually put such a sick thing in my story, I will explain in detail so you'll see how this applies to the story. It was hard for me to even look at mysef, so I can see where it can make you angry. Don't kill me. .**

Paul looked around the antique shop they were in, and his restraint had seriously been tested several times that day. As it turns out, her informants were two shifterswho were married and Reaper told them that she had married Paul and that they were a couple, so he had to go along with it. He had been kissed, touched, and slowly tortured by this woman in the most beautiful way. He now stood with the man, watching as the wives talked on the other side of the store. "You're a lucky man, to have a wife like her. My Analisa is nothing like her, which in my case, I am very glad. Your woman is a bit too outspoken. Paul nodded, knowing what he meant. All of the other imprints are rather meek, only speaking up for themselves when they really felt strongly about something. Whenever Reaper had a problem with something, she said something about it and didn't care how anyone felt that she did. "I like my women able to speak for themselves. Makes me feel like some crazy master if I don't. I mean. look at her. She's gorgeous, sexy, confident, and amazing. I couldn't ask for anything more. I'm-" he sighed. "I'm a lucky guy. Michael looked at the man beside him. He looked like he'd lost his best friend. "I have an idea. How about we all go to dinner? It could be a good old double date." Paul sighed, but he was interrupted with Reaper's voice. "What a coincidence! We were going to ask the same thing from you guys!" Paul raised an eyebrow at his imprint as she blinked, showing him that he should play along.

He threw an arm over her shoulder, smiling as they exited the shops, making their way to the car and climbing in. "Did you get anything?" She nodded, making him squeeze her hand and run his thumb across the back of her hand. She didn't make a move to remove her hand from his, but then again, she was in deep thought. He moved to take his hand from hers, but a squeeze told him that she didn't want him to. She turned her head towards him, smiling slightly as her eyes glossed over. He had seen her close to breaking many times, aware that she cared dearly for her goddaughter, but she never really did anything close to grieving. Without thinking, he reached over her seat, unbuckling her seatbelt and hoisting her out of her seat and into his lap. She didn't do anything at first, but then it came. A river of tears and sobs exited her an he simply held her until it subsided. They sat in her car in a parking lot of an antiques store in Port Angeles. "Do you want me to drive?" She nodded, the two of them heading to the hotel that they would be staying in. She tried to get two rooms, but they were booked and only one room was available, so they took it. Reaper not wanting to stay in another hotel and Paul a bit worried about her sudden change in attitude. He led her to the room, closing the door behind himself and sitting on the bed as she paced nervously. "You'll walk a hole in the floor if you keep that up." She stopped, her hands falling to her sides as she looked up at the ceiling. This was the closest that she had come to finding Mikayla. Other leads had just been rumors. These people had actually seen her. They kept her in a hole in the ground, only taking her out to beat her. It boiled her blood at the simple thought of anyone hurting Mikayls, but she knew she had to act fast because it was almost time for Gregorio to return to closed her eyes as she felt Paul getting closer to her. She let him wrap his arms around from behind her, sighing at the feeling. They had been so close all day, she had forgotten what it was like to have a man by her, making her feel safe, which was weird considering that he was in more danger than she was.

"How long do we have before we need to be there?" Reaper pulled on her shoes as Paul fusses with his tie. "THey said 8:00 and it's 7:30. We'll make it on time." She saw him struggling and smacked his hands away as she fixed it for him, trying her best to ignore his eyes on her or his hands that pulled her closer, making her aware of how much larger he was than her. "There you are." she said, but before she knew it, his lips connected with hers, shocking her for a moment. He took her lack of response as her not wanting him to kiss her and backed away. "I have no idea what came over me." He turned around to walk away, but she snatched him towards her, crashing her lips into his and shutting him up. He picked her up by her thighs, falling back on the bed, her hovering over his head. Once she pulled away, he noticed that her eyes were very dark. "We might have to take a rain check." she said as she clutched the covers in her hands on either side of his head, causing him to nod, not trusting anything he was going to say.

The next morning, Reaper woke up next to a sleeping Paul, him being completely relaxed in his sleep. In her opinion, he was beautiful when he slept. When he was awake, he was always so angry and scowling, but it was nice to see him relaxed and cmfortable. The fact that he was naked was a bonus too. She picked up her phone and saw what time it was, jumping to her feet and throwing to the first thing she saw, she quickly wrote a note and ran out the front door. If her little bout of hacking before they met Michael and Analisa was correct, they would soon be extracting Mikayla from the hole. She ran as fast s her feet would carry her to an area deep in the forests of Canada. She didn't know exactly where the hole was, so that was why she had to wait. She eventually saw someone coming, following along the trees as they opened a hatch, yanking a rope as she saw Mikayla launched from it.

...

Mikayla covered her head as she felt the mens' feet contact with her body. She had no idea how long she had been there, but she knew what was going to happen to her. It was a daily thing. This nice lady would bring her food, then these men would beat her until she was bleeding and unconscious. Then they would do bad things to her. Now they were going to do it again now. She watched as the man unbuckled his pants, _"Andiamo, piccola donna. Non è che hai più paura. Scommetto piace."_ She closed her eyes, waiting for it to happen, but it never came. When she opened her eyes again, what she saw brought tears to her eyes. It felt like a dream, but she knew it was real, _"Mamochka," _she croaked out.Reaper pulled out her phone, calling and saying something in a cold voice, scooping the small child from the ground, running away from that place as fast as she could.

...

Mikayla made it to the reservation, once again kicking the door to the Elder home open with her foot, Carlisle Cullen already set up and ready to work. None of the wolves were there, which was a credit to her. She placed the small child gently on the table where she would be examined, then she walked out.

Paul pulled up in front of the Elder home, jumping out of the car at the sight of Reaper. He didn't know what happened, but he was pissed that Reaper left him at the hotel with a note that simply said, _Meet me back in La Push._ He stormed towards her and saw her turn to him, running and wrapping her arms around him, stopping his in his tracks as she held onto him and wouldn't let go. He wrapped his arms around her waist, realizing that her hands were shaking. "What's wrong?" She tried to say something, but all that came out was jumbles sobs and squeaks. He thread his fingers through her hair, whispering comforts in her ear, rocking her slightly as her cries showed no sign of slowing down. Emmett came out of the house, waving Paul inside as he looked at the group of shifters making their way to the reservation elder the doors behind himself, he watched as Sam sped up, making his way towards them.

Reaper's sobs had quieted a bit and now she sat in Paul's lap, her eyes not leaving Mikayla. Paul sat with his chin on her shoulder, holding her tightly, as if she would run and yank Mikayla off of the table. He saw Rosalie clenching her fists, surprised that she left Bella's side to come and see Mikayla, as she had been obsessed with the idea of a new addition tot he Cullen family. "That son of a bitch. If I knew where he was, I'd rip him limb from limb!" From what he could gather, Mikayla had been beaten pretty badly, she had cutas all over her body, and someone went so far as to molest the small child. From the darkness in Reaper's eyes through her sadness, she was going to get revenge for Mikayla, and that's something he knew that the little girl didn't want. "Mo-mmy," Mikayla coughed out, Reaper jumping to her feet as she made her way to where she was laying, smiling down at the girl through her tears. "I'm going to get the, _Milaya. Mamochka budet ubedit'sya, chto oni poluchayut to, chto zasluzhivayut na tebe bol'no." _Mikayla held out a hand, _"Vy ne dolzhny delat' im bol'no , mamochka . YA obeshchayu . YA schastliv byt' vdali . Ne delayte etogo . Oni poluchat to, chto pribyvayet k nim."_ Reaper nodded, placing a kiss on the little girl's forehead, standong and sitting next to Paul. Turning to him, she smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry for leaving you there. I should have called first, but I-" Her leaned over and kissed her lips, silencing her. "Shh," he said, laing his fingers with hers, "It's alright." She smiled slightly and went back to watching Mikayla intently, her fingers laced with his as they heard Old Quil yelling at the other shifters, saying that he needed privacty. Reaper told him that he could let Leah and Dante in, Dante walking out as soon as he came throug the door, his entire frame shaking from head to toe. Leah didn't follow him that time, instead running to Reaper and wrapping her in a tight hug. "That son of a bitch will get what's coming to him." She said as her arms shook, causing Reaper to hug her tighter, burying her face in her best friend's shoulder. She cried for her nieces innocnce, along with the anger that was radiating through her body. He would get his, but not from her. His end was near.

_Andiamo, piccola donna. Non è che hai più paura. Scommetto piace. _**Come on, little woman. It's not like you're scared anymore. I bet you like it.**

_Mamochka budet ubedit'sya, chto oni poluchayut to, chto zasluzhivayut na tebe bol'no. _**Mommy will make sure they get what they deserve for hurting you.**

_Vy ne dolzhny delat' im bol'no , mamochka . YA obeshchayu . YA schastliv byt' vdali . Ne delayte etogo . Oni poluchat to, chto pribyvayet k nim. _**You don't have to hurt them, Mommy. I promise. I'm happy to be away. Don't do this. They'll get what's coming to them.**


	10. Selfishness Has A Price

**This is going to be simply a filler to show why Bella hasn't been in the story much. I know those who have been reading my previous deleted stories know that the three characters I hate in the Twilight saga are Emily, Rachel, Sue, and Bella. I have my reasons and they are sound, trust me. Kim is another one, but she's... let's say special. She has redeeming qualities, but I just happen to not be a huge fan of her.**

"Mommy, can I go play in the garden?" Reaper looked up at Mikayla, smiling and nodding. In the past two weeks, everything had gone well with Mikayla. Reaper was getting Mikayla to speak more English since she would be going to school with children who couldn't speak Russian or Italian whenever they felt like it. Reaper was making lunch at the time, so she couldn't go with her. "Just make sure Daddy goes with you and you'll be okay to play." Dante looked up from his spot where he sat with Leah, huffing as he stood up and followed her. Once he was gone, Leah walked into the kitchen. "So have you been to see your cousin?" Reaper clenched her fists. She didn't want to think about Isabella at that time. Her cousin had officially rubbed her the wrong way. She had done so much to help her and Isabella threw it all in her face simply because she didn't come to her wedding. She had to evade Juraiah and she was working on something that would lead her to Mikayla and Isabella knew how important to her, and that's what she used to make her angry. She still remembered the conversation like it had just happened.

_Reaper sighed as she ignored her cousin throwing back blood in a styrofoam cup. The two hadn't actually spoken since graduation, since Mikayla was kidnapped shortly after and Reaper completely dove into helping Mikayla, not really attending to anything else, inccluding her cousin's wedding and her suggestion that Reaper become a bridesmaid, to which she declined. Now that she had Mikayla back, she could continue helping her cousin. She couldn't sit at a wedding when she had to find her goddaughter before Gregorio got bored with torturing her and let his men do it. Feral shifter packs were a little girl's worst nightmare and she didn't want her goddaughter to witness anything so horrific. She felt her cousin's gaze on her, causing her to look up. "Yes?" Bella looked at her nastily. "Why are you here? I mean, you weren't around when I needed you so what are you doing here now?" They were the only ones inside, so it wasn't like anyone would break them up if they got into it. "I'm here because there are people that want to kill you." Bella rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't want you here, so you can go home. Rosalie can watch over me." Reaper stood, not bothering to hide her anger. "What the hell is your problem? I have one nothing to you, Isabella." Bella scoffed. "You ditched me for some little Russian bastard who went and got herself kidnapped." She had her back to Isabella, but at that, she sharply turned on her heel, her eyes blazing as she stared at her cousin. "What the fuck did you just say about my daughter?"Bella held her emotionless expression, even though inside, she was shaking from head to toe. She had never heard Reaper actually say that Mikayla was her daughter, but she knew Reaper didn't notice it either, due to her shaking fists. Her cousin's eyes had literally turned red as she stared at her. "You heard me. You've been so preoccupied with that little bastard that you don't take time for your family anymore. I'm married with a child on the way, and I could possibly die, yet you're still stuck on that ugly little whore. Don't think I didn't hear everyone talking about how your little 'daughter' was getting fucked by every shifter around while she was 'kidnapped'. I guess innocence is relative too." It didn't register to Reaper how close she had come Isabella until she realized that the cauch she was sitting on flipped over an Jasper grabbed her around her waist, dragging her out of the room, not looking back at his new sister-in-law as he led her out. Isabella had no idea what her cousin had done for her, and now she was going to find out because she had burned her salvation._

Reaper felt Leah's hand on her shoulder. "Reaper, you're bending the silverware. I think you should go sit. Leah knew what she was thinking about. She was thinking about the things that Isabella had said to her. Reaper didn't want anyone to know what happened between the two, but Jasper was more than willing to tell anyone what had been said, and now there was a strain on pack life. Bella lied to Jacob about what happened and told him that Reaper tried to attack her for no reason and that Jasper had to drag her out of the room, which he believed like an idiot. He told Sam what happened and now that they were protecting her, Sam believed them too. Paul stopped coming over on top of Rachel being back in La Push, Dante backed out on helping the Quileute shifters, and the Cullen family seemed divided because Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie knew the truth about what had happened. Carlisle an Esme didn't want to take sides, but they didn't believe that Reaper would just attack Bella, so Bella's only team members in the Cullen family consisted of Alice and Edward. Alice and Reaper stopped contacting simply because Alice didn't like the face that Reaper was virtually unpredictable and didn't bow to her. Edward and Reaper never got along to begin with. She just thought that he was an alright person. She was extracted from her thoughts by someone calling her name. When she looked up, she noticed he face of a man that she sometimes hoped that she would never see again. "Juraiah." He smiled, squatting in front of her. "I hear your cousin has been naughty, Corinthian." Reaper narrowed her eyes at the man before her, wondering what he could possibly want. "What?" she asked, knowing what she meant. She wasn't going to be polite to her grandfather after she found out what he did to Charlie. He was a heartless man who cared for no one but himself. "I just want to know where your cousin is," he said, a smile on his face.

**Uh-oh! Yikes! I've been wanting to bring Juraiah into the story for a while now, an I actually wanted to bring him up at the Graduation, but I want to know what he'll do when he finds out that Isabella is pregnant with a hybrid child. It's time for Bella's selfishness to come bite her in the ass. Will Reaper tell him? Will she take him to the Cullens with her grandfather? Let's see how this plays out.**


	11. Double Trouble

"Why do you care what happens to her? She's not your blood relative, so why should you care what I do with her?" Reaper looked over at her grandfather, watching his eyes gloss over as he stared at her. "According to the things you say, she isn't your blood relative either, remember? She's cut off because her father didn't fit your picture perfect image," The elder man huffed, figuring that if he took a more gentle approach to the situation, she would tell him where Isabella was, but he din't know Reaper as well as he assumed. "I took you in as my grandchild, didn't I? Don't think that was why I cut Charlie off." Reaper scoffed, rising from her seat as she looked at her grandfather. He knew she wouldn't go so far as to disrespect him, but she wasn't going to bow to him like her mother would. His authority meant nothing to her. "I just want to see what her condition is like. I won't do anything else. I'm just conscerned." She turned to him. "How stupid do you think I am? I wasn't born yesterday. You haven't been to see Isabella since the day she was born and you told my uncle that you had nothing to offer him, so you didn't know why he had contacted you."He sneered at her, balling his fists up. "That thing inside of her has no business being thought of, let alone walking this earth." She stopped, slamming the dish towel she had been clutching since before she went to sit on the counter. "YOU ARE NOT GOD! STOP ACTING LIKE IT!" He stepped back a little at her raised voice. "You have no say over whether a being lives or dies. Your job is to regulate the creatures that have a negative impact on the lives of Dante interact with Mikayla. He had finally dropped the anger when Reaper dragged him out of his bed at two in the morning to show him what his anger was doing to Mikayla. She was having nightmares and she constantly told Reaper that she thought that he hated her for what happened and that it was her fault. She was scared and she needed them to be strong for her. He didn't see Reaper putting holes in walls and yelling at everyone. After that and Reaper threatening that he was going to be the next sledgehammer victim if he didn't get his act together. Once Juriah left, she sat and took a deep breath, wondering if he hadn't have been so cruel to Charlie, if any of this mess with Isabella would have happened.

It agitated her that her cousin would stoop so low, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to endanger the life of an innocent child because her cousin was pathetic and petty. It made her feel bad for Renessmee. It was weird that the reason that her grandfather was going to try and kill Isabella was her salvation because had Isabella not been pregnant, Reaper might have told. He knew she would have if he was nice enough to ask her and not have walked into her home unannounced looking for someone else. It bugged her how he did these things and then can come within driving distance of Charlie, the son he cut off. She knew he would find Isabella. She was too much of a danger magnet for him not to, but the simple fact that he wanted to kill Renesmee is what rubbed her wrong. She didn't want the girl to suffer because her mother was an idiot.

The next morning, Reaper got up and padded to Mikayla's room and smiled downat her sleeping, tapping her shoulder lightly, hoping that she didn't have to shake her. Mikayla tirred a little, "Nooo," she moaned as she rolled over to the other side, causing Reaper to raise an eyebrow. She tapped her shoulder again, causing her to cover head. "No, Mommy. Just a little bit longer." Reaper stood and threw her arms up. "I guess you don't want breakfast." At the notion of breakfast, Mikayla threw the covers back, dragging Reaper behind her. "We're gonna be late Mommy!" Reaper laughed as she was pulled by the smaller girl. "_Milaya,_ you have to get dressed and I have to do something with that mop on top of your head." Mikayla looked down to see that she was still in her large tee shirt and pajama pants. "Well let's go before we're late Mommy! I have to see Claire!" She let her mother led her to her room to get dressed. Old Quil had invited her to an event on the reservation that was being held between the Quileutes and the Makkah tribe shifter. Reaper got along rather well with the Makkah shifters, as they had been the first she asked about living on their reservation. She asked Old Quil after them because they told her to try the Quileute tribe first and if they said no, she could come there. After getting dressed and making sure Mikayla's hair was done, they grabbed the party things, whick was a trunk full of junk food(Mikayla's request).

When they got to the park on the reseration, she saw the Quileute shifters glare at her, causing her to roll her eyes and make her wa over to Kiotah Morrison, aloha of the Makkah pack. He hugged her tightly, rolling his eyes when he saw Paul staring at them with his fists clenched, Rachel Black wrapped around his body. Reaper sat with the Makkah Elders, sitting and talking with them for a while until she saw Mikayla off to the side, kicking rocks alone. She excused herself to go check on her, stooping down to the smaller child's level. "What's wrong, _Med?"_ Mikaya looked up and huffed. "_Kler skazala, chto ne khochesh' byt' moim drugom bol'she i suka ledi pozvonil mne plokhoye imya.(__**Claire said she didn't want to be my friend anymore and the bitch lady called me a bad name.)**__"_ Reaper resisted the urge to laugh. Mikala really did not like Rachel. She had tried to get Mikayla to call her Rachel, but she never did it, and Reaper wasn't going to stop her, because Rachel was a complete bitch. "Chto ona pozvonit' vam?(_**What did she call you?)**__"_ Mikayla stood on her toes and whispered the word in her ear, causing Reaper to raise an eyebrow. When she pulled back, she frowned and looked to Rachel, seeing her raise an eyebrow. The Cullens were also there with Renessmee. The girl had been born a few days after Reaper's confrontation with Bella, and although she was cute, she seemed to have adopted her mother's attitude. _"Slushay syuda , med . Dazhe pri tom, chto vashi roditeli ne sostoyat v brake , ty u menya i papa , chtoby zabotit'sya o tebe vsyu zhizn' . Nikto ne lyubit Rakhil' i ona sobirayetsya umeret' v odinochestve . No yesli ona zastavlyayet vas chuvstvovat' sebya lyuboy tip obrazom s srednikh veshchey ona govorit s vami, prosto skazat' slovo , i ya proslezhu, chtoby ona nikogda ne govorit snova. (__**Listen here, honey. Even though your parents aren't married, you have me and Daddy to care for you all your life. No one likes Rachel and she's going to die alone. But if she makes you feel any type of way with the mean things she says to you, just say the word and i'll make sure she never talks again.)**__"_ Mikayla nodded and turned when the sound of a car approaching caught her attention. MIkayla recognized the presence and if this was it, she wondered what that particular person was doing there. The door to the car opened and a flurry of black hair and polka dots zoomed out of the car and tackled Mikayla to the ground. "Deijay!" Mikayla yelled as she made it to her feet, hugging the shorter child to her body. Mikayla and Deijay were the thickest of thieves before she met Claire, who she thought was her best friend. Deijay's mother climbed out of he car and all eyes were literally in her. She was tall and curvy with long black hair that reached the small of her back. The thing that drew all eyes to her was the fact that she looked just. Like. Reaper.

"What are you doing here?" Reaper asked as the two of them watched Mikayla and Deijay run around on the beach. "Looks like we're moving again." Raper looked over and sighed. "You know, you could just come stay with me. She doesn't fuck with me. I've literally only had one visit from her since I've been here." Reaper saw her sister contemplating it. "I wouldn't want to burden you." Reaper blinked at her sister. "Ryder, I wouldn't have offered you a place to live if you were going to burden me. Plus, with all that's going on right now with Mikayla, she could use a friend." Ryder grimaced, knowing exactly what had happened. She remembered when Reaper told her and she was so angry. She and Deijay had gotten together and did everything they could to help find her new niece and Deijay's new cousin. No child should ever have to go through anything like that ever. It didn't seem to affect Mikayla, though. "How did she get over it?" Reaper sighed. "She hasn't. She still has nightmares sometimes and she doesn't go near any man unless it's Jasper, Dante, Mike, or Eric. She's trying to get used to Emmett, but it's proving difficult. One of the younger wolves in Dantes pack tried to touch her and she screamed like someone was trying to kill her. I hate tha this is happening to her, but I don't know what to do." Reaper ran a hand though her hair and let out a shaky breath. The topic was still enough to anger her. "It'll get better." The two watched the girls splash in the water and laugh. "They're so innocent. Just imagine, when we were their agem we had already been classified and carted off to camps to be there for damn near fifteen years." Reaper scoffed, her sister had been sent off to China when she was sent to the Vatican. They didn't meet until they were fourteen, after Razier left and there was a conference being held by the different schools that bred Outcasts. They had been dropped off in completely different parts in the world when they were born, their mother hoping that the two would never meet. They did and it was a real shock to everyone who witnessed the two. They could still vividly remember it.

_ Corinthian sighed as she walked around the Vatican, not caring that it was way past lights out. She had to see him. Markus Varshin, an outcast from Ireland, and one of the most beautiful men that she had ever seen in her short fourteen years of living. She couldn't sleep with him of course, but she could admire, and then she could tell Razier- Her head hung. It was still taking some time to get used to the fact that her best friend was no longer there. She had promised to write once she had gotten settled, but that hadn't come yet, since it had only been a month. As she noticed him walking in the courtyard, a body bumped into her, knocking both of their hoods off of their heads. "Hey, watch where you're go-" They both said at the same time, before looking up and their eyes were as big as saucers. "Oh my god." Corinthian stood and they simply stared at each other for about an hour, a few officials gathering and watching as the two stared, someone running to get the high priest and another person running to get the Abbot. After the two argued over how the two should be kept together, then where they should go, the two finally convinced that they would rather stay in their respective places. As time passed, they stayed in contact, meeting from time to time when they had an opportunity to themselves._

"MOMMY!" Deijay and Mikayla screamed at the same time, taking the two of them out of their thoughts. "Hmm?" Ryder asked as Reaper binked a few times to clear her head. "We want breakfast." Reaper facepalmed, remembering that she did promise Mikayla breakfast. She looked over to Ryder, "Breakfast? There' a diner in town." Ryder nodded, standing from the towels that they had laid down and following the two towards their cars, Reaper carrying Mikayla in her arms. The girl was very small to be a five-year-old. She and Reaper had been planning a party for Mikayla, but they didn't have anything. They would ask Mikayla what she wanted to do for her birthday. Mikayla was a softie for big parties, so that was just wha she would want. That meant that the two women had lot of work in store for them.


	12. Heartbroken Goodbyes

**Alright Lovlies. I know you guys are probably going to kick the shit after reading this, but I had fun writing this, considering. For anyone who is wondering, I'm a freestyle writer, but that's only because I believe that creativity shoult not be planned(meaning that I'm too fucking lazy to stick to any kind of schedule.). So I hope you enjoy. Thank you guys so much for your support and reviews. I know I don't single you guys out and answer your questions for the world to see, but know that I do appreciate them. Another thing that I've been noticing, and if you've seen my post in the reviews, is that when I upload files, chunks of sentences are missing and I go back to the document and they're there, which is very agitating to say the least.**

"This is stupid. This is an idea that is bad in every planned way." Reaper looked up at Ryder they sat in the bar in La Push. Reaper didn't frequent bars, but her sister said she wanted to go out and she decided why the hell not. "I'm just saying that we teach them a lesson. It had been a week since the planning for Mikayla's party and they had finished finally, so Ryder wanted to go out and celebrate. Over the time that she had been there, she noticed that her tattoos had been fading as the days went on, and after she went to a demonic dermetologist(yes they have those), he told her that the ink made by mortals wasn't going to stick to her skin, and they would fade like any other temporary tattoo, meaning that she had to start all the way over, which sucked. That was money wated, not that she cared, and it was time wasted. That's what she was mad about. She blew off a social life for that. That morning when she woke up, they were gone. She had raved on and on about it, but Ryder assured her that she had a good three years, so that was another reason she was there. She had gotten her first demonic tattoo and this one would stick. On her shoulder, it said Grimm. The word Grimm had always been a part of her, as it was her middle name. Not many people knew her name, Corinthian Grimm Odium. Odium was never a name that she used because before she got to ever use the name, it was immediateley changed ot an Italian one that she seriously can't remember for the life of her, and then when she left the Vatican, she changed her name to Reaper Chenkov when she moved to Russia. Changing her name was common. Her diploma even said Reaper Chenkov.

Another thing that was a huge problem on the reservation is that Jared had been lying to the others when he said that Kim was his imprint. He really liked Kim and he didn't want to have to break up with her because Sam didn't want him to be with the girl that he liked. It took him forever to work up the courage to ask Kim out and as soon as he had, he sprouted fur. They were dating a while and Sam told him that he needed to break up with her. No imprint had come to him and he just didn't want to leave her because he really liked her. It wasn't love, but he deeply cared for Kim and wanted her to be his girlfriend still. He told all of this to Kima and she still accepted him. It was selfish and he knew it, but he didn't want to quit doing the things that he did before just because Sam said so. So, as a result, he lied. All of that went to shit when Reaper's twin sister came to La Push. He knew the signs of a far off imprint. When the men were looking at her, he felt so angry. He didn't see how Paul could handle. He knew why Paul stayed with Rachel and it wasn't the same the lie he constantly told himself, saying that he didn't want an imprint ruling his life because he knew that Reaper wasn't like that. She didn't even care what Paul did with his life because her main focus was her daughter. Paul didn't want Rachel to be spiteful like Leah had been when Sam forced her to watch as he lived his life on without her and bossed her around, letting his bitch of a wife treat Leah like shit. Rachel was nothing like Leah. She was truly selfish and low, even more so than Isabella Swan. He had heard some of the things Rachel said to Kim in order to guilt her into doing things that she didn't want to do, but he didn't say anything to Rachel about it because Kim made him promise not to tell anyone he had heard. He knew that if Reaper was a member of the pack, she could help Kim be more confident. Reaper had done it for her cousin, despite the terrible result, but he had hope that Kim could change and use the confidence to find someone better. He had made it up in his mind that he was going to stay away from both of them, so he wouldn't hurt anyone. He wouldn't imprint on Reaper's sister and he wouldn't hurt Kim. They were all out for a drink when the twins had come in and were currently at the bar nursing drinks. They hadn't changed, making him wonder if Reaper had feet of steel. She had worn nothing but stilettoes since she had been at the park, today not being an exception. Ryder wasn't like her sister, and he could tell. He was noticing everything about her visually, but he couldn't help it. Ryder was more mischevious and more prone to getting back at people that wrong her, where her sister didn't stoop to some people's level. Ryder looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly, where he had wtnessed first hand that her sister killed two shifters and didn't bat an eye when it was over. Her parenting style was more she had to fuss at her daughter and she was stricter, but way more overaffectionate, where her sister went with the flow and only had to tell Mikayla to do something once and only showed a lot of affection towards Mikayla when she needed her or they had moments when it was just them. Another thing he noticed was that Ryder was outward with her anger about something where her sister never really got angry until it was too late to stop her, the anger usually ending in violence. They looked just alike, but they wre two completely different people with similar morals. The twins looked around and downed their drinks before leaving the bar, walking out to mingle with people in the crowd. They seemed very social, dancing and all, when he saw a guy grab Ryder's rear, causing him to see nothing but red. He clutched to his seat, trying his best to focus on whatever Paul was going on about with his arm wrapped around Rachel's shoulder, Kim leaning on Jared's stomach. He leaned down in Kim's ear whispering that he needed a bit of air before walking out the side door of the building and regulating his breathing, hearing the front doors to the bar open and close, an angelic voice filling the air.

"What a creep!" A laugh sounded behind her as Reaper's voice followed. "You rubbed your entire ass across the man's crotch. I thought he was going to faint." He looked around the corner of the building to see that the two were standing outside of the bar, facing each other. "So what are you going to do about the Volturri's trial?" Reaper's expression turned serious as her sister stared at her. "I talked to my adoptive father about what I should do, and he says that I should help, because if it was Mikayla on trial, I would have stood up. I was going to anyway since Carlisle asked me, but I needed confirmation that what i was doing was in fact the right thing. I can't fight because Caius called in his favor, but other than that, I could be a withness. The only thing that's been stopping me from becoming a witness is Mikayla. I would have to take her with me. I don't want her to be exposed to that. I know you're willing to take Deijay and that way she won't be alone, but I don't know." He sister cocked an eyebrow. "You owed a favor to Caius Volturi?" Reaper nodded, making Jared wonder what had happened. "When I was kicked out of the Vatican after being attacked by a Child of the Moon, he helped me get a plane ticket to Russia and for that, I was in his debt for one single favor. He called it in last night and he said that if I were to come to the confrontation, I am not to act against them. It sucks, but it's better that way. Alice and Jasper are already off to find help and Edward and Jacob are watching over Isabella." Ryder rolled her eyes. "You can still say her name after all of those terrible things she said about Mikayla in your face?" Reaper shook her head. "I don't forgive her for the things she said about an innocent child, but she's still a human being and she deserves some small amount of respect and if I don't show it to her, I'm just as bad as she is. She will suffer for her misgivings in the longrun. Juraiah is coming and I will do nothing to ellude him from finding her anymore. He's going to find her and all we can do is hope that he doesn't kill her. Charlie is very disappointed in her, but she doesn't see it yet. He accepted the fact that she would live her life as she wished and he can't stop her from it. She's an adult. Adults suffer from consequences." Ryder nodded as her sister looked up at the sky. "Another question," it was silent, a sign that she was listening. "Why don't you like the shifters?" Reaper scoffed. "I don't dislike them all. I just dislike a few." Ryder was waiting, but she didn't get any further explaination. "We should get home before Dante poisons our children." With that, they began to walk away. "Bye Jared!" Ryder said as she looked back and winked at him, causing his heart to beat a mile a minute. They had known that he was there the entire time, yet they let him listen in on them. He waved, but she had already turned her back on him, the two making their way down the street.

"Would you please pass the tea, Belle?" Reaper and Ryder came in to the most hilarious sight that they had ever seen. Eric, Mike, Dante, and Emmett sat at the dinner table dressed up as women with Mikayla and Deijay wearing baggy jeans and tee shirts and they were having fancy tea. Emmett wore one of Rosalie's wedding dresses with two huge spots on his cheeks where blush should be, and he wore a floral headband around his forehead. Dante wore something that was definitely from Leah's closet, a pair of black cutoff jean shorts and a cropped top with bold red lipstick on his lips and someone's wig on their head. Mike was a mess with thick eyeshadow on and a bikini top and what looked like a pair of Myca's skinny jeans. Eric wore some skintight dress and some heels. They were like a quartet of ugly drag queens. As the duo stood in the doorway and watched the group, Reaper took out her camera and started recording. About a half hour in, Emmett stood up and turned to see the two recording. "Shit," he said as the three stood in their seats, causing the two women to erupt into laughter. "You look like drag hookers!" Ryder finally managed to breathe out. Reaper clutched to the wall for support as she shook her head and made her way to the kitchen. No food had obviously been made, so she got to work, the visual bringing her to laughter fter she saw it. The two went well into the night laughng about it long after the boys left.

The next morning, the four occupants in the house were all crowded into a bed, fast asleep. Deijay was the first to wake, jumping on her mother and aunt. "Mikayla! Mikayla! Happy Birthday Mikayla! Get up!" Mikayla groaned, "Nooo." she rolled over and pulled the covers over her head. "Let's let her sleep in. We have a lot of things to do and Esme is going to babysit the two of you because Dante will have starved you." They nodded and the sisters went to get dressed. After pulling on a baseball cap, Reaper was ready to go and her sister loaded all of the gifts on the truck and they were ready. The event center was empty for the reservation and they invited all of the reservation children and children from Forks and surrounding towns that weren't too far. Some of their relatives would be flying in and the two had finally gotten in contact with Razier's parents, which was a majority of the work. Catering, a cake, the guestlist, invitations, a DJ, and purchasing gifts didn't take anything but a few days, but the majority of time was spent tracking down people that Mikayla specifically wanted at the was number after number. Razier's mother and father would be there that afternoon from the airport at Port Angeles, the twins would go and pick them up, and then all of the party stuff would be put up in time for everyone to arrive. The bad thing about inviting the reservation children was that the entire Quileute pack was coming just because Claire was there. She couls see Quil coming to the event, but not all of them. Then, she found out that they were coming because Bella and Edward were coming. Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle were invited, but Carlisle was dropping off a gift because he had to work.

Once Reaper left the airport, she noticed Razier's mother staring at her and her sister. Ryder was driving, Reaper sitting in the fron. Razier's mother and father were vampires now, her father having changed her mother when she gave birth, just as Edward did for Bella. Joyce was her name, and she was a very lovely woman to most. She had auburn hair, a pear shaped figure, and deep topaz eyes, which she could picture were brightly blue. Her father was a man named Martavius, appearing to be about fourty, but in reality was a few days older than Carlisle. He had jet black hair that was cut at the nape of his neck. They both looked very well, seeing as they were still getting over the fact that their own child was gone. Talking to Mikayla on Skype just wasn't enough. They remembered their daughter talking fondly of the woman that now had custody of their granddaughter, even though she didn't mention much about her other than them having fun and being friends, so they assumed she was some naive shifter-loving human, and even though they were not very for the idea they allowed a shifter to take their last piece of their daughter and go off on a half coked journey to find a woman their daughter hadn't seen in years. Once they saw how happy Mikayla was to be with her godmother, they allowed it to continue. But now, they were not taking no for an answer. Mikayla had been sexually abused and kidnapped, something that never happened when she was with Dante. Reaper was a danger to their granddaughter, and with her agreeing to take Mikayla within reaching distance of the Volturi was the last straw. They were taking Mikayla with them and there was nothing that she could do because they were legally entitled to her. Their daughter was irresponsible, having gone and given birth to Mikayla when abortion was an obviously smart choice, especially with what their granddaughter was. Shifters were the scum of the earth in their opinion and they weren't going to let her destroy their granddaughter's mind thinking otherwise. They were getting their granddaughter away from that woman, whether she wanted to go or not, and her godmother knew this after a lengthy phone conversation, yet she still invited them to this event, saying that it was simply because Mikayla had missed them.

The party was going rather well, despite the hateful comments Reaper had heard Razier's parents sputter on multiple occasions. _"__Zhǐyào gěi wǒ yījù huà, tāmen zǒuliǎo.__(__**Just give me the word and they're gone.)**__"_ Reaper rolled her eyes at her sister. Ryder had a habit of speaking Chinese when she was talking shit about people. "We can't stamp out predjudice from the world, Reaper. We can only hope that it doesn't lead to anything that we have to break up." Ryder looked at her sister. She seemed tense. Something was going to happen and she wanted to know before it got out of hand. Knowing her sister, she wasn't going to tell her unless it was too late." Grabbing her hand, she pulled her sister out of the event center, making sure thatMikayla didn't notice that they were leaving. Once she grabbed her sister's hand, her suspicions were definitely confirmed. Reaper's hands were cold, sweaty, and shaking. The door closed behind them and Ryder turned to her sister, seeing her sink to the ground, burying her face in her knees. It always broke her heart to see her sister cry because it was so rare. She never knew what to do. The first time she had seen her sister cry was when when she was kicked out of the Vatican. That was the only place she had ever known as home, and because Azrael tried to prove to Lucifer that he was the reason that she was treated so badly, it got her removed from her home. Azrael abandoned them, and for that, she would never be forgiven. She placed her sister in an environment where she would never be accepted and her sister constantly suffered because of it. "What's wrong, Grimm? Tell me what's wrong and I can make it better." Her only answer was a jumbled mess, mixed with agonizing sobs that clutched at her heart. Ryder was the older twin, so her instinct to protect her younger sister was very strong. She lowered herself to her sister's level, "I can't hear you when your mouth is covered in skin. Her sister's eyes were bloodshot red, her blue eyes standing out. "Joyce and Martavius," she said, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. "They said that it's not safe for Mikayla to be here. They talked to a lawyer and the time for them to find me and contact me to get custody for Mikayla was three months. It took Dante six months and he didn't find me, and on his way to take Mikayla back to her grandparents, he saw me at the Olympic Lodge in Port Angeles. They were going to say no, bring her back, but they didn't want to dihonor their daughter's last wish, so they let her stay. They saw that Mikayla was happy and they let me keep her. When Mikayla went missing and everything came out about what happened during that time, they demanded that I send her back immediately, but Mikayla interrupted the call when she started telling them about her birthday party. They saw that she was excited and allowed her to stay until then, but today is it. They plan to take Mikayla home with them tonight. They don't love her! They don't give a damn about her, and the worst part about this is that there's nothing that I can do about it, either. I can't do anything right!" Reaper just wanted to take her sister into her arms and tell her that everything was going to be alright, but she couldn't. Reaper cared for Mikayla with everything she had in her and she did as well. A fight would be pointless because they were blood relatives an they were legally entitled to her. It angered her to no end, but there was nothing that could be done. She could tell that there was some hostility in the car ride, but she didn't say anything about it because she didn't want an argument to start in the car. Reaper seemed to gather her bearings and stand, wiping her eyes for good measure. This was suppposed to be Mikayla's day and she was being selfish, worrying about herself when she should be helping her daughter celebrate. after pacing a bit, she nodded to her sister and the two walked in the building as if nothing had happened.

"Mommy, why were you crying at my party?" Reaper sat on the couch at their home with Mikayla, her sister downstairs explaining to Deijay what was going on. She had let a few tears slip out when everyone was singing Happy Birthday, but the other moms boiled it down to a mother happy that her daughter was five years old, but inside, Reaper was screaming at the top of her luns because that would be the first and last birthday she would ever see of Mikayla. Martavius made it very clear that Reaper would never see Mikayla again, and even though Joyce said nothing, she felt the same way. "There's something I haven't talked to ou about and I'm sorry. I'll understand if you never want to speak to me again after this,_ Milaya."_ Mikayla nodded, wondering what her mommy had to say. She didn't know why she thought she would never speak to her again. There was a knock on the door and Dante opened it, coming in and sweeping Mikayla up and plopping her down in his lap, his eyes urging Reaper to continue. "MIkayla," she said, clutching Mikayla's hands in her own, "Your _babushka(__**grandmother**__) _and _dedushka(__**grandfather**__)_ don't think that you should live here anymore." Mikayla'e eyes widened as she shook her head, looking up at Dante and back at Reaper. "No, they can't." Reaper sighed, running a thumb across Mikayla's hand. "Sadly, they can. They said that it's unsafe for you to be here and that I'm an unsafe mother. I've put you in danger several times and I'm so sorry that I couldn't-" "NO!" Mikayla shook her head. "I have to help Renessmee! I promised. Just like you promised Bella!" Reaper smiled at her, feeling the tears threatening to return. She had kept her promise to Isabella. She promised that she would never purposely endanger her at any given time, and she hadn't. Juraiah still had no idea where Bella was due to runestones that had been placed around Forks when she got there, and she still hadn't told him. Despite Renessmee having a nasty attidude, she was in no way a cruel person. She was kind, but easy to anger, she was a bit of a danger magnet, and she loved to have fun. She was truly her father's daughter, no doubt about it. She was passionate about things and she was only doing what she saw, and her moher was very selfish with a nasty attitude, but even Reaper knew that Isabella's attitude contributed to her being an only child. Getting what she wanted was common, and no one had ever told her no before simply because she had never asked for anything really. She was a strong and independent woman, and now that she knew what it felt like to depend on someone, it had become an addiction. Standing, she picked Mikayla up, hugging her to her body. The much smaller child was shaking with sobs, wailing her heart out, and Reaper let her as a few of her own tears slid down her face. Once they separated, Reaper wiped small tears from the corners of her eye as the door burst open, revealing Deijay running at her, hugging her fiercely and the two went into a loud bout of yelling and crying. Reaper stood by her sister in the door, who pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be okay, Grimm. It's going to be just fine." It was like that a few emotional visits later, one surprisingly from Embry, who wanted to buy a gift, but he felt that her grandparents would burn it, Mikayla finally passing out from exhaustion. Martavius said that they would take Mikayla as she was, not wanting any of her things brought back as they "smelled like those sinful heathens," somethign Reaper found very racist and offensive, but she didn't say anything to him, allowing him to brood in his ignorance. Reaper finally gathered what will she had left, gathering the small girl into her arms and cradling her. _"__Ubicumque fueris, semper ego sententia iusta est. Non in perpetuum custodiat te a me, obdura. Custos te tuus ego sum. Nunc non tellus non aestuare, et non erunt tibi grauis. Somnus, fili mi__.(__**No matter where you go, I'm always just a thought away. Nothing will keep you away from me forever, sweetheart. I am your Guardian. For now, you will not worry, you will not fret, and you will not be restless. Sleep, my child.**__)" _she watched a Mikayla glowed softly before dimming quickly, moving a bit in her rms and falling into a deep sleep. She heard footsteps approaching and sighed. She knew that it was time for Mikayla to go with her grandparents. He went to quickly phase and she got on his back, still cradling Mikayla in her arms as they made their way to Port Angeles, the airport they were taking being a local one that would get them to SeaTac and out of the country.

**Don't kill me! I know by now you guys are thinking what a terrible person I am for taking Mikayla away from Reaper when she needs her, but she will be back, I promise. You see, my focus right now is to get Reaper to kill Gregorio. The things that they did to Mikayla was fuel to the fire, wonderful fuel at that, but the one thing that was holding her together and helping her keep her composure was that Mikayla was now safe and sound, meaning that she wasn't going to kill him unless something truly sever happened to Mikayla, which did happen, but that's not something that would have drove her to actually kill. It would have made her want to, but she wouldn't because her main focus was Mikayla. Now that Mikayla is currently out of the picture, more drama will ensue because Reaper doesn't have a distraction. Also, there is going to be a lot more Charlie coming up. With the next part being the Volturi confrontation, you'll get a sneak peek of how cold Reaper can really be, even though it'll be mild compared to how she can get. Alice will come with Nahuel, and there will be a six-way confrontation that you may or may not care to miss. I'm trying to give as much as I can without spoling, because unlike me, some people hate spoilers. If you want spoilers, I will be more than happy to give, as I have said before, my private inbox is spoiler/comprehension HQ. Also, I've noticed that I haven't put a single link to the profiles in this story, so the link to that is .com and I must tell you that I'm no fashionista, so don't bag me. Anyway, until next time.**


	13. Someone Got Told

**Well, the last chapter didn't get th results that I had hoped, as I only got one review. I kinda need the reviews at this point because as I said, I'm a freestlye writer and I want to know if I'm doing a good job so that I can know to change it while it won't take much effort to correct a particular issue if I can.**

As Reaper, Ryder, and Deijay pulled up to Sam and Emily's house, they could feel the hostility of the natives from where they sat. Emily was crying, her face buried into Sam's shoulder. They really thought that the wolves were going to die. Old Quil made his way towards the three, smiling weakly as Reaper broke eye contact with Paul, who was holding onto Rachel, who was wailing loudly. "Oh come on. It's not like they're actully doing anything. Their job is to stand there and look tough. Why would they recruit such a volatile group? I mean, we're slight fuckups, but at least we don't go batshit crazy at the first sight of a human feeder. What do you think they'll do when they find out that there are other kinds of vampires out there?" Reaper kicked her sister, causing her to hiss slightly. "I see you girls are ready for the confrontation this afternon." Reaper smiled and nodded, her sister grumbling to herself. This week, Reaper had dyed her hair a light brown and Ryder wanted blue hair, so they switched it up a bit. "We;re more than ready, but we have a particularly bad feeling about this. It feels like something's going to hapen." Old Quil smiled, shaking his head. "I think that after all of those years of constant alert, you've become paranoid. We;ve gone over several angles and this can't go wrong." Reaper furrowed her brow, knowing that when she felt something, she was never wrong. Ryder felt it too, meaning that there was definitely something wrong. I have a feeling that we're going to be in some deep shit when this little trial goes down." The two looked to each other, following Old Quil into the Uley residence. Leah was pissed that she couldn't participate in the event, but she's pregnant and Dante wasn't taking any chances. When he found out that Reaper and Ryder were talking Deijay, he and his pack once again offered to be in the confrontation, but he made it sure that it was for Deijay. When Sam said something about Leah, Dante went into a rage and both Reaper and Ryder had to hold him back from Sam, so since the two couldn't get along in a room together, they would meet on the field.

When the wolves made their way to the woods, Reaper and Ryder stayed back for a bit. They would go when the Volturi were very close, which in Edward's timing, was in about thirty minutes. The imprint and her friends glared at the trio as they stood there. Reaper opened her door an sat down, causing the three women to storm over to them. Emily was the first to speak, sneering as Ryder lifted Deijay and put her in the car, closing the door behind her. Reaper stood from her seat and closed her door, wondering what the hell they could possibly want. Rachel was the first to speak. "There's no one around to hear us now, you pathetic bitches. All you're doing is stealing what's ours. Paul doesn't want you and Jared doesn't want you. Sam doesn't think Leah is fucking cute getting with that asshole to make him jealous. He's with Emily now. She needs to get over that and bring her ass back here an do what she was born to do, which is be Emily's bitch." Ryder scoffed. "You mean Leah's husband? That asshole? The wolf that imprinted n her and she imprinted back? The one that got her pregnant with her first child? Paul who fucked my sister while he was still with you? Paul that sleeps under her window every night when his patrol shift is over just to make sure she's having a good day? Jared that hides from me every time he sees me because he doesn't want to hurt you, the girl that doesn't even have the backbone to stand up to a bully like Rachel Black? We will let them have you, because if that's the best you can do with your life, you deserve the best." Rachel walked towards the two and Reaper pulled Ryder back as she started to lunge at the idiot. "I think we should go now, Ryder. I smell death." With that, Ryder grabbed Deijay and the three were gone in seemingly the blink of an eye.

The Cullens and the twolves turned abruptlly at the sight of the three approaching, but they calmed once they realized that it was just them. Turning back to position, they watched as the Volturi all approached one by one, and it seemed that they had a little backup. In between Caius and Aro stood Gregorio, causing Reaper to clench her fists. She hated Gregorio even more so than she had before. I was his fault that Mikayla was in another country. It was his fault that Mikayla still had nightmares and for that, she hated them, the Volturi had Irina, a member of the Denali coven. She was the one that went and told them that Edward and Bella went to attack an innocent child and in turn, made her a vampire. It was rediculous, as Edward would never do that, but anyway, they believed that. There was a lot of talking, but all that Reaper could think about was how they could seek help from Blood Moon, and how Blood Moon would offer their help to the people responsible for the near extinction of the children of the moon. With that, she knew Gregorio held no shame. Many of his familty members had been killed by the Vampire Guard and he goes and helps them. Nahuel approached the Volturi and all of that happened, but she felt Gregorio's eyes on her, causing her hand to twitch. All of a sudden, it was like everything happened at once. People came from all sides, damn near surrounding them. The twins stood on either side of Deijay as they caught a glimpse of who was on either side. On one side stood Juraiah, and on the other side stood Maxim. Reaper and Ryder's eyes widened. Juraiah's eyes were narrowed as he stared at the group. "Boys, it looks like we've hit the jackpot!" This statement made Maxim turn to his group. "If they try anything, shoot them on sight!" Reaper looked to Isabella and saw that she was glaring at her. "Look what you've done!" Ryder started to say something, but she was quickly stopped. Irina was dead, Renessmee was safe, and the Volturi could leave. Once Volturi quickly left, the Slayers and the Guardians stared off at each other, aiming their weapons. Juraiah narrowed his eyes at Maxim and told his men to stand down. He wanted to kill the creatures, but the Guardians had the Outcasts on their side, giving them an advantage. "We'll have our time," Juraiah said as his men walked away, turning to Reaper and smirking as he walked off. He had found her, and now he knew where she was. He would never stop now. Reaper nodded to Maxim, she and her sister following the gathering crowd towards the Uley home, Reaper breaking from the crowd halfway there and turning back the way the they had all come. She knew now was not the time to strike up casual conversation with her father. She was a woman on a mission.

After two hours gone, Reaper simply strolled into the Uley home where the wolves ll while and vampires were recounting the events and what they thought was going to happen next, all while holding onto their significant other. Once she entered, they saw that she had a large bag in her hand. Emily stood, an angry expression on her face, "How dare you-" "Dante, I neeed you to go and check on Leah. Make sure no one's been on your territory." Everyone watched as Reaper pulled out a folder, opening it. "The Blood Moon shifter pack is a pack based in Firenze. It's one of the largest packs in the world, let alone in the entire continent of Europe. It's a feral pack, having participate in crimes such as human trafficing, rape, child molestation, murder, assault, basically any felonies, they've done it. Their former alpha, Gregorio d'Ardellius, father of Mikayla Corinthian Coriar, can no longer hold his position as an alpha, so another one should take is place rather quickly. They were snooping around your house if you're wondering what this has to do ith you. They've been on your reservation and they were seen near your territory, so you might want to go and check on your wife if you value the safety of your unborn child. While you're out, despose of this." She threw the bag to him and he caught it, looking at her with a puzzled expression. "What's this?" She smiled, tapping her hands on the table. "Sweet vengence." With that, she turned to the Cullens as Alice stared at her with a worried explaination, walking out the door. She turned to see Bella sneering at her. "Who the fuck were those people aiming to kill us and why did they know you, huh?" Reaper scoffed, ignoring her cousin. "Once the shifters are found, I advise you kill them. Remember that there are no prisoners in war, and right now, you seem to be having one. If you can't, stcik to your day job because you're terrible predators." After she said that, Bella jumped up from her seat. "How would you know? You're just some orphan my dad took in. It's a good thing your sister knew to take her brat with her when she got here." Reaper raised an eyebrow as she looked to her cousin. "So you cross the line by talking shit about my daughter, then you want to talk about my niece, too?" Bella smirked. "It's not like you're gonna do something to me abut it. If you haven't noticed, I'm not the clumsy and fragile person I was when you got here. I'm a vampire now and I don't have to answer to you." Reaper scoffed as she looked at her cousin, her blood boiling at the sheer nerve of her. "You've never had to answer to me. If you'd pulled your head far enough from your ass, you would know that, you needy bitch." The two were barel out of arms reach of each other. "Needy? I'm needy when you're the one that had to ask my father for a place to stay when your little mommy didn't want you anymore?" Reaper laughed loudly. "Yes! You're needy! You are a whiny, needy, dependent and trifling woman and I hate the fact that I ever had the inconvenience of meeting you! You make me sick to my stomach whenever I look at you because you shame not only yourself, but my uncle and every woman alive! I paid to live there and I'm younger than you, the adult freeloader that's nothing but dead weight in a house that's empty more often than not. But at least you're not dragging your feet moaning and groaning about how you r first boyfriend dropped your ass and moved to Alaska, then stringing along a sixteen year old kid because your grown ass can't find a man your own age. Miss me with that shit. Then you have the sheer NERVE to look down at me like you're superior! You're pathetic!" By now, her fists were shaking and she shook her head. "You know what, you're not worth my time. Carlisle, you're a good friend, but don't involve me in your daughter-in-law's problems anymore. She's dead to me." With that, she made her way out the door and to her house, her hands shaking.


	14. Relationships

**Okay so I know a lot of you are wondering exactly wat's going on between Paul and Rachel (*cough* Mae *cough*) It's not going to be like the other imprint stories where the meet each other and it's this wearing white linen and running in dasies type of shit. I feel that it's nothing but fair since Mae does review faithfully, that I actually explain the relationship between Reaper and Paul, and help you get a better understanding of Reaper's relationship with her grandfather. As you an see, they've done nothing but argue, but never anything extremely bad.**

About three weeks after the confrontation, Reaper was sitting at her dining room table across from her grandfather, who was eating breakfast. He claimed that he wanted to reason with her about the particular situation with Isabella, and she decided to listen, then she could finally have peace without him calling her every twenty minutes for some reason or another. "Now all I'm saying is that you allow us to observe the child." Reaper rolled her eyes for the third time that day. "Azrael helped you lift my runes so that you could find Isabella just so she could spite us. I suggest you contact Carlisle Cullen so that he can inform his daughter-in-law of your desires and hope he says yes. This issue had nothing to do with me. It's you and your granddaughter and I will not interfere because it's none of my business." Juraiah looked at his granddaughter across the kitchen island. Sure he loved her like all of his other grandchildren, but Isabella had never sat right with him. He couldn't stay mad at his son, but his pride wouldn't allow him to go and apologize for ostracizing his one and only son. His first born, at that. The fact that Charlie didn't want to be a Slayer crushed him somewhere deep inside because he knew that he wouldn't have another son to share this with, that was why he was so hard on his daughter. She became the number one Slayer in the world, and it also crushed him when she married a Guardian, but he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. About a month into their marriage, they had a son by the name of Aiden, who grew up to become a Guardian, but he quit when he got married. When Aiden was five, they found baby Corinthian. She was the most beautiful child he had ever laid eyes on. When she was three, she was very intelligent and she could do things no normal three-year-old could do. Another thing was that she looked much older. Her father had her sent away when the relationship between him and Agda got rough, Agda constantly telling him that he should take the girl back where she came from so that they could live their lives focusing on their real child. He refused, so she left him. Fourteen years later, she left the homeland with a plan to make Maxim miserable by getting his daughter and bringing her to Russia, and even though the girl knew Agda was no good, she went with her. A year went by, there was word about some photos, and next thing he knew, Corinthian was with Charlie and Agda was back home with him. After a week, he didn't hear Agda utter another word about the girl. He had come to check on her to see if she was really with Charlie, and he caught wind of his dunderhead of a granddaughter's upcoming nuptuals. He found Corinthian and tried to convince her to tell him and she didn't which was great loyalty, even though he knew it wasn't her protecting Isabella, but the child growing inside of her.

"I don't know why you keep saying this. I'm not leaving and I'm not taking you to the Cullen home. You can find it yourself. If you really want to find Isabella and murder an innocent child, do as you please, but I am not leading you there. You've gone off the deep end. That little girl has done nothing to anyone, yet you wish this terrible fate upon her, procedures that are maddening and can drive one insane. Why are you targeting her?" Another scoff escaped Juraiah. "I'm not targeting her. I just want to analyze her." He followed her through the forest behind her house. She was just going for a walk and he said that he would want to join her, so they walked. "So analytically speaking, you want to perform scientific experiments on a child? Test her resistance to weaponry that the Slayers have concocted, subject her to extreme emotional trauma so she can snap and attack one of you so you can have her labeled as hostile and damn near place a target on her back? And you expect her parents to be okay with this? That is a sick thing to ask, even if you say it nicely!" Juraiah stiffened at the tone she had taken. This was not how he wanted this to happen. She was getting angry and her stubborness was coming to the surface. "What will I tell the Council? I told them that I would bring the child in and do the experiments on her." She rolled her eyes. "That sounds like a personal problem. I'm not the one who said that I'd do it." With that, she turned on her heel and he knew she was going back home, not wanting him to follow her. A sigh escaping him, he continued in the path he was going. Maybe he'd get lucky.

"So you told him no? I thought you were all vengeful and angry." To most people, it would seem that Reaper and Paul were just confused, away from each other one minute and attached at the hip the next. Their... well whatever they were was confusing. The other wolves were confused how Paul could stand being away from his imprint without going so far as to look at her, sometimes for days on end, and then other times, he couldn't be away from her. Like now, they were sitting back to back on the top step of his porch. In all truth, Reaper didn't always need him, nor did she always want him crowding her space. The imprintee was always whatever the imprint wanted or needed from them, never more, never less. People thought he was ignoring his imprint to be with Rachel, but that wasn't the case. He truly cared about her more than anything else, but sometimes she agitated him, like when she yelled at him about getting into fights with the wolves, or when she woke up early in the morning and turned on lights because she can't find her socks. On the other hand, the things that annoyed him about her, made her mean much more to him. She nagged because she cared, she looked so cute when she couldn't find the socks, and she didn't lord over him like Renessmee did Jacob, or Emily did Sam. He could do whatever he wanted to do, but what he wanted and what she wanted were two different things. He wanted to be with her and she wanted him to explore his options, which was crazy because she was his only option. He liked her, but in all truth, she scared him shitless. The worst part about his imprint and probably the best part about her was that she was extremely stubborn. Once she got an idea in her head, there was no changing her mind. She felt that he should experience the world for what it was, getting laid, dealing with a girlfriend's drunk chick spiral, do experimental drugs, get a stranger pregnant, wake up stark naked in someone's yard and not have any idea how he got there, all of that stuff. So he was content with being just her friend who she had sex with on multiple occasions. "I'm not vengeful. I was just angry. I don't know when I'll forgive her, but I can't endanger an innocent child. I hope Jacob sees in his heart that I don't lie unless it's important. A feud with Isabella means nothing to me, so I wouldn't lie about that, but she said some very unforgivable things about Mikayla and I will never see her in the same light again. The things that she has done in life are ignorant and terrible. It's her fault that James is dead, it's her fault that Jacob got hurt, it's her fault that Irina is dead. She was being careless and she paid the price for that by being so close to losing her child to an outside force. She got only an inkling of what I have to go through during the confrontation. She had to fix her own mess this time, no help from me. All of those people that showed up after the Volturi handed Renessmee over were there because of her and she still didn't get it. My grandfather and my father were facing off. If my grandfather had been given the opportunity, he would have murdered Isabella without batting an eye and took Renessmee to do experiments on her, things that I would hate to see happen to her. If I can help it, not another child will be harmed in my presence. My cousin's decision to do the things she does has started a chain reaction that is affecting everyone. My dad and my grandfather were going against each other with deadly force. I mean, it isn't new to the world, but it's never hit so close to home." Paul looked over his shoulder at her. "That must be stressful, having to choose a side. I bet it's even harder for your father. He has to go against his own da-" "My grandfather is Charlie's dad." Paul cocked an eyebrow. "He's my mother's father. Also, he's a Slayer, so choosing sides wasn't that hard. I don't agree with the values of the Slayers and he understands my decision. We get into many verbal disputes, but I've learned to love my grandfather and cherish the time I can have with him. I don't have many people in my life. That's why I'm so thankful that my sister agreed to come live here with me." He smiled, quickly turning around and pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her. "You know, all you have to do is say what you know I want to hear and I can make it where you're never alone." She sighed, shaking her head as she tried to remove his arms, but he held fast. "I want you to live your life. We're only eighteen and that is way to young to have your life laid out for you, ready for all of this serious stuff. We have our whole lives to think about us. I want you to focus on yourself right now. Be selfish. Sam isn't your master anymore, okay?" Paul sighed and stayed silent, letting her think that she had won this time, They had had this argument before, the last time ending with him saying this that were nowhere near kind and understanding to her wishes, and he suffered for it. He just wanted her to hurt as much as what he felt when he thought that she didn't want him around, but he saw that even though he hadn't slept with Rachel since a few days before he saw Reaper for the first time, being near her made him feel immensely guilty. He left the pack and it felt weird to have a new alpha, one that didn't lord over him and tell him what to do like Sam did. Dante was pretty cool and he never called for him unless he actually needed him. They didn't do patrols and they could live their lives how they waned to. It allowed him more time to himself and way more time to hang out with his imprint. He heard her sigh, another one of the reasons that he was around her much more. She was always so tired. He knew she hadn't slept in a while. Though the sex they frequently had was rather amazing, she would eventually fall asleep and he could worry about other things. She was depressed and he could tell. Being without Mikayla took a huge toll on her and she just wasn't taking care of herself. She was cleaning herself and other things, but she seemed to be on autopilot. She was never truly happy. The only time he could really get some emotion out of her was to made her angry or something in that range."

The next day, she was laying on her couch, Ryder and Jasper watching her. "You know, staring is rude. I thought you two would have a bit more civility." The two looked at each other and sighed. She just wasn't herself. Jasper decided that he would be the first to say something. "How about we go to Newtons and get you anything you want? How does that sound?" She looked up at them, blinking twice with an emotionless expression. "Look, we talked to Paul and he's worried about you, Corinthian. We're all worried about you actually. You just haven't been yourself these past few weeks. We just want to make sure you're alright. We're your family. We care about you." When she didn't answer, Ryder sighed. "I didn't think that it would come to this, but I guess I have no other choice." Reaper jumped as the doors to the living room burst open, revealing someone that she really didn't want to see. "Michael, Father." she said as she slowly stood up. "You're coming with us." Before she could protest, she was lifted off of her feet, an automatic sign that she seriously wasn't okay, as she didn't even attempt to fight them, Ryder following. Jasper watched in awe as wings sprouted from the backs of the two men and Ryder, everyone taking flight and leaving him in the yard.


	15. Grieving

**I think that I gave you what you wanted, but I've given you what you don't want, too. I have to warn you that there is something here that's going to change... everything. Everything is going to change and I don't know if it's going to be a good thing or a bad thing. It's going to send a shockwave through everything and every single person. If you haven't guessed it by now... there is going to be a character death. I wrote it and after a while, I realize that this is going to start a few problems and solve **

Two days after having had contact with her father and her Guardian, Reaper was pacing her bedroom from end to end. The entire house was a mess, but she was home alone, so there was noone for her to blame. It wasn't like she'd deny it anyway. She had destroyed eavery single thing in her path since she got the call from her grandfather. Isabella Swan was a dead woman and so were Joyce and Martavius. She was more than pissed when her _papa_ called her that morning and told her that Isabella had agreed to Juraiah's terms on taking Renessmee to his laboratory and experimenting on her, then she found out that Martavius and Joyce let Agda talk to them, saying that she could cure Mikayla and purge the shifter gene from her body. She had been there two weeks and there was no telling what had been done to her. Agda was a spiteful woman and Reaper wished that she would meet her end before she seriously hurt someone. She didn't rear for Juraiah experimenting on Renessmee as much as she feared what would happen to Renessmee once he left. He couldn't just take her home with him. She had to stay there and there were others, others who weren't as lenient and way more hateful than Juraiah."PREDJUDICE PILES OF SHIT!" She kicked the only thing left standing inside the house, which was the kitchen island, watching as it fell and shattered to pieces. No one could see her and more than likely, no one could hear her. Ryder and Deijay were gone on a bonding trip before school started to Arizona and Paul was in Texas visiting his grandmother. He asked her to come with him, but she told him no because he needed to do this on his own. Now she regret that decision. She was so angry she could barely form coherant thoughts, let alone stop herself for giving in to her inhibitions. Her hands shook, her teeth ground together, and her breathing had definitely picked up as she threw the exit door to her kitchen open, effectively knocking it off of the hinges, making her way towards the Cullen home, where Isabella was alone. The other Cullens went to visit the Denali's in Alaska, but since she disliked Kate, she refused to go.

Isabella Cullen was living the life. She had an insanely attractive husband that every woman wanted and loved him like nothing else, riches beyone her wildest dreams, the daughter that was always the subject of good conversation. As she gracefully glided through the Cullen mansion, she had the strange freeling that she was being watched, but there was no one there. If there was, she would be able to sense them. She looked out the front door, thinking she heard a noise out there, but closing it back when she saw nothing. "Looks to me like you're hallucinating." Bella turned quickly on her heel to see Reaper standing in the middle of the room, something that looked like a long white stick in her hand. "What the fuck are you doing here, Reaper?! I thought I told you to stay the hell away from this house." Reaper looked up, causing Isabella to fall back in horror. Her eyes were pitch black, her hair fell to her sides, and she was drenched from the rain that was currently pelting the ground outside. Reaper took a step towards her, causing her to realize that she was a vampire. She ran at Reaper, smacking her across the face with her vampire strenghth, freezing with a horrified expression when the girl's face didn't budge. "I have come to collect your soul, Isabella Cullen." With that, Bella's eyes widened when she couldn't breathe anymore. She remembered Rachel explaining this to her when they talked after having had witnessed Reaper kill two shifters for seemingly no reason. This was when she realized her couisin wasn't who she thought she was. She was a cold-blooded murderer with no heart or compassion. That was what drove her to hate her cousin, and now she was going to be another victim. "You have innocent blood on your hands, and the sanity of your daughter on our soul. You are a heartless woman, and for that, you will suffer. You will live and you will suffer." Bella watched in horror as Reaper lifted the stick, flicking the top with her thumb, allowing Bella to realize that what she held in her hand was a sword. As soon as she saw the blade, her hands flew to her ears. There were so many voices! Some were screaming, others were weeping. Some were singing where the others were simply talking. It was agony and bliss all at the same time. There was a faroff screaming heard, giving her barely enough time to register the noise as her own screaming as Reaper stood over her. "Do you like your suffering?" She didn't respond, but that didn't seem to stop Reaper. "You see, I want you to suffer for all of the pain that your daughter is going through as we speak. You didn't want to deal with your daughter and Edward wasn't here to spare you of her company, so you dropped her on the first relative that came near you asking that they bond with your child, run tests and help monitor her growth and you say yes." As if that word was cue, her entire body seemed as if it was alight with fire. She looked up to see that her cousin held a short blade in her hand the edges coated with a black substance. "Your daughter has been gone for two days, have you not noticed? Jacob is in Hawaii with his sister so his imprint bond is out of whack anyway, but by the time day breaks, he will know. Your daughter is about to go through a pain that no one should ever experience and you're going to hurt with her. Perhaps even longer. Unlike her, you will face this trauma alone while I go and try to rectify your wrongs for the sake of innocent children. You will sit here and think about what you've done. The worse your daughter's pain gets, yours will miltiply tenfold. I have made it to where no one will come to your aid. You will do this alone. If I can save your daughter, your suffering will end. If I can't and she dies, this will seem like a slap on the wrist compared to what I will do to you when I come back." With that, Reaper simply stood and left her screaming and writhing on the floor.

Reaper didn't need a flight to Romania when the travel through portals was her best bet. She didn't see why all of the others seemed to think that flying was the best method of travel, but she didn't always see the use when portals were much easier to summon. She exited her portal outside of her destination, which was the entrance to the Slayer lab dedicated to the "testing" for potential threats to humanity. In all actuality it was just a bunch of predjudice bastards torturing people, making them snap, and setting them free and issuing damn near a kill order for them. They tried to do that to Reaper, but Maxim threatened and the subject was dropped. She knew Juraiah wasn't there. He always left at exactly 11:42 PM in order to get home and do his duty as a Slayer. If she learned anything from Juraiah, she knew to always be prepared and even though she was more of a dive into action type of person, she still had common sense.

A scream broke her from her thoughts as she heard a clinging noise. "LET HER GO! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" Reaper automatically recognized the voice as Mikayla and hurriedly made her way to where she could see. What she saw nearly brought tears to her eyes. There was a man repeatedly hitting Mikayla with what looked like a whip. Closer inspection showed her that it was a chain. Every time he hit her, she screamed louder, the man smiling as she tried resisting. She was tied to the floor and he struck her again and again. Her screams were starting to decrease in volume and frequency, even though he was hitting her faster and faster. She looked around the corner and saw Mikayla laying on her stomach, blood covering her clothing as she struggled to stand. Their eyes met and Reaper quickly shushed her, standing and walking towards the man. "Innocence is something that I thought your kind cherished. As it turns out, you're all just as much of monsters as you make them out to be." Before he could speak, he was against the wall with a gun pressed against his temple. "I know you know who I am, and we both know that I might be the last face you ever see on this plane." He was quivering. She removed the gun from his head. "I'm going to give you a series of numbers and you pick one, alright? It'll determine whether you live or die." He didn't answer, but she didn't care. "From one to five, eight, eleven, and fifeen." He still didn't answer, causing her to _"__Poate că trebuie să spun acest lucru într-un mod care veți înțelege mai bine. Alegeți soarta ta sau voi alege destinul pentru tine. (__**Maybe I have to say this in a way that you will understand better. Choose your fate or I will pick your destiny for you.**__)" _He was still a bit longer before saying, _"Patru__**(Four)**__," _She nodded, seeing Mikayla cover her eyes from her periphrial. Pulling out a blade from her pants leg, she made haste of separating his head from his shoulders. "Funny, it's the same choice Gregorio made." With that, she quickly freed the girls and formed a portal, walking through it as a voice sounded behind her. "YOU!" Reaper knew that it was Agda. Her tormentor and her oppressor. She didn't wait for the completion before exiting the cyan orb, a familiar sight happily sight meeting her._ "PAPA!" _She held the girls closer, breaking into a run as she looked around the infirmiry. _"PAPA!" _Maxim emerged from a room, not wasting a moment by yelling for two beds to be cleared for the small children.

After hours of pacing, Maxim finally made it out of the room and she could tell by his posture that he had bad news. Maxim was usually the one to inform the families of those who fell victim to the Slayers' acts that couldn't be fixed. She felt him push her down into a seat, following him as he held onto her hands. "We tried everything we could for her, from medications to removing it, but," She watched as he looked away from her. "But what, _Papa_?" He sighed as he looked up at her. "Renessmee didn't make it." She couldn't process it for a second before she could speak again. "What?" He waited for her to process it. She shook her Iad rapid she only That can't be true. I thought she only got hit." He shook his head. "When you brought her in, she was fine, nothing seemed too serious until she started convulsing rapidly. I thought it was a rapid seizure and we were helping her and she just went still. A sample came back positive for Xod." Reaper covered her face with her hand. Xod was demon blood mixed with the DNA of several creatures that made it fatal to nearly anyone who is exposed to it. Demon blood is a very illegal substance to acquire in the medical field because it had many bad properties about it, but it did have some good. It extended life for some, revived others, but the price it came with was horrible. Depending on the intent, it could do a number of things to you. Mixed with the DNA of other species, it was a fatal component towards any of the lower supernaturals that took it, and with Renessmee being a child, she die before the symptoms of exposure showed. Once the symptoms show, the person can be cured, but if not, they'll suffer and die, usually put out of their misery by medics and healers. It was used last when the Slayers were in a battle against a bunch of feral vampires that were ingesting humans ad their own kind. She felt tears prickling her face as she quickly wiped them from her cheeks. "Does Mikayla know?" Maxim shook his head. "She is in a different room. I thought you should be the one to tell her while I go fetch the Cullens and Jacob." Reaper nodded, getting to her feet and making her way to Mikayla. Now that she was her Guardian, it was very easy to find her once they were in the same general area.

"Mommy!" Reaper smiled as she saw Mikayla jumped out of bed and ran to hug her. She hugged her back and lifted her up. "I thought the next time I saw you would be a more happy occasion." Mikayla didn't understand. "You saved us, Mommy. That is happy." Reaper sighed, "I need to talk to you about something." Mikayla nodded, allowing her Mommy to carry her to her bed. "Renessmee didn't make it, _Milaya._" Mikayla seemed confused. "Didin't make it where, Mommy?" Reaper decided that she would just tell her. "Renessmee died." That she understood. Tears rapidly fell from her eyes as she shook her head. "No, Mommy. She can't be dead. Renessmee can't die. I made her promise she wouldn't! She promised!" A nurse ran in the room, but Reaper shooed her out. Reaper climbed out of the bed as Mikayla ran out of the door to her room. People tried to stop her as she ran yelling down the hallway, screaming Renessmee's name at the top of her lungs. It broke Reaper's heart, but she stood and chased after her. "Mikayla! Please don't interfere with their grieveng!" She knew it was too late. There was a damper on everyone as she watched nurses bustle about. Death was something that didn't happen often in the Guardian chamber if they could help it. She remembered the last death that had occured there. It was a rogue freal shifter that had attacked some slayers from coming near his family. Instead of slowing him so they could get away, and making him leave them alone, the sick bastards shot him until he wasn't moving any more. A Guardian happened to be there and they quickly took the men down, rushing the man to the Chamber. They did all they could, but the man wouldn't relax and his body was resistant to the drugs they attempted to use. He died and it hit a lot of people. It was evident that Renessmee's death was hurting everyone. She was a sweet and innocent child and she did not deserve thise. Sure she had her ways, all children did, but it did not justify her death. She would have gone ans begged her father to return Renessmee, or anyone who would listen, but she knew that no one would want that, because she would not come back herself. Also, if she asked for her soul back, Renessmee wouldn't be back to wherever she went. She would be immortal like Reaper, like her parents, like every other creature that suffered that way. Reaper had already cursed Paul to that fate, she didn't need anyone else suffering.

Balling her fists up, she turned to make another portal when she heard her _papa_'s voice behind her. "No more." She looked back at him as his face was stern. "No. More. I saw what you did to Isabella. She just lost her daughter. No more blame game. She has suffered enough for what she's doing. Her child is gone because she didn't heed your multiple warnings. How do you think she feels? You got vengence for Renessmee. It's over." Reaper hung her head. The way he said it made her feel ashamed. "Yes, _Papa._" With that, she waited for Mikayla to exit the room. She didn't know what to do. She could hear Mikayla screaming from where she stood, Jacob's sobs, Edward's grief. Mikayla kept screaming, "You promised me! You said you were okay!" over and over again. Now she felt bad. "Now I want you to go in there and stop the voices." Reaper didn't move to go anywhere near Isabella as she pulled out her sword, instead of opening it, she whispered to it, feeling the wieght of it's airy darkness increase. "Happy now?" He nodded and they both waited as everyone grieved. "I'm sure you can cure the poison." She saw the nurses wheeling Renessmee out of the room, Mikayla running out of the room and into her godmother's arms. "She promised me she was okay. She promised! I would have taken the shot for her but she told me it was gonna be okay. I told her that it was poison and she told me she was gonna be okay! Why did she lie to me?!" Reaper took the hysterical six-year-old in her arms. "Renesmee was trying to protect you. She didn't want you to get hurt for her. I don't know if she thought that she would die or not, but she didn't want you to suffer for her. You know she would never wish that on another person." Mikayla shook her head. "I promised, Mommy. I promised I would protect Renessmee." Reaper rubbed her hair, effectively shushing her. "You did, _Milaya._ You stuck by her when she needed a friend, even when no other kids did. You offered your life for hers and I'm sure she treasured that you would do such a thing for her. You encouraged her to stay alive to see the moment she got out of there. You were her sanity, Milaya." Mikayla still sobbed in her arms. Eventually she stopped and Reaper was able to lift her unconscious body. Edward looked like he was going to burst and Jacob was no better. Edward saw her and ran over. "Edward, I'm sor-" He held up a hand. "Thank you for getting her out of there." With that, he turned and left. She sighed, pulling Mikayla to her as she formed another portal. "Take care of yourself, Reaper. Don't beat yourself up over something you cannot control." She didn't say anything to Jasper as she walked through, coming out through her mess of a house. Now that she looked at it, there was a lot that she was going to have to fix. Setting Mikayla down on one of the couch cushions that she threw across the room. Closing her eyes for a but, she opened her eyes to see that everything was just as she found it the first time. She felt a little light-headed, but other than that, she was fine. Lifting Mikayla, she took her to her room and laid her on the bed. Happily, the hadn't been in Mikayla and Deijay's room since Mikayla left. Laying Mikayla down on the bed, she sighed. "In life, this will happen often. You will lose friends and you will gain more along the way. It's all about the journey and it will make you a stronger woman for it. I hate you had to witness so you how it feels for someone to be there one moment and then gone the next, twice at that, but you'll be okay." She placed a kiss on the top of her daughter's head, sitting at the foot of the bed and closing her own eyes and hoping that Renessmee found peace wherever she ended up.

**I... I didn't expect this to happen. I tried to think of ways to do this without anyone dying, but it just wouldn't happen. Onc the idea was there, it wouldn't leave and I'm confused how I could imagine that such a thing would happen, but it's going to impact every life in the story. It's going to teach so many lessons and it's going to kill the rift between everyone. Also, it's going to bring Charlie back in the picture, so that's something to look forewords to.**


	16. Let Him Go

Reaper looked over to Mikayla and sighed as she sat on the couch. She had been doing that a lot recantly. That whole week, she had been trying her best to help the small child get over what she was feeling. It was weird looking on the outside because less than a year before, she was in the same position, holding a letter in her hand with notice about Razier's funeral. Just like Mikayla, she had never lost someone close like a friend before. Sure there were people that died during her time as an Outcast, but they had all been raised specifically so that the life of another didn't matter to them and they kept on going. She hadn't known what to do and she didn't know how to process it. "Honey, I know you're sad, but do you think Renessmee would want you to sit here crying and moping?" Mikayla shook her head, Reaper standing and picking her up. Mikayla wouldn't tell her what happened when they were in Romania no matter what she offered her or how she asked, but she knew it wasn't like with the wolves. They tried to justify their actions, saying that this shit was for the sake of humanity, but in all truth, they were sadists that kidnapped people and tortured them in the name of "science." They even kidnapped humans and killed them to dissect their brains and see what made them sympethize with the supernatural. That's what made her the most furious about what her cousin had done. Isabella knew this. Reaper had told her on multiple occasions that this was what would happen if they got their hands on her, so what made her think they would treat her daughter, her _hybrid_ daughter, with any form of sympathy other than that of her existence, quickly putting her out of her misery? Reaper didn't want to feel insensitive to her daughter's feelings, but she was angry about the situation. Mikayla saw the good in everyone, and although her innocence was admireable, it could get her hurt, and for Isabella, Reaper had no sympathy. The worst part about it was that Isabella still felt that there was nothing wrong with what she had done, making her far past the point of ever being forgiven in Edward's eyes. He wouldn't even go so far as to look at his wife now.

As the two sat there, the door opened, Ryder's happy sighing heard from where they stood. She and Deijay walked into the room and saw the expressions of the two. "Where's the funeral?" Ryder asked jokingly, her eyes widening as Mikayla burst into tears, Reaper scooping her up and taking her upstairs. Eventually, Mikayla fell asleep, allowing Reaper to go down the stairs and talk to her sister, passig Deijay on her way down. Ryder was pacing. "I don't know what I did wrong." She looked to her sister and quickly approached her. "Is Mikayla alright? I dont know what I said, but I apologise." Reaper decided to be blunt with her sister, rather than beat around the bush. "Renessmee is dead." Ryder's eyes got wider, if possible. "What happened?" Reaper's eyes darkened as she recounted the events detail by detail. Once she finished, Ryder was vibrating where she sat, clutching the couch arm tight enough to break. "You mean to tell me that after all of those red flags, that bitch still allowed a STRANGER to touch her child?!" With that, Ryder stood, but Reaper stopped her. "We have to handle this delicately. The Quileutes don't know yet. As far as they're concerned Jacob comes back from visiting Rebecca today." Ryder was about to ask why they didn't know before it was answered for her. "Jacob hasn't phased since it happened. We've gotten him a shifter grief counselor that specializes in this particular field of psychological damage, but there has been minimal progress. He isn't talking, he isn't eating, and he just seems to have given up on life." Ryder huffed, seeing that something else was troubling her sister. "Edward wants me to be the one to tell them." She noded. This was what it was. Reaper had a hard way of dealing with loss. It was something that she never had to really deal wih, and when it actually happened, she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to sound like a complete ass, but then again, she didn't want to be falsely sincere. "Edward doesn't want to talk about it, and Jacob can't. Esme can't think of it without bursting into tears, Carlisle has thrown himself into his work, Rosalie and Emmett couldn't stand seeing their family this way, so they're gone, Charlie has been gone since it happened, Jasper and Alice aren't speaking, and the wolves can't stand Alice anyway. I'm all that's left that knows. I haven't even told Paul." It was at that moment that Ryder decided the dumbest idea ever. "I'll go with you. We might as well go tell everyone now. I'll get the Quileutes together and you call Dante's pack." With that, the two sisters parted their ways.

In two hours, the two were in the woods with either pack facing them. Reaper leaned against a tree and Ryder sat on a lone rock. "I know you all are wondering why we called the lot of you here, especially to the woods when we could have hust asked you to come over, but Deijay and Mikayla are sleeping, so we decided here." Ryder continued, not oblivious to the harsh looks that Emily and Rachel had been throwing her. "I know some of you had planned to go and retrieve Jacob from SeaTac, and I assure you that is no longer necessary, as he's been back from Hawaii for about a week now. The reason none of you were alerted to this fact is simply because it was under rather harsh circumstances that Jacob leave the watch of his sister," Ryder took a breath and her sister continued. "Last week, Renessmee Cullen died of very poisonous substances injected into her body with the malicious intent to kill. If vengence is your goal, you're too late. Jacob is in very bad shape right now and we want to give him time to think abot the events that have transpired, and we would like it if you respect that." It was quiet for a while until Sam spoke up. "Does Paul know?" Reaper shook her head. "If I tell him, he'll want to go to Jacob. Jacob is very fragile right now. Emmett tried to help him and he attacked him. I don't think Paul would respond as well as Emmett did to Jacob's reactions. We're going to have to wait until he comes back." Sam glared at her, but didn't say anything. Leah looked sad about what happened. He couldn't believe that she was using that ass Dante to make him jealous! She stood, his vision going red as he watched her climb on Dante's back. She was pregnant?! No wonder she got with him. He watched as Dante kissed Leah and resisted the urge to phase. This stranger paleface was kissing HIS Lee-Lee. As they left and the twins left behind him, all that were left in his pack stared at each other. It was just him, Brady, and Collin, along with a few of the younger wolves that had just phased. Everyone else had gone to join Jacob or Dante. Three packs was enough people at positions where long patrols weren't necessary. "I'm totally calling and telling Paul." Kim looked to Rachel, shaking her head as she left the group. "Where are you going?" She turned to Rachel. "I'm going back home." Rachel shook her head, approaching Kim. "No, you're not. You're going to help me, silly." Kim rolled her eyes, "A child just died, Rachel! Your brother's imprint at that. You are heartless." Rachel's smile faded and she glared at Kim. "Look here. I helped you get Jared and your GOING to help me get Paul to falll in love with me again." She knew she had Kim with that. Picking up her phone, she dialed Paul's number. "Hey, Paul? You wouldn't believe what's happened."

Paul Lahote sighed as he got out of his car. He couldn't believe what Rachel said. It was hard to believe that Reaper would go as far as to kill Renessmee to get Mikayla back. He and Reaper had discussed all possible options and there was no way to get the child back. If Mikayla was home, he would know. She said Reaper poisoned Renessmee and attacked the Leech Lover and now the Cullens were so distraught that their family had fallen apart. She said that all he had to do was go see for himself. He went to the door and knocked, watching as it opened to reveal a red eyed Mikayla. He felt his hands tremble slightly as he turned away from her and got back in his car. It was the worst thing he could ever consider, and he didn't want to breathe the same air as Reaper. He couldn't believe that Rachel was actually right for once in her life. He drove to his old house, unpacked his things, and ran for the woods.

Ryder looked at her sister as she buried her head in her knees. She had never seen her sister so... heartbroken. Reaper was a very simplistic person now that she had stopped contract killing, not that she wasn't before. It was just the need to kill wasn't present anymore. The Outcast lifestyle wasn't for her and she knew that if the Vatican didn't put her out, she wasn't going to be happy until she graduated, especially without Razier. She was gone when the twins met for the first time, but Reaper often spoke of her. When she wasn't modeling, she put her skills to use and became a hired killer, which made her an assload of money, atop the money she got from her inheritance and money period. Despite how she chose to live, Reaper wasn't limited to the funds of a trust fund baby. She was rolling in money. She didn't know if Reaper knew or even cared that she was aware that she had started again shortly after Mikayla was taken the first time. It helped her stay sane. She was slowly reverting back to her old ways and it was evedent, but only to Ryder. Now her sister was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest, and rocking back and forth. She had gone to see Paul and he went off on her, saying all types of things like how it was her fault that Renesmee was dead and that he never wanted to see her again. He said that she killed Renessmee and if she had never come there, the child would stll be alive. She knew that struck her sister in a deep spot. Renessmee wasn't the only child to die in Reaper's presence. There had been one before, a little boy, and Reaper never stopped beating herself up about what happened even though it wasn't her fault, and now she probably felt the same way about Renessmee. Paul hurt her baby sister, and she was not going to let that bastard get away with it. Paul was going to apologize to her sister. There was only so much she could do to help her sister, and if what Bella explained happened to her was true, Reaper had entered a part of her life that Ryder never hoped to see again. This wasn't the actions of Reaper. This was Corinthian, and Corinthian took no shit from anybody. Reaper was kind, humble, and she did all she could to find the good in others, but Corinthian, to put it shortly, didn't give a fuck. She didn't care. As she watched her sister, she notice that she had a faroff look in her eye. It held anger, sadness, and the strongest, hurt. All of a sudden, Reaper stood and walked out the front door. Ryder stood up and followed her. She knew what her sister was feeing. She felt it too, but, she had a visit to an idiot to make.

Paul finally answered the door with a growl. "Reaper I told you to stay the hell away from-" He stopped when he noticed that it was Ryder. "What do you want? Come to plead the case of the murderer? Rachel, Emily, Sam, and Kim told me how she killed Renessmee Cullen and attacked the Leech Lover to get her goddaughter back. Here I was thinking that I had finally found the best woman in the world and she turns out to be everything everyone said she was. I don't want to see your sister again and if she ever comes near me again, I'll rip her to shreds." Reaper started to say something when a voice interrupted her. "Baby, aren't you coming to be- What are you doing here, freak?" Ryder's fists clenched at the sight of Rachel Black. "Oh, you've moved on from her in two days. You're the best imprintee of them all." With that, she turned and left, but not before slapping Paul across his face. Hard. She was pissed, but then again, this was what her sister wanted for him. She wanted him to live a normal life. She didn't want him to have to deal with her because she was afraid to lose him. So to keep from losing him, she was slowly letting him go. It all made sense to her. Reaper knew this would happen. "You idiot." Ryder said as she followed her sister's path. What she saw when she found her sister caused her eyes to widen. "REAPER NO!"


	17. Ritual Awakening

When she approached her sister's convulsing body, she feared the worst. "What have you done?!" She yelled as she held her sister's head in her hands, watching as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She gathered her sister in her arms, picking her up and running towards the Cullen home. She needed help and Ryder prayed to God that Carlisle could help her. She ran as fast as she could, for what seemed like an eternity, but was actually a ten minute run. She shifted her sister from one arm to the next as she rapidy knocked on the door. She prayed that someone was home. She didn't know Carlisle's number and Reaper dropped her phone in the toilet a few days before. She tried to dry it out and that ended in her blowing it up, so they were waiting for the phone company to send another one. After no one came to the door, she ran back to her only option. It was probably not going to end well, but she had to. She would take her to the Elder home, and then she would go and get Maxim. Maxim was the only one that could help her. As she ran, she tried not to panic an more than she already was. She was confused and she was scared.

"Old Quil!" Ryder didn't care that she had just kicked the Elder house's door open or that there was a room full of people there. Old Quil rose, making his way to the two. "Old Quil something's wrong with my sister." She noticed everyone there as the Quileutes and their girlfirends or whatever. Even though the pack was split, they still had meetings with the Elders. Every single person was there. "She probably OD'd. I told you guys the bitch was probably on drugs. Just fucking look at her." Ryder resisted the urge to rip Rachel's throat from her miserable body. She laid her sister on the empty table in the back of the room, the same one they laid Mikayla on. The convulsions had finally stopped, and now she just laid there, still as stone, seemingly staring at nothing. "I'm going to get someone. Just watch her, Old Quil. Please watch my sister for just a few minutes and I will be back." With that, she place Reaper on one of the tables and watched as her eyes glossed over. "I'll be back," she said as she stood and ran out the door, taking to the sky. She was grateful that no one was outside, but then again, the government would take care of it

Old Quil ignored everyone else as he looked down at the woman lying on the table. Had he not known any better, he would have assumed that she had taken something to kill herself, but he knew that she was neither that stupid, and if it were possible, she wouldn't have done it. He reached for the hem of her shirt and it was then where he knew something was wrong. No matter who it was, Reaper never let anyone touch her. It was something that she didn't like because people's hands were cold. "Reaper, can you hear my voice?" He watched for a few minutes, but she didn't move. After ten minutes, there was no answer, so he turned his back. _"__Non habet, ut." _Everyone's eyes snapped to her as she continued speaking. "What the hell is she saying? Is she putting some kind of spell on us or something?" Rachel clutched at her throat, holding tightly to Paul's arm. Show couldn't hurt him. At least that's what she had heard.. _"Non habet, ut."_ Kim chose that moment to speak up. "It's Latin." She listened closer, "She said, she doesn't have to." She looked up at the, "That's all she's saying. She doesn't say anything else." Before they could do anything further, the doors burst open, revealing a man with a medical bag. He rushed in, but as soon as Ryder came in, Mikayla and Deijay in tow, Reaper fell silent again and her whispers were quieted. "What happened?" The man looked at Ryder and she shook her head. "I don't know. I found her like this. We were sitting in the living room and she just got up and left. I felt Azrael. I felt her. I was going to leave and follow her, but I had something to do and I would catch up with her later. When I found her, Azrael was gone and she was like that, but there were no signs of a struggle, so I don't see that Azrael has done anything." She watched as he ran a hand over her body and stopped at the hem of her shirt, just like Old Quil had. "You're wrong. This has everything to do with Azrael."

**Ooooh cliffy! I'm not gonna leave you hanging there, though. We shall continue.**

Maxium pulled her shirt up and his eyes widened at what he saw, Mikayla staring like she was going to faint. In her head, all she knew was that something was bad and she could lose her Mommy. Reaper's skin was cut open in several patterns. "It's ritual powder," Maxim ran a hand over her abdomen and pointed to a particular area that held a grainy substance sitting on her skin. "What would Azrael need ritual powder for?" He stopped his movements when the cuts began to close. Reaper blinked as she quickly sat up and looked around. When she saw Ryder, she jumped up and hugged her sister. "Reaper, what happened?" The youngest twin turned to her adoptive father and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do." Maxim gripped her shoulders. "What. Happened?" Reaper took a deep breath and looked around, seeing Rachel and Emily glaring at her. "We can't talk about this here. It's about... that." Maxim nodded and gathered his bag, following the twins and the two small girls as they made their way out the door. Rachel whispered to Emily as they nodded and slipped out the back door.

When the woves got far enough away from Reaper's house to hear her, they caught wind of the man yelling at Reaper. "How could you be so irresponsible?!" They expected a calm voice, but they heard different. "WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?! IF I DIDN'T DO THIS, SHE WAS GOING TO KILL MY SISTER! NO ONE ELSE WILL DIE BECAUSE I SAT AND PROCRASTINATED!" The man let out a ragged sight. "You couldn't control what happened to Renessmee! You did all that you could! You got her to a doctor and you got the best help she could get, but there is no antidote to that mixture of blood that they injected into Renessmee." Reaper was silent, causing her siser to speak up, softly this time. "Sis, I know you're thinking about Aiden, but I promise that nothing will-" "WHAT?! NOTHING WILL HAPPEN?! I THOUGHT THAT! I REALLY DID! ANOTHER CHILD I DEAD BECAUSE OF THIS! I BROUGHT IT HERE AND I MAY AS WELL HAVE SHOVED THE NEEDLE INTO HER NECK MYSELF! I MAY AS WELL HAVE KILLED AIDEN, AND I MAY AS WELL AS HAVE SUBJECTED MY DAUGHTER TO THIS TORTURE! I CAN'T RISK IT ANYMORE!" The house was silent. "People have died because of me. I have been killing since I was five and I never felt a thing and these two children come along, two children whose deaths that I have relatively nothing to do with other than being the first person to use the blood mixture, they are both poisoned, they both die, and I am the guiltiest person in the world, but their BITCHES OF MOTHERS are irresponsible, selfish, and fucking uncaring, yet they feel like they did nothing wrong. No one else will die for this! Not another child. No more people will suffer." With that, the back door burst open, revealing Reaper, dressed in a sports bra and the jeans she was already wearing. Ryder and the man ran out behind her, but she just ignored them.

"How do you expect to get every single trace of this drug?" They watched as she turned and looked at the. "There is only one person that has a supply of this strong enough to kill. I gave it out, but only enough to make the victim able to be captured. Before I was sent to America, Agda asked me how I was able to acomplish every single kill without staining my clothes, and like the naiive idiot I was, I told her. She asked me for a few vials and I gave her five of them. The genetic sequences cannot be recreated because a few of the species are extinct, thanks to the Volturi trying not to let their little pets find out that there are more supernatural creatures out there. Once Juraiah left to go home, Agda took charge of Renessmee and Mikayla. She thought that Renessmee would do anything for survival and she thought she would get her to hold Mikayla down while she injected the drug, so to change her strategy, she injected it in Renessmee so that Mikayla would comply and she would get her too, but the drug can only be truly activated once someone is under stress, so they beat them. Once it became too much for Renessmee, she died. She had finally figured out my method. You scare them enough to where their stress levels are high, they pass out, and then you inject the venom. They weren't able to inject Mikayla before I showed up. I kille the man who beat them, and I took them to the Chamber and they were treate. Had I known that she was poisoned, I could have saved her, but there was no way to detect it. That's why I stopped using it. Agda has crossed a boundary, twice. I forgave her for what happened to Aiden and figured that maybe I slipped up and lost a vial and someone gave that Slayer some of the drug, or that Agda was being generous and shared. I mean, I gave her no warnings. She asked and like a fucking idiot, I said, 'sure, here you go.' instead of thinking. But then I remembered that Agda is too selfish to share with someone unless it truly benefits her. The first angellic nephilim child born in two hundred years and it was a drug made by one of the Outcasts that killed him. I got so much shit for that, it's unreal. I still do. It was my stupid mistake for introducing this drug to a race of beings that will use it to kill people they feel beneath them, and a stupid mistake I must correct. This is the second time that I didn't kill someone and it came back to bite me in the ass. The first was Gregorio and now Agda had shown me that I must kill them the first time. No second chances." Ryder grabbed her sister's arm. "But Gregorio stopped stalking Mikayl-" "When have you ever heard of an alpha simply stepping down fro their ranks to let someone beneath them rule their pack? I severed Gregoio's head from his miserable body the day the Volturi tried to take Renessmee. What did you think was in the bag that I gave Dante? Baby clothes?" She could see her sister trying to catch her attention, so she decided to play along. It wasn't going to stop her from killing Agda, and she wasn't in any rush.

"What did she do to you?" Her voice was quiet, but Reaper heard her clearly. "She brought back Mor." Ryder shook her head. "How? Mor died. I thought there was no bringing back our dead." Reaper sighed. "I lied. I wanted our sister to rest in peace, to not have to deal with this world. I wanted her to enjoy death. It's a hell of a lot better than a useless eternity looking at creatures evolve and knowing that they will never reach your level. She took my blood, and now she's nearing the site." RYder looked frantic. "Then we need to stop her!" Reaper shook her head. "No, let her have her fun. I have things to do." With that, wings burst forth from Reaper's back and she took to the sky, leaving her sister in awe. On the rare occasion that Reaper did fly, it never cesed to amaze her sister. Reaper's winges were a charcoal grey color with black feathers here and there. They were beautiful and also soft to the touch. Multi-colored wings were somewhat of a rarity in the community because most of the souls were either pure or soulless, meaning that the had one color on their wings. Corinthian, Cremora, and Constantine, respectively Reaper, Mor, and Ryder, all had multicolored wings, Mor's being mostly white with light grey feathers, Ryder's being a very light grey, mixed with a few dark grey, and Reapers A charcoal grey mixed with black. It represented the impurity of their souls and where they stood. Mor usually felt sorry for their mother and she was naiive. She thought that their mother had their best interest at heart, but she was deeply wronged by their other, but it didn't stop her innocence. Ryder was never really close to either of her parents, so she had no real side. Reaper was closest to her father and she despised her mother because she covered the terrible things she did with her "good intentions" and people, namely Mor, always got hurt. She didn't try to all the time, but she was always more of a Hell baby, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. They all had their Guardians, even though Reaper now was a Guardian to Mikayla. Reaper's was Michael, Ryder's was Raphael, and Mor's was Uriel. All of their Guardians were men, as the only female Archangel was their mother. "You know, if you keep thinking that hard, you're going to pull something." Reaper rolled her eyes as she felt Michael's presence. "I never took you for a stalker, Uncle." He scoffed and then he was gone. She knew that since she had been thinking of him, he was going to show up. That was how it worked. They came to see if you need guidence, you tell them you were just thinking, and they go about their business. In and out. You think about them and they show.

When she landed in the courtyard of her grandfather's home, people scattered at the sight of her. She looked pissed and they did't like being caught n the crossfire. Agda sat in a lawn chair, sipping tea. "Oh look. It's my lovely child. Come and give mummy dearest a kiss, why don't you?" Reaper didn't say anything as she looked at Juraiah. "Listen, Corinthian I am so sorry for what happened to the child. I don't know who did this, but we are working on finding them and trust me when I say they will suffer." She looked to her grandfather and saw that he was sincere. He really had no idea who had done this. "I don't want you to wear yourself out over this any more than you already have. I know who did this and I promise they will pay however I feel fit. He looked at her and she could tem that he was waiing on an answer. "Why don't you ask your daughter who did this?" Agda sipped her beverage and looked as her father turned to her. "Agda, you knew who did this and you didn't tell me? I thought we talked about honesty." Reaper scoffed. "She's the one that did it, Grandfather. It was Agda." Juraiah looked at his granddaughter, willing everything she just said to be untrue. He knew his daughter wasn't one of the purest of souls, but he never thought Agda would kill an innocent child. Sure he had said his fair share, but he had seen the child and he knew that she was no harm. He'd even gone so far as to apologize to his father. When he asked Isabella to recieve the child, he really did have her best interest at heart. His original method of going about it was very wrong, but he didn't emotionally or physically harm her. He only took a few skin samples and had blood work done. He had planned to take her home the next morning, but she died that night and he still hadn't been informed how. "Reaper, I beg of you. She's all that I have left." Reaper had never seen her grandfather beg a day in his life, and it scared her. Juraiah was a proud man. He would never beg. "This is the second time that I know of that a child had died because of her." He didn't seem to understand the severity of the situation. "Do I need to get on my knees and beg you, Corinhian? Because I will if it saves the life of my child." When she didn't say anything, he started to lover himself, but she stopped him. "Don't." He stood up straight and waited for her to speak again. "If I ever have to come here again, I will kill her and no amount of begging or pleading will stop me. Also, I will know if she so much as touches those vials, so if she does, I'm going to put every vial in her, even if I have to force it down her throat." With that, she spread her wings and bolted to the sky, not caring who saw her.

When Reaper got back to Las Push, it was evening. Ryder was above the house, looking at her. "She's here." With that, Reaper nodded and followed her inside. This was going to be a rather dramatic evening indeed.

**Two chapters in two days, and I didn't even need a Monster. I am happy. So yeah blah there s another sister. I didn't plan on bringing her back to life, though. I wanted the to talk about her and the short tie they were all together. So they aren't letting me really putting links here, so the site for the outfits is sweeneyripper . polyvore . com delete the spaces of course. Once again, I am in no way a fashionista, so don't crack me lol.**


	18. Hunter

When Reaper and Ryder entered the room, Mor was standing in the middle of the floor, looking to Mikayla and Deijay. Turning to her sisters, she glared. "What have you allowed to let happen, Corinthian?" Reaper walked into the kitchen, not answering her sister as she entered. She hadn't thought about what would happen if she allowed Azrael to bring her sister back to the land of the living. Mor wanted to die. She was tired of this vision she had of her mother simply because she kept her. In many perspectives, she would have been considered the most fortunate of the three, but she felt like Azrael paid her more favor because she looked less like her father. She hated that her sisters had to suffer simply because of how they looked. So when there was an incident, she took blade for Corinthian and she didn't allow her sister to help her. Even though the tree had only known each other for a few years, she felt like they had been there her whole life. She knew it was the same for her sisters with each other. "If I didn't let Azrael resurrect you, she would have killed Constantine and I'm pretty sure you didn't want the death of another, your sister at that, to be the sacrifice of letting you live." RYder looked to Reaper with a confused expression. "She was going to kill me?" Reaper sighed. "Your blood isn't strong enough and you haven't been on your own long enough. The ritual would have killed you. I couldn't risk your life for that. If Azrael comes here again, she will be punished. I'm not proud of tattling, but I told Ashtaroth and he told Gabriel." The two looked to Reaper, but she shrugged. "I would never consider going to Gabriel myself. I...did some things that I'm not proud of. Plus, we don't get along in the beginning. He would have persuaded her to continue fucking with us. It was all I knew to do." The house was quiet for a while, but then there was a knock on the door. They all looked to each other and Ryder decided to go answer the door.

"So I hear you've become a Guardian." Reaper was going through the kitchen. "I have, why is this such a relevant subject of conversation?" Mor shrugged. "I just never thought you of all people would do that." Reaper raised an eyebrow. "Me of all people? What do you mean by that?" Mor looked up at the sky and sighed. "I mean someone who doesn't normally do things like this. You can't deny that this is a serious behavioral change," she said as her sister handed her a glass filled with some type of beverage. "I guess what I'm trying to say is," She sipped her drink, happy that it was sweet tea. "What I'm trying to say is why now? Why now after it has been so long since the death of the only person relatively close to a human that you've made friends with in years since the death of Razier?" Reaper grimaced as her sister mentioned Razier. The mention of her name was still enough to dampen the young woman's mood at times. "Mikayla is Razier's daughter, therefor making her my goddaughter. I figured that it was time for a change. I've been so antisocial that I can't even really understand what the protocol for a relationship is." Mor looked around and sighed. "There are a lot of things in this world that we will not understand, Corinthian. I mean, we never even got how people who are anywhere near remotely similar to us handle things, so how can we expect to understand beings so different?" Reaper shrugged, "But it's not like we can't try." Mor nodded. "I know this may seem sudden, but can I-" "Crash here for a few days? I'm going to have to move out of here eventually." Mor nodded. "I see-" Reaper stopped her. "You can stay, but all I'm saying is that we might have to move soon. The population in this house seems to grow every few months. I'm going to need a place with plenty of rooms. I have a feeling we're going to be swamped soon." Mor was once again stopped by Ryder. "Sooner than you thought. You two need to come see this." With that, the two quickly exited the house to reveal four figures standing in the pouring rain. "This cannot be happening."

The three siblings stepped off the porch and approached the figures. "why are you here?" Ryder was the first to speak after a ten minute silence. One of the figures pulled off the hood of the layered jacket that they were wearing. It revealed a man with a light dust of stubble on his chin. He bore an impassive expression. He had jet black hair and electric blue eyes. "It's hard enough for s to ask this, but can we stay here for a while?" Reaper threw her hands up. "This is endless. I am going house hunting first thing tomorrow morning! For now, we are all going to be very uncomfortable. Now get inside now before we're seen." With that, she stormed towards the house, not looking behind herself as they all followed. Once they got in, they all pulled off their jackets. There was Tyros, daughter of Uriel, Max, the one who asked, son of Raphael, Morris, son of Metatron, Xavier, son of Michael, and Theo, son of Gabriel. The group all went to find somewhere to sleep, knowing that Reaper was on a mission and house shopping was her thing.

The next morning found seven of the nine house inhabitants going through their tasks of searching for things for the home they would be living in. There was someone assigned for furniture, someone for food, someone for security systems, someone for secondary location, someone for background checks on neighbors and the school system, someone for home decorations, and someone for shopping for the house itself. The children of the house found various ways to entertain themselves, like running around and huffing on the porch. "The background and schools check out." Max said as he looked up at everyone else. The others agreed, then turned to the children, causing the two girls to look up. "What do you two think? You can come here as many times as you want to play and all. We just need to live comfortable." Mikayla and Deijay nodded at the same time. "This place has bad memories." They all nodded and Reaper stood to contact the person who owned the home.

A week later, Reaper sat in a fully furnished new home. Everyone had their jobs and they did them well. Mikayla and Deijay ran around the grounds, making Reaper winder. A lot of people from the Quileute pack made remarks on how she was materialistic and what kind of work she did to afford a house like that, but they didn't seem to understand that there weren't many thirteen bedroom houses that didn't look like that. A nephilim or hybrid living uncomfortable is not something that will be tolerated for so long. A few days, yeah, but an uncertain and extended amount of time? Hell no. This was an issue that had to be fixed right away. Another issue was Paul. After he saw that Reaper wasn't lying, he felt horrible. So now, he was avoiding her. She obviously didn't show hat it bthered her, but it did. She was never one to hold grudges, sh she didn't care that he had jumped to conclusions. He was a rash and impulsive idiot who always jumped to conclusions. Over time, he would learn that everything wasn't what it seemed and he would change his personality on his own. To change the way someone is to fit her needs would be like saying that what they have to offer wasn't good enough. It was something she didn't care about, but for some reason, he thought she was shallow enough to believe that if he wanted to be with her, he would have to be perfect. He apologized, but before she could ay anything, he was gone, which was what she was so agitated about. He lived two hours away. That was pretty far.

"Hey," Reaper looked up from her computer and saw Reaper. "I just want to say I'm sorry for slapping Paul. It was way out of line." Reaper laughed. "It's alright. I would have done the same to Jared for you. Paul can be an ass." With that, she turned back to her computer, Ryder coming behind her. "Still looking up the seismic activity?" Reaper nodded. "I have nowhere near a problem with a house full of people, but it seems like there is going to be a problem we'll soon have to face. You see these three areas?" There were three spots in Japan, Greenland, and Chile. " These are places where locals claim that they saw either beings falling from the sky or beings coming from the ground. It was silenced after a few days and now the people from the villages have been moved. THis is a problem. Something's happening that we don't know about." Ryder started to respond when Mor burst through the door. "You guys need to come see this." Her eyes were wide and she looked like she had seen a ghost. The two stood and followed their sister out of the house where they saw their cousins standing. Once Reaper looked to the sky, they saw what the issue was. In the sky hung a symbol. It was very dark. "Is that what I think it is?" Max nodded. "It's the symbol of the Four Horsemen." This was big. Something big was going to happen. The Four Horsemen hadn't been flashed in over a century. It was the signal for all of the archangels and archdemons to come forth for a meeting, and they didn't all meet together unless something bad was happening that could possibly endanger the world. "I wonder what happened this time," Reaper shrugged. "I don't know, but it can't be good." With that, the seven inhabitants went to search for the kids for their trip to La Push. Even though they moved away, they wanted to go to school on the reservation, and despite the negative response they got from both Reaper and Ryder, Mor finally convinced the two that this was good, especially since Old Quil said they could. School started the next week and school clothes were bought, supplies were put away, and backpacks were packed.

"Hey girls!" Mikayla and Diejay stopped their running around a the sound of Embry's voice. "Hey Embry!" Mikayla yelled as she and Deijay rand and hugged him. "Don't you find it weird that a grown man is running around playing with your kids?" Reaper looked up at Morris, who was eying Embry with a furrowed brow. "He's cool. He likes playing with children, but not in that way. He was one of the only ones that Mikayla trusted near her after.. you know." It was still hard for her to say it, but Mikayla was very attatched to Embry. It was something she asked Jacob's counselor about and she said tha even though Mikayla will never imprint, she could form strong bonds with people that have some of the symptoms of the imprint. Since Mikayla was friends with Claire for some time, she grew close to Embry because Claire didn't let her hang around Quil, so she formed a bond with Embry. It's a pseudo-imprint. As she looked up, she saw Mikayla and Deijay pouncing on Embry. "Have you heard from Michael yet?" Reaper shook her head. "These meetings can go on for days. He can't tell us anything until he knows that there is going to be some kind of outcome. I don't want to go back to Nevaras. It's boring and people stare at me." Everyone looked to her. "You've been to Nevaras?" Max asked as she crossed her arms. "I got called there for doing some stuff. As I said before, I've done things I'm not proud of." Nevaras was somewhat of a sanctum for the rest of the Archangels that didn't get themselves involved in political disputes. It was also a place where the children of the Archangels had to go when they needed to get away or were being punished because they've done awful crimes against humanity. The seven young adults alternated between watching the sky and watching the children. "There is no telling what has happened, and I don't want to be one of the people who get blamed for whatever." As they sat there, Reaper sat up and looked around. "Someone's coming. I hear wingbeats. It's coming from the north and it's coming fast." With that, she jumped to her feet. "Embry, take them to wherever is safe. Do it now. You have less than a minute." With that, the two climbed on his back and he was off.

As Michael landed in front of them, he looked right at Reaper. "What have you done this time?" Reaper's eyes widened as everyone looked at her. "I haven't done anything!" She held her hands up. "Honest!" Michael looked at her and huffed. "I believe you." She lowered her hands as he looked tot hem all again. "There are twelve demons that have simply disappeared. Your father brought the issue up today. He said that they have been gone for three days and now that one of his portals has opened, they are no longer in Hell. We don't know how to deal with the situation as of now as they didn't use any form of cloaking, humans will be able to see them. That caused them all to look at each other. "Which portals did they use?" Michael looked to the group. "They used the southeast gate, the Northern gate and the upper West gates." Reaper buried her head in her hands. "They all check out, which means that the beings that all of those villagers saw are the twelve beings that escaped, but that doesn't say why the Four Horsemen wa released unless," she let her sentence fall as she realized what she was saying and how the sentence was going to end. "Oh fuck." They all looked at her as she looked at Michael. "Are you fucking serious? You choose now to tell us? They could be anywhere in the fucking world right now and you didn't think to tell- My father didn't think to say anything until now? It's been three days and they could be anywhere! You guys are our Guardians! If we can't trust you to keep us safe, how the fuck are we going to have any trust in this world? Other than you guys, we have nothing but each other!" Michael tried to calm the frantic girl down. "We don't need you losing your head right now, Corinthian. We don't. Just calm down and everything will be alright." She leveled her breathing and Morris was the next person to speak. "Corinthian's panicking. A panicking Corinthian is a never a good thing. What's going on?" Michael sighed. "The twelve demons that disappeared are specialized for hunting and tracking." Tyros raise an eyebrow. Demons were already bad. Specialized hunting and tracking was definitely not a good thing. "Hunting and tracking what exactly?" By that tyme, Reaper had founf her voice again. "Us." They all looked to her. "They specialize in hunting us."


	19. Attitude

"By us, what do you mean?" Reaper ran a hand through her hair. "There was a squad of demons created simply for the purpose of killing hybrid beings that descended from agellics, no matter if they're bad of good. They're the failsafe in case any of us get out of hand. The only bad part was they were designed by a scientest by the name of Soriel. His design went against the order to simply make it to where we couldn't fight anymore until we got out of hand, and he designed them to where they kill us on sight. That's why they were disbanded, but they still possessed the ability and intention to kill us, so my father had them sent away to where they would never come in contact with us. Something is really wrong here." Ryder looked to her sister. "Why is it that none of us know about this?" Reaper looked up. "It's because none of you take your responsibilities as an Outcast seriously! We are the only real Outcasts in this world and it is our job to know things like this. Did you not think there was someone who would stop us? Did you think that no one but each other or our parents can kill us? If you haven't noticed, some of us happen to be evil and spiteful as hell. We're young and we're irresponsible with the abilities that we possess simply because we're kinda fucking stupid. Maybe when we're older, we'l be like out parents and use them selfishly in the parameters where a few people benefit so we don't feel bad about it afterwards." Xavier looked to his father and sighed. He never expected much from his father, maybe just a little attention here and there, but now was not the time. Something serious had happened and he could only look to his Guardian for help, even though he didn't want to. Azrael had a warped and twisted view of the world, despite her children being some of the most accepting people that he had ever met. His thoughts were interrupted by his cousin speaking. "I just got a text from my brother. A weapons supply crate headed to Bolivia just went ghost." All of a sudden, their phones started to erupt in ringing and flashes. Ryder looked at her phone. "One of my communications bunkers just did the same. What's happening?" It continued like this for all seven of them. Rations, technology, weapons, communications, towns, buildings, and medical supplies seemed to just drop off the grid. "What the hell s going on?" Reaper closed her eyes, a sigh escaping her. "They're ready for us. They've been gaining allies right under our fucking noses and we had no idea that they were even here." She shook her head as she huffed. "Looks like we've been outsmarted. I say we sleep on this because there is no getting those places back. In the morning, we call our own meeting. Ryder looked around. "We need to stay here. I found that it's a better place to meet with large crowds. I'll get everyone gathered and you guys go and get everything ready." Reaper nodded and they all went to Reaper's old house. She was still paying for it in case Mikayla and Deijay or anyone wanted to stay over. It was fully furnished and everything was still working. Basically, it's just her saying, "Live here. I'll pay for it. Just give me 300 bucks every two months. Cash please." She did that for several places that she had lived in. She needed the money for things that would probably have the government at her door again, and she wasn't going back to prison.

"Is that a piglet?" Simon, brother to the girls, looked up. "I bred him to be my companion. Companion he shall be. But he's a little too cute, so I might put him down. I can't have everyone laughing a me." Mor gasped, snatching the small creature out of his hand. "I beg your pardon? You will do no such thing!" Then came the smacking around and yelling, "I can't believe you would hurt such and innocent creature!" Mor smacked him with every stressed syllable. Everyone watched as the scene palyed out before them. "So we have to train?" Morgan, son of Abraxas, asked as Reaper searched through her computer. "Can you not see that I'm busy?! Ask someone else!" Ryder pulled him away. "She's a little stressed. Her weapons are coming up missing and it's upset her a bit." She watched as her sister glared at her computer screen. "I will find who did this, and I wll kill them." Everyone moved away from her as she hunched over the laptop. Reaper was stressed and tense. She was lashing out at anyone who came across her now and it was becoming a problem. So far, she had made two of the younger hybrids cry, told Mikayla to fuck off, she'd slapped Paul, said some very nasty things to Isabella Cullen, and thrown books at Michael. She was like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Had it been money that was stolen, she wouldn't have cared at all. "Hey Corinthian, can you show me how your-" "GOT TO HELL, SINNER!" This was going to be a rough few days. Paul sat behind her on her bed, holding his face, which sported a rather nasty purple bruise. He didn't say much to her other than that she needed to drink fluids, which she replied with a grunt and did it before mumbling to herself and continuing with whatever she happened to be doing.

As Reaper was sitting on her porch typing, where she had been dragged by quite a few people, Alice Cullen pulled up to the house, Sam and Embry running up beside her car, neither of them aware of the predicament or mental state that the girl was currently in. It was a matter of importance in her opinion. "Reaper! I just had a vision that-" "YOU CAME ALL THE WAY HERE TO FUCKING TELL ME ABOUT YOUR VISIONS?! I DO NOT FUCKING CARE! IF THEY WERE ALWAYS TRUE, MAYBE I'D GIVE A SHIT, BUT DO ME A FAVOR AND REMIND ME WHEN IT'S TOO LATE LIKE YOU USUALLY DO!" Sam and Embry stood there with their mouths open as Alice Cullen looked on the verge of tears, not that the ducts worked. Ryder came running out of the house and to the vampire. "I really apologize for my sister's outburst but she's in a very stressful phase in her life." Alice rose her nose in the air. "I just wanted to inform her that Jacob has been mumbling some foreign language for the past hour and we can't figure it out for the life of us." Ryder rolled her eyes and turned to Reaper. "You promised you would help, and if his counselor can't help, you have to go." Reaper looked at her sister and Ryder tried not to flinch under her sister's gaze. When Reaper rarely ever got truly angry, it was quite the sight to behold, and right now, her sister was seething. Instead of snapping at her sister, she stood and walked through the back yard, quickly taking to the sky and not looking back.

No one said anything as the girl walked into the house full of vampires and the few shifters, entering the room that Jacob was in and kneeling before him. He wasn't currently saying anything as she stood there, so she turned her back and headed for the door. "Stupid vampire bit-" "_Kami akan mati sebagai layak sekarat.(__**We'll die a death worth dying.**__)"_ She turned sharply at the sound of his voice. He was still looking at the floor as he repeated the phrase over again. She approached him quietly as she listened, hoping that what he said was what she heard. Instead of looking to the door to alert Carlisle, she softly said, _"Mengapa berbicara bahasa of the Fallen Raja?__**(Why do you speak the language of the Fallen King?)**__" _He looked up at her, his eyes seemingly empty and lifeless, but he didn't offer her a response. It was as if her anger simply went away. She felt sorry for him. Deeply sorry for him. Unlike his sister, aside from being a dick, Jacob was not a bad person. He had done nothing to deserve the amount of hurt he was going through. Looking at his suffering made her feel guilty. She had begun to reject Paul and treat him badly. She had even been nasty to Mikayla. All because she couldn't handle her things being taken. If this was how she was, she was no better than Isabella, who seemed to hate her because no one paid attention to her, or Rachel because she had her boyfriend taken away. She'd made some of her cousins cry and even worse, she'd made Mikayla cry. She and Jacob were selfish. They were only worried about themselves, not everyone else. She felt moisture on her face and wiped to realize that they were tears. Sitting with her back to the bed, she felt the silent tears falling. "We are so selfish, Jacob. I can't believe how we've ignored everyone else's problems and only focused on our own. Bella's a huge bitch, but she lost her daughter and I kinda tortured her. Edward, Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper are pretty bad off too. Rosalie and Emmett are gone. I don't know about Alice. Even if I did, I really don't like her." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I made Mikayla cry and I slapped Paul. He looks pretty bad. I think he should get that checked on. Are you gonna eat this sandwich? No, you're not." She took the sandwich and bit it. "This tastes horrible by the way. You Should really eat bacon on sandwiches, Its much better." Layingon his bed, she scooched him over. "Whare was I again? Oh yeah. We're being selfish. We should just order pizza and forget about the world. Feel sorry for ourselves and become two big bitches. I mean, at least we've got each-" She opened her eyes and looked around. "Jacob? Where'd you go?"

**Ha. Like my Family Guy reference? This is just a filler chapter on how Reaper and everyone handled the situation. Its a view that Reaper isn't perfect and she has the capability to be a very nasty person, especially if she's angry. She tries her best not to show it, but she gets hot-blooded. She has an anger issue that would put Paul's temper to shame. It's just some of the viewerd kinda see her as perfect and she can do no wrong, but everyone has their nasty side and this filler is showing how she can get. She isnt a victim of people being mean because if you actually pay attention, Reaper is a pretty mean ass person. But then again, she's really guarded.**


	20. Makeover

"You seem to be at an impasse," His voice was cool and calm, one that served no threat, yet every possible threat imaginable at the same time. Reaper felt her muscles tighten then relax as she turned to face him. Once he saw her facial expression, he dropped his smile. "I know that you're angry with me, Corinthian. I know that much, but imagine yourself being in my position!" Reaper looked at her father with a hard expression. "I would have told someone, Father! Because you didn't, we could die," Lucifer looked at his daughter as moisture gathered in the corners of her eyes. "We won't all make it out of this alive!" He watched as she looked at him once more before turning her back and leaving in the opposite direction. "I don't want to see you," was the last thing her heard before she disappeared in the tree line.

Kim had been at home all day. She felt horribly guilty about what happened with Rachel, so she went and told Paul everything. She knew Jared felt something for Reaper's sister. He deserved more than just some pushover who couldn't stand up to some bully who played the friend role every time she tried to stand up for herself. Now, she was taking the coward's way out by sitting in her house and not coming out. So far, everyone thought she had gone to see her grandmother in Seattle, so she had no visitors. All she had to do was stay in and think of another lie. As she made her way to the kitchen, there was a knock at her door. She peeped out of the side window to see that it was Reaper. Deciding quickly to run and hide, she took a step and the voice halted her. "I can hear you on the other side of the door. Open it." She felt a pink tinge to her face. It was seven in the morning, meaning that she was taking her daughter to school before she got there. Opening the door slightly, she saw the younger woman leaning against the door frame with an agitated expression. "You're a coward." She said it with no malice or no hate, simply as if she were telling her that a pair of jeans were on sale. Strangely, it made Kim feel worse than if she had said it that way. Reaper didn't wait for her to say anything back. "I will only help you if you want to be helped. You look horrible, you are weak, you're a pushover, and your house looks like a shack." Kim knew she should feel highly upset and slam the door right in her face, but she couldn't. She was too afraid. "I can save you from this life. I can. I can feel your will to die grow stronger, your hatred for yourself grow. I can smell your blood from a mile away and I can hear your pulse rising as we speak. Your fear is pungent and foul. I'd say you sicken me if I did not admire your fear. It's your body's way of telling you to run, yet you ignore it. Either you're stupid, or you realize that no matter where you run, I will find you." Kim was frozen in the spot, her feet seemingly rooted to the floor. As quickly as she had come, she was gone, leaving Kim a shaking and quivering mess at her doorstop.

By the time three days had passed, Reaper was sitting on the Cullens' porch with Jacob, watching as he picked at a sandwich. He hadn't said much since everything happened, but he at least talked to his counselor now, and on good days, he talked to Reaper. Today was not one of those days. He just leaned against the frame of the door with his eyes closed while she sat on the rail, swinging her feet. "So I'm pretty sure I've scared Kim into hiding or something, but this will be good for her." She had explained what happened with Kim to him, seeming as today would be the day that she was open about herself and whatnot. She made progress, too. She was more open and willing to talk about what scared her. Her true fear about this situation was that they could all die or the damage could have them all shipped to Nevaras and the possibility of returning would be impossible. It was a fate worse than death in her opinion. There would be no Mikayla and no Paul. She would never admit it aloud, but that idiot had grown on her. She'd never see Maxim again and Agda would go back to whatever the hell she did now that Xod had been taken away from her. Mikayla and Deijay were really enjoying being in school and they didn't have any language slip-ups. Reaper was glad that her daughter could communicate with other children her age. The only problem that was really happening was that Claire was very mean to Deijay because she aid that Deijay stole her best friend away from her. The little girl had a problem with letting go, yet she was the one that told Mikayla that they were no longer friends. It was that same thing every day. Claire pushed Deijay or Claire was mean to Deijay and Deijay didn't fight back, Reaper had to lock her sister in a closet for trying to go and punch Emily in the face for corrupting the minds of children. No matter how many times they went about the situation differently, the same thing happened, so they had a conference on that upcoing Monday morning because Mikayla got tired of seeing her cousin being bullied and punched Claire in the face. Until then, the two cousins were suspended.

"This is stupid." Ryder and Reaper looked back Kim, who sat in the back seat of Reaper's Kia Soul on the way to a "whirlwind weekend" in Seattle. She had to get a safer vehicle now that Mikayla was a major part of her life. "How is it stupid? I think that this is a great idea." Kim looked between the two sisters. They had suggested speed dating as something to help Kim socialize with others. "I'm going to be around strange men that I don't even know. How am I supposed to even know the first thing to do?" Ryder tapperd her chin as Reaper focused on the road. "You have a vagina. That gives you the power. Men will bend to your will and fall on their knees for it. I'm not saying you manipulate them to get the D, you know, that makes you look a little thirsty, but it'll help you see what you've been missing trapped with Jared all this time because you thought that you needed him. You don't need a man to make you feel superior or content." Kim raised an eyebrow. "So you're doing this by taking me to meet men?" Reaper laughed as Ryder's facial expression changed. "My methods don't make sense now, but they help." Kim nodded as they made their way there. They sat at her house for three hours getting her ready with all of these makeups and outfits that made her way too uncomfortable in her own skin, but she didn't want to sound ungrateful, so she didn't say anything. The two argued half of the time, Reaper doing her makeup and facial, Ryder doing her makeup, and their sister walking around her house. She really wanted to tell them that she liked the guy who was living with them, but she could never gather the courage to say anything. After all of that time with Jared, who was literally the man of her dreams, she hadn't really developed a backbone. He made most of the decisions in her life, and even though they were never bad decisions, nor were they anything she felt uncomfortable with, she couldn't help but feel like a child. She wanted a relationship like Reaper and Paul. Sure they fought, yelled, and more than often he got slapped, but she could tell that they loved each other, or at least cared deeply for each , they were so spontaneous. Everyone else thought it was a bipolar disaster, but she thought it was beautiful. It was like no matter what they fought and argued, they loved each other in the end. What she really wondered was if Paul was going along with what was going on or if she simply didn't tell him. He was a very jealous man and in no way willing to share Reaper, something that he had made abundantly clear on several occasions, which was why he was often slapped.

"Alright, Here we are." Kim followed the two into some restaurant that she couldn't even pronounce the name of, seeing a line of men out the door. "I can't do this! There have to be fifty guys out here!" Ryder waved her hands. "Look, Hun. We will be here with you every step of the way. I mean, if you don't like it, we'll go pole dancing or something. I do have to brush up on my skills." Kim watched Ryder with wide eyes as they made their way in the restaurant. As they got closer to the doors, she immediately recognized the bouncers as Emmett and Paul. It was a shock to her because Emmett and his wife had been gone for a while now. Paul saw a guy staring at Reaper and glared as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her inside as Emmett rolled his eyes. "She's gonna slap him again if he keeps acting like that. I'm starting to think that he likes being abused." Kim finally got in and saw Paul sitting with his head buried in Reaper's neck as she had her head buried in the front of his shirt clad shoulder. Kim had never seen Paul look this peaceful with Rachel. "Okay Kim. Now your table is over there. You'll meet two guys at a time, and there will be a thirty minute break after twenty-four guys and I don't want you to hold back.

"What did you guys think to accomplish with this?" Reaper looked down at Paul as they sat in one of the closed off rooms of the restaurant. He sat in a large chair and she sat straddling his lap. "She's going to learn that she is in fact desirable to men and that people like her. She's not confident and she needs to work on that if she's going to stand up to Rachel Black before the new year. I went to her house and I didn't even threaten her, yet she almost shit her pants. I mean, we got Mikayla to stand up to Claire. Well, that didn't work out how we planned, but it's standing up nonetheless. Kim is different." Paul sighed as he pulled her closer. "I just don't want you to get all too worked up over this. Rachel has fucked her up pretty bad. I don't want to see you upset if she turns out to be like-" He was silenced by her lips covering his, quickly forgetting his train of thought. "Don't you worry. If this turns out like Isabella, it's my problem." He sighed and pecked her on her lips before standing up, holding her up on his waist as he walked on. "Alright. Now we need to get in there before Rosalie strangles me for leaving Emmett unattended." She slid down his body and ignored his expression as she made her way out the door, closing it behind her.

"How's it going?" Ryder looked over at Reaper with an impassive expression. "In a nutshell, this is a fucking disaster. Who's paying for this again?" Reaper looked over to her, an eyebrow raised. "You are. Remember how I suggested we throw her in a ring? You said no and that you want her to become a socialite. She's probably more afraid of you than she is of me, and she's seen me kill people. Mor is paying for her house and I'm paying for her clothes, so you pay for all of these failed social experiments. Ryder huffed and nodded, watching as Kim seemed to stumble over every man that came by. Once it was over, Kim was a mess and Ryder felt bad. Reaper and Paul decided to have dinner while Kim rested up at the hotel for whatever Ryder planned to put her through the next day, the speed dating having taken a huge blow at her confidence.

"What do you suggest be done about Kim's confidence?" Paul looked up at Reaper with wide eyes, feeling as if Hell had frozen over or something. Reaper sat and waited for his response. She said she felt like having shitty food, so he took her to some random food truck and they were eating in the hotel room they decided to share. "Well, she never says no. As much as some people like that, she's become a pushover. I guess standing up for herself would be good progress before Rachel comes back. I mean, if she can stand up to you guys, she can stand up to anyone, maybe even admit that she has a crush on that guy with the brown hair." She looked up at that. "Guy with the brown hair? What guy with the brown hair?" Paul looked like he was thinking. "The guy that lives with you. The skinny one. I saw her staring at him one day. Like girly and smiling staring." Reaper tucked that little bit back into her mind. So Kim had a crush on Morris. That was a very good thing, because Morris had a crush on Kim, which was different for him because the women that he usually went after were these tall, thin, and whorish women who just were bitchy and arrogant, where Kim was a little on the heavy side, short, and shy. Atop that, she was easy to manipulate, which despite Morris being a good guy most of the time, he would definitely take advantage of. He was a good guy, but he was a complete ass and needed to be taken down a few pegs. Morris was also different from Kim's previous and only choice in guy. Jared was this muscular and macho guy who was outgoing and sweet, very family oriented and always wanted to be perfect for her. Moris was skinny and secluded for the most part, never wanting to result to violence unless he had to. He didn't care what anyone thought about him and would never change himself just because the girl he liked didn't like him. They were literally perfect for each other in the craziest of ways. "I don't like that look. What's going on in that head of yours?" She jumped to her feet, making him jump up to stop her. "I have a feeling you're going to do something over the top." She looked around the room for an alternate route since he was literally right in front of the door. She had obviously considered pushing him, but that upset him. Climbing out the window was out because the last time she had done that, people thought she was trying to commit suicide. She decided to play this smart. She approached him slowly, watching as he tensed up, trying to anticipate her next move. She could try seducing him, but then again, he would see that coming. She quickly reached out, ignoring how he flinched. She had to admit that she did hit him often, but not enough to where he flinched. She didn't even hit hm that hard. One time she did, but that was only one time. Pressing her finger into his side, she ignored the urge to laugh her ass off as he collapsed into fits of laughter, quickly opening the door and running out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Reaper covered her eyes as she walked in the room as her sister put on her robe. "Is he clothed? Does he have clothes on?" She really did not admire having to see Jared's penis. She saw Paul's a lot and she just couldn't take it. It was too much. "Yes. Jared has clothes on." Reaper uncovered her eyes and got a glimpse of Jared's ass before he slammed the bathroom door shut. "Liar!" she yelled as she felt her face heat up, ignoring her sister's stupid laughter. "Well you shouldn't have come in here!" Reaper huffed and sat at the edge of the bed, not trusting the sheets. "Now what did you want to talk to me about?" Reaper rolled her eyes and recounted what she and Paul talked about with Morris and Kim. None of this seemed to surprise Ryder, but Reaper could see the gears turning. It was obvious that sex wasn't an option for poor Jared that night. The next two hours was spent re-planning the entire weekend into purely confidence, makeovers, and shopping, which is something the two were very good with, Reaper being the one to educate Kim on quick and simple ways to morph her style and makeup, Ryder being the one to help her with saying no and standing up to bullies like Rachel and Emily. Leah wanted to come, but they definitely told her no because everything with the baby and all was just freaking her out, so she had kept everyone in their pack just to the back and decided to deal with their own drama with the Demonic Elite and Kim's issues. They were there to help humans and to guide them, and Kim needed help. She had lost her way and they needed to put her on the right track. Reaper felt her eyelids drooping, yawning loudly as she looked over to her sister, who was fast asleep. Grabbing an extra blanket from the closet, she quickly followed suit.

Reaper awoke to see Ryder still sleeping on her side. Stretching and getting herself together, she exited the room, only to run smack into Paul. "I just woke up to Jared cuddling my arm, which was as mortifying as walking in on my grandma having sex, so please don't make that happen anymore." Reaper laughed as she felt him clutch to her. "I can't ake any promises, but I will try my hardest, okay?" He grumbled out his response, looking down at what she was wearing. "Busy day?" Reaper nodded. "We really got everything down to what we want to do to help her and divided it in two days. I'm tomorrow, and Ryder is today. I'm gong to be shopping for makeup and a few things that bring out her more," she looked for a word, "sexy side I guess. Tomorrow we go and get clothing and I help her pick out clothes that compliment her body type. Right now, I need to go and get her ready for when Ryder gets her ass up and gets dressed. He nodded as she made her way to Kim's room, which was at the top floor.

Kim sat at the mirror, watching as Reaper walked around the bed, where several beauty products lay all over the bed with things like eyelashes, extensions, and bold shades of makeup and then there were just glosses, earthy tones, and simple things. "All you need to do is pick." Kim looked at her. "Well what do you think I should-" "I can't help you. You need to figure out what type of person you want to be for yourself. You are a grown woman and it's time you made your own decisions. You live alone, yet people take care of you. You get in a relationship where equality is a must, yet you allow him to make all of your decisions for you. It's time for you to take charge, and the least you can do is pick your own makeup." It was a while before Kim finally picked the simple earthy tone, figuring that it would take less time. Once Reaper was finished and she was dressed for the day, Ryder knocked and simply walked in, which confused Kim because she could have sworn that the doors opened from the inside and she had both of the keys. "Ready for a day of fun, Kim?" Kim nodded and Reaper scoffed. "If day of fun implies possibly making her cry, then sure. She's more than ready." Ryder jabbed her sister in the side, Kim looking between the two with a confused expression. Reaper stood and gathered herself. "Well, I'm going to be heading off. Have fun, you two." With that, Reaper left, leaving her sister an KIm alone.


	21. Making Plans

Reaper sighed as she sat across from Paul as he stabbed at his food. "Do you want to talk about it?" Paul shook his head as he continued to remurder whatever he had ordered. It had been a stressful day for the both of them, Reaper trying to find the perfect makeup and intimate things for Kim and Paul damn near riding her back the whole time. He was angr because some guy came up to Reaper and asked for her number and she simply waved him off before returning to what she was doing instead of making a scene and embarassing everyone involved. She shrugged and went back to her burrito. She had asked him what he wanted for lunch and he said Mexican, so she took him to some Mexican restaurant. It was really good and had local ingredients, so they were helping the comunity. She decided not to say anything and eat her food, waiting until he was done and saying that she needed to make a pit stop at the hotel.

As she took her shower, she made sure to wash her hair well. As she finished, she wrapped her towel around her body, reaching around for her clothes and drying off before changing. Once she had finished, she pulled out a piece of chalk, marked it, and watched as a swirling circle formed, walking thriugh it to reveal her room at home. Quickly throwing on some pajamas, she made her way down the hallway to Mikayla's room where she was taking a nap. As she stood in the door, she felt a familiar presence behind her. "So you came back, too?" She looked at Ryder and nodded. "I'm too paranoid not to. I don't want to have to send her away, but I want her to be safe." Ryder nodded as she leaned against the doorframe. "We can send her the my mother. The runes protecting her are impenetrable for the most part. It's the safest place for them to be." Reaper nodded, shoving her hands in her pockets. "We'll discuss it tomorrow. For now, let them sleep." WIth that, they turned and made their way out their separate ways.

When she came into the room, she found Paul lying in bed, flipping channels. He looked at her before turning back to the television, ignoring her. She sat on the edge of the bed for a little bit before a tingling of her arms alerted her that Kim needed her for something. She stood and made her way to the closet, going through a series of clothes before pulling on a sweatshirt and jeans. "Where are we going?" She looked back at him. "We're going nowhere. I have errands to run. I don't need any company." With that, she went to grab her purse, fishing out her phone and going through it before opening their hotel room door and walking out, leaving him sitting there.

"Of course I'm fucking worried! I have every damn right to be!" It had been weeks and no one had seen Reaper. Mikayla didn't seem to even notice that her mother was gone. Withing two days of Paul, Ryder, and Jared arriving home to the reservation, Mikayla and Deijay had packed their things to spend a bit of time with Ryder's mother. On top of that, she took Kim with her, so there had been an Amber Alert and everything issued out for her. One had been issued out for Reaper too, but every time it went up, it was taken down. Eventually, they all figured, well Paul figured, that she wasn't missing and just left to get some space. Evidently, it was nothing new, especially when she was angry. It was her way of dealing with her major problems. Jared and Ryder looked at him as he paced for the third time that day. "You know, you could just call her." Paul rolled his eyes. "Don't you think I've done that already? Her phone is off and she's cut off all ties to anyone right now. Kim hasn't been seen or heard from, yet no one is saying anything about her, not even the cops!" Jared held Paul by his shoulders. "Listen, Paul. If she left, she left for a reason." There was a scoff from the corner of the room and they looked over to see one of the girls' older cousins. "I'm sorry, was there something funny, Thorin?" The guy shrugged. "It may not be funny to you, but it's fucking hilarious to me. I mean, what did you expect? She's probably turning us in to the Demonic Elite as we fucking speak." Paul didn't understand what was going on between them, as he didn't ask too many questions and neither did the packs or the Cullens, who were all hanging around, but there had been obvious tension between all of them in the past few weeks and now everything seemed to be coming to a head. In front of everyone at that. "You know good and fucking well that my sister would never do that. I mean, she has her moments, but she would never betray us." Thorin stood to his feet. "She wouldn't? Then we must be speaking of a completely different person, Constantine. You know more than I do that once your sister had set her allegence, nothing will stop her from getting what she wants. She will do ANYTHING to reach her end goal, especially if it has to do with that half-blood daughter of hers. If they get her, they have your sister in every way they could want her asnd if killing everylast one of us by turning us in is what they want her to do, you know she's probably done it already." It was silent for a minute before Cremora spoke up. "Nothing has happened to Mikayla. She is safe where she is and Reaper knows that. It's none of your business where she is and what she's doing," Everyone watched as she walked out and Ryder sighed. "I'll go talk to her."

Everyone as sitting at the bonfire for Old Quil's birthday party and Paul and Jared were ribbing the Outcasts and Nephilim for information on who they were afraid of being turned in by. "Look. Today is Old Quil's birthday. Let's worry about him." Ryder watched as the two walked away. After walking around for a bit, she heard a voice near her. "I've found the first Elitist. They've split up." At that, she looked around, her eyes wild. "Reaper?" It sounded like she was right in her ear. "Shut up, stupid! Do you want to look like an idiot? I need you to pretend you're on the phone or something and do not say my name out loud, okay. You know what, I'm going to call you." Witht that, Reaper heard her phone ringing.

**(Phone call between Ryder and **_**Reaper**_**)**

**Where the hell are you? Everyone has been worried sick about you!**

_**I'm in Russia. I've found the locations of the hunters and where their base of operations are. I brought Kim with me to round up all of the nephilim children that have been born that we don't know about and get them protection. I brought her because children fear me.**_

**You know you could have told someone.**

_**I can't tell anyone what I'm doing because we can be tracked. Just tell everyone that we're fine and we're going to be back soon. We only have a few more in little villages and whatnot. I had no idea we are so hard to track down.**_

**Why didn't you get one of your minions to do it for you?**

_**No one wants to work for a target of the Hunt. We had to do this ourselves and Kim asserted herself when she said that she wanted to go, so who am I to tell her no?**_

**She asserted herself? Like she literally said no?**

_**Yep. It surprised me, too. She's really holding her own out here. I think I've created a monster, but in a good way.**_

**Alright, but hurry back. People are talking.**

_**Like I fucking care.**_

"You know, she needs to stop going out and just doing stuff. She already found a Hunter. That in itself is dangerous. She needs to lay low and get back home." Mor cleared the dishes from the party after Ryder had explained everything to her. "I get that she's doing something important, but I don't think that this is a good place to take Kim. She can't protect herself against another person, let alone one of the nephilim, and you know how stubborn they can be. One swat and they'll knock her head off." Ryder shook her head. She said Nephilim born in the past few years, so they can't have come into their abilities yet. I can understand how long it can take because you have to explain it to their parents, possibly breaking up a marriage just to keep a child safe. It's a huge risk." Plus, there's no idea how many children have been born. That means we need new property. We need to get that out of the way now. It has to be a place that has plenty of space and lots of room, but I don't know how that's going to work for the kids. THey'd have to be homeschooled because they can't leave without an escort and we'll be doing rounds plus their parents are going to some with them, knowing Reaper. She doesn't like the idea of breaking up a family if they're good to their children. We can't ask the Cullens. They're still in the mourning process and they need to work as a family. I don't want to count on Her, and the Guardians can be instructors, but I don't want to burden them with this. We need to make sure that they are safe and I know we can all pitch in for that. Dante was pissed at us about not telling him and he still doesn't know. I just don't know what's going to happen. There is that new gated land that they were building that housing district on. It could totally work. All we have to do is pay for it. It isn't too far away from here and all we have to do is buy it out." Ryder nodded, drying her hands. "I'll leave you to human relations and I'll inform everyone else." Mor nodded, making her way towards the others.


	22. Breakups

Reaper sighed as she and Kim rode in the first van to the comunity where everyone would be living. It was surprising just how many nephilim children there were in the world. They had eleven vans, two busses, and an assload of cars to haul in. She didn't know how this was going to work, but they had to do this to protect everyone. It was easier for relations purposes. Nephilim and Outcasts were basically the same thing except the Nephilim had souls. Also, the Nephilim only had one angelic parent, where the Outcasts had two. Also, the Nephilim were the product of a male, so they only had angelic fathers. Angelic women couldn't mate with humans because the actual sight of their naked bodies in the form that it would have to take for them to concieve would either blind them, or in the more likely case, kill them. Now she had to protect neohilim children, their mothers and fathers, and all of their damn familiars. It was stressful, but she was willing. All they could do was hide them because they were in no condition to fight. Their ages ranged from seven to seventeen and they had little to no knowledge on the situation at hand. "Do you think everyone is going to be mad at us for just going out and doing this?" Reaper looked over to her. "Do you care?" It was silent as she saw Kim seemingly reach and epiphany. "I want to, but I don't." With that, they turned on the street of the gated area. As soon as she got there, she and her sisters would go set all the runes they knew in that area and the land surrounding it. "I think I'm going to like this homestead shit. I mean, this is so awesome. We don't ever have to leave there and I won't have to punch that bitch Rachel in the face." She felt eyes on her, making har look back in the backseat where Marla, one of the few toddlers that she found, "That is a bad word, Colitian." She rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. No matter how many times she told the little girl, she didn't call her by her name. "And you're being rude, Marla. Eavesdropping is just as bad as me cursing." Marla slanted her eyes and sat back in her seat.

"Excuse me, sir. Where to I put my stuffs?" Paul looked down to see a little girl with dark hair and bright green eyes. She was adorable! "Well hello, little girl. Where are your parents?" She looked at him like he was stupid. "I'm four. I know where my parents are. I want to put my stuff down. Colitian told me that if I wanted to put my stuffs up, I ask a big person." Paul looked up at that. "Corinthian is here? Where?" The little girl looke around. "I dunno. She goed with some more big pretty people. I'll go ask Kimmy." With that, he heard a voice. "Marla! Marla, honey don't talk to strangers!" Turning, he saw Kim running towards the child. "Paul? Hey!" She walked up to the child, grabbing her hand. "Paul, this is Marla, Marla this is Paul." Paul smiled at the litle girl. "Where is my possibly insane girlfriend?" Kim looked around. "She left to ward off the property with her sisters and cousins. You didn't notice she was here? I thought that imprint bond thing was like that." Paul shook his head. "It only works for imprints like Sam and Emily. Like if the imprint is the type that can't protect themselves in our world. She has to want me to find her. Plus, you guys haven't been here long, have you?" Kim looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "We've been here for hours. I though you knew that. I know everyone has been getting all ready, but there are nearly three hundred extra people around here." Paul looked around, "Why didn't Reaper com see me before she left?" Kim rolled her eyes, changing the subject. "She's warding off the property. If it isn't warded, they can be found." Paul huffed. Evidently, Kim knew more about this thing than he did! "Seriously, what the hell is going on? We help do this, but they refuse to tell us what we're doing it for." Kim looked around. "If you don't know, it's none of your business."

"I can't believe you punched him in the face." Reaper, Ryder, and Mor walked into the large house where the Outcasts would all be staying. "I can. Thorin is an asshole and for him to even think about me betraying my family makes me want to go back and junk punch him. I can't stand that judgmental asshole. I just want to go to bed. My head hurts, my fist hurts, and I'm so depleted I can barely think straight. I'm going to lay down and go into full hibernation. I'm going to watch Blue's Clues until I pass the fuck out." They all nodded, opening the door and stopping to see a large group led by Jared, Paul, and Dante. "Is this an intervention because I swear that human trafficking is no longer a part of my life. The first time I was lying, but the second time you asked I really quit because the feds were on my- HOLY SHIT A BADGER!" With that, Reaper was down. "Well, that took longer than we expected. We thought she was going going to pass out an hour ago. Her eyes started crossing and she was slurring." Mor looked to Ryder and nodded. "The room is spinning. I think I'm gonna go to bed." The two nodded before dragging their unconscious sister up the stairs.

Three days later found the Ryder and Mor each teaching classes to the young Nephilim about their history, their parents, and what changes would be coming to their bodies when they either eventually came into their powers or just got them. The other Outcasts were seeing to the ones that had already come into their powers and how to use them. It was actually a smooth process. Mikayla and Deijay were back and were receiving proper schooling at their level so they wouldn't have to slow down to learn with others. They had many friends and they were simply fitting in. It was hard for Mikayla because unlike Deijay, she wasn't of angelic descent. Of course everyone was going to the school, which was really just some abandoned building with a lot of rooms. The building was supposed to be a new insurance office, but the company had been paid off, so the building was theirs. They needed it. The kids literally had no reason to ever leave, but if they did, someone could take them. There was a movie theater, a grocery store, ethnic stores, salons, a mall, all of that. It was a very large piece of land and a lot of people had to be bought off, but they were able to do it surprisingly. They had to make sure that everyone's needs were met. They had healers, the Guardians built a headquarters, and it was orderly. All they needed to do was find out who was who's child and for that, they needed their parents, aunts, and uncles. They could pretty much guess who was who's, but they couldn't guess everyone. Instead of being a teacher, they agreed to let Reaper be a counselor because despite the fact that she was pretty much most of the childrens' fears, she was great at giving advice and always stayed calm in the throes of teenage drama. That accompanied by the fact that she had nothing better to do made her the perfect candidate.

"You know, you can stop staring. I'm not going anywhere." Reaper looked up from the folders on her desk at Paul, who quickly averted his gaze from her, looking down at his book, trying to look busy. "You know, if you don't want to get caught looking," She flipped the book right side up. "You might want to get better at your rubbernecking, baby." He coughed and placed the book on the table in front of the chairs. The office was a rather large place. it was a large sitting room and a closed off space for her office. The office itself was covered with picture of Reaper and family pictures, like Mikayla's baby pictures, Reaper's baby pictures, and quite a few pictures of Reaper and a girl that looked similar to her, but not in the way she resembled her sisters. "Who is that, by the way? I've seen you staring at her picture a lot." He saw something in Reaper that he had never seen before. He didn't know what it meant, but he was sure that she wasn't comfortable talking about it. Before he could say anything else, she stood, saying that she needed air before quickly leaving the room, but not quick enough for him to miss the moisture gathering in her eyes, the only sound he heard was the loud clicking of her shoes. About three minutes later, the door opened to reveal Mikayla and Kim. "Where's Reaper? She has an appointment in a half hour." Paul sighed, rubbing the bridge between his eyes. She had literally been back and he had seen her for ten minutes sinc she had been back and he had already upset her. "I can't catch a break." Kim sat in the chair next to him. "Well take a deep breath and tell me what happened." He looked up at the picture behind on her desk. "I asked her who that woman was and she got up and left. I think I made her cry, I don't know." He felt a small hand on his and saw Mikayla staring at the pictures. "That's my mama." He looked up. "I see her." She shook her head. "No. Her." She walked up to the picture and pointed to the woman. "My real mother." Paul looked up at her again. It wasn't anything he hadn't thought about. "Reaper's not your mother?" The information seemed to shock Kim, too." Mikayla shook her head. "Mama died, so she wanted _Mamochka _to take care of me. She doesn't like talking about mama all the time. Especially today." Kim looked down at her, "Today? What's today?" Mikayla looked down at the picture, seeing how happy her mama was. "Today is Mama's birthday and the day she died. He watched as the small child smiled a bit before placing the picture back on the desk. "I'll go get her." With that, he was gone.

"Are you okay?" He didn't get an answer at first, watching as she paced back and forwards. "I'll be fine, Paul." He closed the door, not really caring that it locked on the inside and had no handle. "Listen, Reaper. I'm sorry that I upset you. I just-" "I said I'll be fine, Paul. I mean it." He felt his palms shaking as he took a deep breath. "No. You're not. You constantly act like you are, but you're not. How the hell are we supposed to trust each other when you keep pulling away from me? You keep lying to me about how you feel and I'm sick of it." He knew his voice was a little loud, but he just hated that she hid her feelings. "I said I'm fine. I don't have to be all daisies and fucking sunshine. I'm. Fine. Just drop it already." With that, she turned her back and walked off, leaving him standing there. "You know what, I can't take this anymore. It's obvious that we're getting nowhere. We argue every time something goes wrong and I'm sick of it. I have been miserable more than I've been happy and I am seriously sick of this relationship. I think we should see other people." He watched as she stopped, turning to look at him. "Alright." With that, she tuned and left, once again, she left him standing there.


	23. Sacrifice

Within the month, everything was going pretty normal, aside from Reaper's situation with Paul. She'd come out of her mopey stage and he started dating. With Reaper, mopey stage meant that she seriously didn't give a fuck and then she was pissed. After a few days, she was over it with the help of her sisters, Mikayla, and a lot of Luke Evans, Orlando Bloom, Tom Hardy, and James McAvoy. She went back to counseling and once she had a routine, she didn't have to bother with Paul or whoever he was dating. It was all smooth sailing for her until one of the students on the school's football team's grades were low and she had to have a conference with his coach, which happened to be Paul. Making the wolves the coaches was really more for motivation rather than actual help because they were built like gym coaches and had the motivational advantage instead of some of the more regal built angelic men. It was weird, but some of the guys never gained much body mass despite the fact that they could probably slap one of the wolves and kill them. As she made her way towards the gym, a few students waved to her, causing her to wave back, clutching the file to her chest. As she was hurrying, she bumped right into a solid figure. She felt herself falling, but a pair of arms wrapping around her middle caught her.

"Whoa there. Don't want you falling on your face again." With that, she knew exactly who it was. "Thorin." With that, she straightened herself, his arms leaving her waist. "Thank you," she said as she made her way down the halls. "Anytime!" he called after her as she turned the corner, eye rolls going throughout the school's staff. Thorin and Reaper dated before Reaper dated Paul and it was really something. The breakup was very hard on the both of them and they smothered their feelings with insults and violence, thinking that no one would see that they still liked each other, which was clearly obvious. Their relationship was lightyears beyond what Reaper had with Paul. Where Paul and Reaper's relationship was a bit bipolar, Reaper being the one to give Paul freedom and space, Reaper and Thorin's relationship was explosive as hell, them both being equally possessive. It was dangerous and they still wanted it. The worst thing about it was that people wanted it for them. Despite the arguments and fights they got into, it was clear that Thorin loved Reaper and Reaper loved Thorin. No one ever had to second guess it was there. They loved each other so much, but they were bad for each other. Very bad. They cheated when they were angry, they lied, they said things to hurt each other's feelingy, and phsically, they fought. There was just too much passion.

"Looking good, Ms. O!" She rolled her eyes as she walked through the locker room to Paul's office where he was undoubtedly making out with the new office receptionist, Cindi. When she walked in, that was exactly what was happening. "Jimmy Gutierrez is failing Pre-Calculus, Zoology, British Lit, and Spanish." They jumped apart, causing her to look up with raised eyebrows. "Ms. Odium, I'd appreciate it if you knocked before coming into my boyfriend's office unnanounced." Reaper looked at her with a blank expression. "What am I going to walk in on that I haven't seen before? What do I even pay you for? Either of you two?! You're supposed to be doing this paperwork and this should have gotten to him two weeks ago when he had a D. He shouldn't have been playing then, but I trusted each of you to do your jobs. Jimmy is benched. Until his grades come up and he stops skipping class and coming to gym to hide, he will not play on this team. Had you been doing your job and telling him to go to class, he would have a twelve as his highest grade. I have done all of the talking I can and if you keep letting him come in here, what am I talking for? I understand you need to hae some kind of relationship or whatever with your students, but he doesn't need for you to sit here and try to be his friend. You are his coach. You're supposed to be promoting his education so he can go to college and get the hell out of here. We can supply them with what they need to protect themselves, but when they leave here and they're dumber than a sack of bricks, it's not going to help them at all." With that, she turned and walked out of the room, ignoring the teenagers as they stared at her. "Holy shit. Coach got told."

That afternoon at lunch, as Reaper was in her office grading papers, the doors burst open to reveal Paul, Cindi, Jimmy, and his parents. "What is this I hear about my son being benched?" She looked up from her papers. "Yes, your son has been benched." His parents looked at her with outraged expressions. "You said that if we let our son come here, he would be a superstar in football and have the best education any money could buy!" She closed the folders and stacked them on her desk. "Your son does have the best education money can buy, but when your son doesn't go to class and goes to the gym because his coach will let him sit there and skip class, how do expect him to learn? I spoke with all of the students at this school's counselors and Jimmy's counselor says that he doesn't go to class. _James_ is almost eighteen years old and he does not need me to hold his hand and make him go to class. My job is to help the students with personal problems, yet I want better for them. There is no excuse for him to be failing because he is a smart boy. And don't say that I'm just saying that because he's a student. I don't care. When you skip class, you don't get assignments. You don't learn and your grade reflects that. No matter what you say, he is not getting back on that field until his grades are better and that is final. No argument, none of it." His mother pushed her chair back. "Books are not going to pay the bills! He has talent and scouts will be looking for him! How can you do such a terrible thing to him?! How can you sit there and look at yourself with that smug face knowing that you can be the one responsible for stopping him from becoming a professional football player and not some has been?" With that, she had had enough. "No college recruiter wants some football player who has nothing to offer other than scoring a touchdown! What if he gets hurt and he can't play anymore?!" She shook her head. "My son is a miracle! He will never know hurt!" She scoffed at that. "Your son can get hurt just like an other human. If a human is strong enough, they will hurt him bad, and once that happens, he has no future. When that happens, they'll pull his scholarship, he'll be forced to drop out of school because he's not able to keep up with his classes, he'll go to community college, get his associate's degree, living well enough to make ends meet for himself, but what if he wants kids, what if he wants a family? He will struggle for the rest of his life and why? Because his mother came to the school and snapped on the person that cares most about his education. How can you sit there and look at yourself knowing that had you not opened your mouth, your son would not struggle? So I'm going to give you what you want. This is his file." She picked up his folder and pushed it to the end of her desk. "Take it to his acedemic couselors and take it up with them. I can guaruntee that he won't be benched then. I'm not going to help someone who doesn't want to be helped. Get out." She watched as they all stood and left, his mother casting a nasty glare over her shoulder.

After her final appointment for the day, which was with one of the children from the elementary school talking about how she was being bullied, Reaper was finally able to relax and think to herself. Once she left there, she would go help Mikayla with her homework and then she could probably get a wink of sleep before the town meeting, which would be to reflect on the progress of the students and assure that the parents were happy with how things were going. As she made her way home, she couldn't stop her mind from thinking back to Thorin. Sure it was strange having him back in her life after he dumped her for Gabriel's daughter, but she got over it. Once she met Paul, she wanted to keep im away from her, but she let her feelings get in the way. When she finally caved and tried to make a relationship work, she wanted to give him space and not be all in his face. All of her relationships were doomed to fail. That simple fact was obvious. It was obvious what Paul's type was. Girls who stood at some position of power. The weird thing was that her last two relationships had ended the same way. Dumped for a daughter of Gabriel. They were both nephilim. Cindi and Tarah. She didn't like the idea of the nephilim's conception, but not in the way that the other Elitist felt about it. It wasn't that they had no reason being born. It was that their mothers had literally been left to die in theory. She knew that they were lonely that they had never met either of their real parents. Every single nephilim was adopted in some way or another, some of them having been found on the streets because once their powers kicked in. Their adoptive parents simply left them. Some were crashing at a friend's place, others with their grandparents or relatives. The ones that weren't so lucky were dead. Killed because someone thought they were a freak. Reaper knew what it was like for them. Even though she knew both of her parents, her mother had abandoned her and her sister, keeping one who idolized her, only to be killed and brought back to really suffer for it. She knew her siser was unhapy and she knew why. The one thing Cremora had always wanted in life was a baby. She didn't care if she had to adopt, all she wanted was someone to love and love her back. When everyone else had kids, it was usually by accident. Of the four Outcast siblings, Ryder was the only one with a child, and just like everyone else, it was an accidental pregnancy. Even now, she still dyed her hair when the real color started to show through. She had tried man permanent dyes, but none of them worked.

"Mommy," Mikayla groaned over her book. Reaer looked up from her spot at the table and watched as the small girl rubbed her eyes. "I'm sleepy." She had finished her homework by the time the meeting had come up and she simply wanted sleep. It was a tough day for her and she still felt like an outcast. Not like her mommy, but she was different. She hadn't met anyone like her. "You know, you should really try your best to relate to the child. I mean, I'm no psychologist, but I'm pretty sure she feels alone." She saw her mommy's eyeroll as she sat back in her seat. "What do you want?" It wasn't said mean or anything, just tired. "I came to see if any of these new aditions to your society belong to me. From what I can tell, only one does. Everyone is here. They decided to crash your little meeting. They even dragged along the old bats with them." She almost laughed at that, but her mommy stood up and picked her up. "Say goodnight to Grandpa Lucy, pet." Mikayla giggled waving at him before being pulled around the corner. "Mommy," she said when she had been dressed and all. "Hmm?" She kicked off her slippers and climbed into bed, watching as Grandpa Lucy sat in the chair next to Deijay, who was sound asleep. "Is Paul coming back?" she watched as her mommy's eyebrows furrowed. "For now, he isn't. He likes Ms. Cindi now." Mikayla nodded, even though she wanted to know why. Yawning, she pulled her blankets up to her neck, laying on her side. "Goodnight, _Mamochka._" She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, not feeling her mother stand and leave the room.

The meeting was droning on for about an hour, Ryder trying her best not to fall asleep, when the doors suddenly burst open, revealing Reaper and her father. "Oh my fucking-" "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." Reaper said as she went to sit next to her. "What is he doing here?!" A few of the Outcasts stood and looked at him with wary expressions. They had heard many stories of him from their parents and they didn't like them. "Correction. What are they doing here. Your parents have all come to see which of these nephilim are theirs and they forced everyone to come along. I'm surprised that they aren't here already." Before he got his last word out, all of the parents of the Outcasts entered the room, making some of them uneasy, some of them not. As they went around staring at children, Lucifer stood, facing his dauhters and son. "It's immensly awkward in here. I'm going home. That one and these four are mines. No more." With that, Lucifer was gone. "See kid? This is what you have to look forewards to for the rest of your life. Ten minute visits from him if you're lucky. Hell, you might not even meet him until you're a teenager." Mor said as she bounced the small toddler in her arms. Her name was Carrah. Her mother was one of the rarest cases in the world. She survived. Sadly, she ended up taking her own life after going insane. "Yeah, but then again, that's kinda more than enough when he's feeling eccentric." The four siblings laughed a bit, watching as Carrah slept. She was a very beautiful child. Much like her father, she had dark hair, pale blue eyes, and his insignea on her shoulder. It was obviously new, due to the fact that the mark doesn't show up until you are within range of your parent. "Looks like we'll see a lot of this one," Ryder said as she rubbed some of Carrah's hair out of her face. "Indeed we will," Simon said as he looked down over her.

Reaper breathed in the fresh mountain air as she sat on her roof. It had been a few days since she lost her job as school counselor. Evidently, the parents didn't want a child of Lucifer teaching or talking to any of their children, so Reaper, Ryder, Simon, and Mor were all asked to resign or the parents would take their children and leave, and since neither of them wanted the deaths of a majority of them on their conscience, they all quit. Now they sat at home doing nothing since they really didn't care for any of the other jobs. "Hey guys," Ryder yelled from the living room. "What?" Reaper asked form her spot upside down on the couch, facng the TV. "One of our runes is gone." Reaper fell off the couch, Mor dropped the bowl of fruit she was holding, the sound of it shattering as it hit the ground not registered as Simon ran to press the panic button. Once the button was pressed, sirens were going off all throughout the compound, Mor and Ryder running to go and help the other Outcasts with hurrying the students to safe areas before going to evacuate the parents and teachers that weren't angelic. Reaper looked around the room, as if committing it to memory before turning and allowing her wings to burst forewards, taking to the sky and landing in the sacred area. She touched down just as a man turned to look at her. "Light of the Morining Star," he said as a flame seemed to shine behind his eyes. She was silent for a minute before she took a step towards him. "Reaper! Don't get any closer to him!" Mor yelled as she an Ryder touched the ground. Reaper looked over to them, her eyes widening slightly as the man looked between the two sisters, Reaper seeing his intentions before they did. He ran at the two, Reaper jumping between them, a flash of white light shining between the man and the girls, Ryder and Mor watching as the man fell to his knees, screaming at the top of his lungs and clawing at his face. Reaper slowly made her way to her feet, her sisters standing behind her.

"That was amazing, Reaper!" Their sister was still as a statue. Mor was the first to speak up, "Reaper?" They watched as she slowly turned, their smiles immediately falling as they noticed the large item protruding from her chest. It was bone dagger. She coughed, blood flying from her mouth and falling down her chin. "No!" The two caught her before she hit the ground. "We need to get her back now!" Ryder yelled as she went to grab her sister's shoulders, jumping back as her younger sister smacked her hands away from her body, struggling to her feet and pulling a wrapped white item from her side. She grabbed the hilt of the blade and pulled it from the inside of her body, causing her sisters to run to stop her. "No! You'll bleed to death." Reaper continued to pull the instrument from her torso, gasping when blood spurted from the wounds. She pushed her hands into her blood and touched a nearby tree, an insignea showing in the bark, spreading from tree to tree until they all faded. Once the light of the last tree fadedd, her body went limp, falling to the ground as her sisters ran to her side, Ryder lifting her sister's head into her lap. "Corinthian? Can you hear me clearly?" She watched as her sister nodded slightly. "We're going to get you some help. I promise. Mor, come grab her legs." Cremora shook her head. "No one can help her. She's gone, Ry." Ryder looked down at her sister' eyes, pale blue, open, and staring at nothing. "Reaper?" She tapped her sister's face slightly as Mor placed a hand on her shoulder. "Reaper, tell me she's wrong! Wake up!" Mor watched with sad eyes as Ryder tried to shake th youngest of the triplets awake. "Corinthian! Wake up!" She shook her shoulders until Mor had had enough and slapped her. "Get it through your head! She's gone! Now grab her legs so we can get her out of here!" Ryder held her face as her sister sighed and took on a softer tone. "I know you're hurting, but she wouldn't want it like this. She wouldn't want to see us fall apart. Let's take her home." With that, Ryder scooped her sister up and took to the sky, Mor trailing her in case there were more


	24. Epilogue

Ryder and Mor landed on the roof of the house, laying their sister on the couch, Ryder kneeling in front of her sister, closing her eyes and wiping them as she looked down at her sister. "We need to wash the blood off of her face," Mor said as she went to the bathroom. It was going to be hard telling everyone what happened. She looked in the mirror, noticing that her nose was red and her eyes were bloodsht. Had Reaper still been alive, she would have slapped her across the face for being such a baby. Wetting a cloth, she wrung it and made her way to the roof where Ryder was still crying over her sister's body. She lifter Reaper's head from the couch and gently wiped her face, ignoring the tears that slid down her face. A siren going off signaled that something bad had happened to someone, more than likely, it was Paul. "I'll do it, you go break the news to the mortal and my granddaughter." They looked up to see their father, his eyes empty as he looked down at his second youngest daughter. Mor looked to him, feeling an anger thanshe had never felt before towards the man that helped conceive her. He tended to stay to the background, but he was always there when he was needed. They expected this from their mother, but not from him. He had kept a drastic secret from them and now Reaper was gone. He felt their gazes on them, looking up to see their puffy, bloodshot eyes. "Go ahead and say it." Mor shook her head, turning and taking to the sky. "This is on you, Dad." And with that, Ryder was gone. Lucifer took a knee before his daughter, running a hand over her face as he closed her eyes, "Rest, my child. You'll see them again some day." with that, he took over the task of cleaning her.

Ryder entered the house where Paul lived, her clothes covered in blood. Every Outcast left was watching over him. When she walked into his room, everyone looked up at her, noticing her clothes. "What happened?" She felt her lip trembling a bit, forcing herself to speak on. "Reaper went to scout the area where the missing rune was when Simon went to press the panic button. One of the Hunters dug it up and shattered it, then the others started to fail. She went to stall him and then he turned on us. When he turned on his and attacked, she jumped in front of us and shielded us fron his attack, killing him in the process, but when she turned around, there was a ritual dagger sticking out of her chest. We told her to leave it there so we could get her help, but she snatched it out did something to the trees. They all turned read and then she fell. When I picked her up, I thought she nodded at me, but Cremora said that she was already gone. We ot her home to clean her, but Father said that he would do it. Simon looked up at them, his facial expression screwed up in thought. "You said she did something to the trees and they turned red?" Ryder nodded, watching as he stood to his feet. "You look like you doubt what we saw. I saw the light leave her eyes, Simon." He shook his head, waving it off. "It's nothing but me recounting. It's how I deal. When I say it, I know it's real." Ryder looked at him out of the corner of his eyes, shaking her head as the others processed what they had been told. Simon was lying. He knew something. No one seemed to notice Simon stand and leave the room.

"She's not dead, is she?" Simon turned to see Ryder standing with her hands in her jacket pockets. "In theory, yes." She looked up at him as he took off his glasses. "The process you would have to go trough in order to bring her back is enough to land you a one way ticket to Hell faster than Anthony fucking Hopkins. She can't come back until she's ready. Mor wasn't ready to come back and you can see what's happening to her. Her powers don't work well, and she's been out of the loop so long that other than you, she trusts no one. She's alone and she is suffering. She wasn't ready and it's reflecting that, but with the way she was raised, Cremora is used to supressing her emotions and see the best in everything. If Reaper is brought back before it's her time, it will be nothing like Cremora and people will die. You know better than I know how she can get. It's not me talking shit about the dead becaus she's cursed to eternity just like the rest of us. She's just Lost." With that, he took to the sky, leaving her behind him. "She'll be back. She's too damn stubborn not to be." With that, she turned on her heel, went inside and made her way home. She would see her sister again. It might not be the next day or even the next month, but Reaper would return. The war had just begun. First Blood had been spilled and now they were forced to take action.

**Hey! Well while the internet is off, I made a looot of changes to this story. It's not anywhere near my best work, but I've done well with what's going on and you can tell from the ending that this is nowhere near over, but this particular book is over. I think that everything that has happened in the end and all of the loose ties will leave you thinking and figuring. Like how will Paul take this? How will Throin? What did Cremora do to help Mikayla get over the fact that her mother was dead? Did Reaper know she was going to die? So many questions. So many answers that we have. Until next time.**


End file.
